Un nuevo mundo, una nueva batalla
by grilpower456
Summary: Caspian es feliz en su reino, pero una nueva amenaza invade Narnia, teniendo que escapar a un mundo desconocido, donde se encontrara con ella con la reina "la benevola"... todo es un enredo que nuevas parejas apareceran..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Vuelvo a escribir, es que las vacaciones y una cirugía de una de mis piernas hacen que mi aburrimiento este a flor de piel por lo tanto decidí escribir otro fic, espero que les guste no sé cuando lo termine pero vamos a ver qué sucede a ver si me sale oks…

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA AMENAZA Y EL NUEVO MUNDO**

Que feliz estoy lo tengo todo, después de 4 años tengo a mi hijo Rilian y a mi esposa que amo con todo mi corazón, el reino de Narnia está en una paz desde que encontramos a todos los Lores. Estoy aquí en un balcón de este fabuloso castillo llamado Cair Paravel, me gusta la vista del mar, como se rompen las olas y como la briza llega hasta mí, veo a mi hijo jugando con una bola de luz que su madre le regalo en su cumpleaños, está en la playa.

Mi esposa me sorprende tapándome los ojos, me rio de mi mismo, de repente empiezo a seguirla por todo el palacio, parecemos niños correteándonos para alcanzarnos, Liliandi como se llama mi esposa es muy ágil pero no sabe que su gallardo esposo a estado en batallas y por eso sé mas pasadizos que ella, pero al ser una estrella se puede aparecer donde sea y por mi pequeña aventura acabamos chocando, nos vemos y después nos besamos lentamente, haciendo que el momento sea inolvidable, de repente escucho que alguien camina apresuradamente y abren la puerta de un golpe, es un fauno pequeño regordete, sus pequeños cuernos tienen forma de helado, es un guardia excelente y tiene un carisma brillante se llama Efer.

-Su majestad, tenemos problemas –dice ahogadamente

Mi esposa y yo lo observamos incrédulos, nos levantamos rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto al instante

-Como le digo su majestad… tenemos una nueva amenaza, por los informes recibidos es muy poderosa y tenemos órdenes de proteger al rey y su familia –dice ansiosamente

-¡Pero cómo puede pasar eso! ¿Quién ordena que el rey no proteja a su pueblo? –exploto porque es como si me hubieran ofendido

-Lo siento su majestad, son ordenes del gran León Aslan –dice tímidamente bajando la mirada.

-¿Pero porque Aslan no ha venido en persona a decirlo? –pregunta mi esposa algo asustada tomándome del brazo

-No lo sé su majestad, pero son ordenes del Gran León y…

-Está bien querido Efer, no te preocupes, me imagine que nuestro rey, se haría muchas preguntas, por lo que decidí venir en persona –se escucho la voz del gran rey de toda Narnia por el pasillo.

Sus pasos eran tranquilos, mi guardia al verlo se inclino, nosotros hicimos lo mismo, su presencia era y será siempre impactante para mí.

-Pueden levantarse, Rey Caspian y su querida esposa Liliandi, su hijo Rilian ya está preparado para partir, necesitamos ponerlos a salvo, no podemos dejar a la familia real en un grave peligro –decía sus palabras sonaban tristes pero seguras.

-Pero… Aslan como puedo dejar a mi pueblo morir mientras yo me resguardo, a mi esposa e hijo te los puedes llevar pero a mi déjame luchar –dije un poco enojado

-Mi querido Rey, se lo valiente que eres lo has demostrado en innumerables batallas pero esta vez es diferente, el enemigo que enfrentamos esta vez, tenemos que enfrentarlo desde nuestro interior, muchos libraran la batalla otros quedaran en el intento, es un personaje que se rige por el lado bueno para poder destruir, es un ser malévolo –nos observa dulcemente –no está en mis manos y tampoco en las suyas, a donde los enviare es por un tiempo, mientras pasa esta gran guerra, llevaras a tu familia contigo, las protegerás en aquel lugar, tendrás a los mejores aliados, lo aseguro –termino de decir el gran tema

-Creo que comprendo, pero no me parece, pero por mi familia lo que sea –dije inclinándome ante el gran León

-Entonces no hay tiempo que esperar, Efer los guiara, solo él sabe las instrucciones dadas, saldrán del palacio en carruajes disfrazados, parecerán que son carros de carga, llegaran hasta donde los recibirán, en el momento de pasar la línea no habrá vuelta, saldrán dos uno donde ira el rey solo y otro tu esposa e hijo, para no tener sospechas, si alguno de los dos carros quedara atrás, llevarlos al otro lugar, sin más hay que darse prisa –dice Aslan caminando por un pasadizo que lleva a donde están las caballerizas.

Al llegar vi a mi hijo divirtiéndose con una dríade, sonreí, solo él no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, no podíamos ir juntos por las sospechas no sabíamos cómo era que actuaba este nuevo enemigo, no sabíamos nada así que era mejor salir de aquí. Antes de subirnos al carruaje mi esposa llego a mí y me dio un beso yo tome a mi hijo y lo abrace con tal fuerza como si fuera la última vez que los fuera a ver, nos separamos y cada quien subió a su partida, antes de cerrar todo y subir lo que taparía mi presencia, volteé y vi a Aslan me devolvió una mirada de paz, eso me reconforto me hizo sentir que había esperanza.

Tras el trascurso del camino yo no me podía casi mover por los barriles de vino que llevaba a mi costado haciendo que solo fuera en una sola posición, no veía el camino, pero escuchaba la otra carreta detrás de mí, de repente sentí que la carreta donde me encontraba empezó a moverse con más rapidez, no se por cuánto tiempo pero los golpes eran demasiados debido a que se me cayeron encima varios de los barriles, se detuvo, empezaron a destapar todo, no sabía que sucedía ni en donde estábamos, la luz había desaparecido, era de noche solo veía una cosa rara frente a mí que parecía un faro, me di cuenta que solo estábamos el fauno Efer y yo, donde estaban los demás, mi esposa, mi hijo donde estaban, me baje asustado, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde está mi familia? –pregunte desesperado

-Señor, temo decirle que se tiene que ir si ellos –me dijo algo apenado

-¿Cómo? –la rabia empezaba a salir de mi

-Sí, ellos estarán bien, solo que nos descubrieron, así que tuvimos que separarnos pero el punto de reunión no se pudo dar porque alguien nos traiciono, usted tiene que irse, cuando podamos salir del otro refugio mandaremos a su esposa e hijo con usted, pero es que el portal solo… -ve un reloj –ya se va a cerrar.

-Pero… yo no… me puedo ir si mi familia –le digo tristemente

-Lo siento señor pero ordenes son ordenes –empieza a empujar por un pequeño camino de arboles.

Algunas ramas me pegan en la cara, pero yo quisiera salir a buscar a mi familia, pero como dijo mi guardia ordenes son ordenes, de repente el fauno se para en seco y antes de que pregunte qué sucede me empuja con una fuerza extraña, tropiezo con un pequeño bordo, al querer tomar algo para no caer, veo que ya no son arboles sino que son abrigos, sigo caminado, hasta que alguien me abre una pequeña puerta de madera.

Al otro lado de la puerta está un hombre mayor, alto porta un traje elegante, esta algo canoso tanto en la barba como el pelo, se ven algunas arrugas, usa unos pequeños lentes y sombrero raro, al verme se inclina quitándose el sombrero.

-Su majestad, por fin llego, pero… ¿Dónde están los demás? –pregunta extrañado

-No se… -digo triste y volteo viendo que solo es un ropero, no se ve un camino ni hay ramas ni arboles.

-Bueno su familia después estará con nosotros, es demasiado tarde el portal se acaba de cerrar y nadie entra ni nadie sale, Aslan me dijo que podría ocurrir esto, a usted necesitamos ponerlo a salvo –dice dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto.

-Pero… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este? –pregunto limpiándome algunas lagrimas

-Está en casa segura, pero necesitamos llevarlo a un lugar mucho más seguro y con aliados que lo ayudaran, ahora su batalla es desde este mundo querido rey –me dice tiernamente, abriendo la puerta para indicarme el camino.

Lo sigo, salimos de aquella rara habitación donde solo existe un solo ropero, pasamos un pasillo largo para llegar a otra habitación, esta a su vez es más luminosa, tiene una gran cama vestida con tela suave, en ella se encuentran algunos cuadros por lo que se ve son antiguos, existe otro ropero del cual el señor extraño saca una ropa similar a la del pero me imagino que es para mí, me la entrega.

-¿Qué debo hace con esto? –pregunto extrañado

-Vestirse, su maleta ya está hecha, lo espero en la sala solo siga el mismo pasillo pero en la tercer armadura de vuelta a la derecha, dese prisa tenemos que partir para llegar temprano, no ponga esa cara su familia estará bien, pero necesitan estar a salvo todos, lo espero –dice tranquilamente y se va

Me empiezo a vestir, pero mi llanto llega, no puedo soportar no tener cerca a mi esposa e hijo, ¿Dónde estarán y estarán bien? Espero que sí.

De rato termino, salgo de la habitación sigo las instrucciones esta casa es parecida al palacio, con armaduras, escudos colgados, pinturas antiguas, espadas pero claro las de palacio son reales. Al llegar a la sala como me dijo el señor, el está sentado en un sillón amplio fumando un puro, me ve y me hace una seña de que me siente con él.

-Gracias por ser tan rápido, solo hay que ponernos de acuerdo, te puedo hablar de tú –asiento con la cabeza –perfecto, primero disculpa que no te haya dicho mi nombre pero necesitaba que te tranquilizaras un poco, mi nombres es Digory Kirke, yo de niño visite las tierras que tu gobiernas, pero de eso no hablaremos es una larga historia, se supone que serian tres personas pero creo existieron problemas, pero por informes que me dieron llegaran en otro momento, Aslan me pidió que te pusiera a salvo, aquí no te puedes quedar porque si en un momento se abre el portal pudieras estar en riesgo, me preguntaste que donde estabas, es un mundo donde eres una persona normal y no un rey, vivirás así, te presentare como mi sobrino dirás que vienes de visita pero como la casa esta en remodelación y yo tengo que salir de viaje te quedaras con una familia que por supuesto yo ya hable con ella y estuvo de acuerdo, lo demás te lo dejo a ti, se muy prudente con lo que haces y dices, recuerda aquí no es Narnia, creo que todo, tiempo de irnos –se levanto señalándome que lo siguiera

Al salir de la casa observe que se metió a una gran caja algo rara, lo seguí algo en mi interior decía que todo lo que él hacía era correcto, me metí a esa cosa rara de color negro, por lo que se veía era algún medio de transporte, el señor Kirke se concentro en manejar eso yo no hacia ningún gesto ni pregunta, solo pensaba en mi familia, el camino era extraño, había de todo animales, personas, etc., de repente perdí la noción del tiempo estaba fascinado con todo lo que veía, pues era nuevo para mí, sin darme cuenta no sentí cuando nos detuvimos frente a una casa algo pequeña en comparación con la del señor.

Nos bajamos del "auto" yo no permití que las maletas que me hicieron las cargara el que iba hacer mi tío, estuvo de acuerdo, nos paramos frente la puerta y él toco dos veces, se escucharon unos pasos apresurados, una señora cabello castaño, tez blanca ojos de color, nariz respingada un poco mas bajita que él señor.

-Profesor ¿cómo esta? Ya todo está listo, pero pasen no se queden afuera –nos saludo muy amable dejando libre el paso.

-Gracias señora, mire le presento a mi sobrino que le dará lata unas cuantas semanas, espero que su esposo este de acuerdo –dice el profesor

-Claro que lo está solo que ahorita no será posible conocerlo esta en el trabajo, pero que no traería a más personas –pregunta extrañada aquella mujer, no sé donde he visto esa cara se me hace conocida.

-Sí lo sé pero se retraso un poco y solo llego mi sobrino Caspian, esperamos que en unas semanas más llegue su esposa e hijo, sucedieron unos pequeños problemas y dígame sus hijos se encuentran en casa, quisiera saludarlos antes de partir –pregunta el profesor

-Claro que si profesor, pónganse cómodos deje les hablo, ya ve como son usted los conoce mejor que nadie –dice sonriente la señora

Se va por una puerta que llega a una escalera, mientras nosotros nos sentamos en los sillones, se escuchan voces que se hacen familiares, pero no tomo importancia, la casa es muy bonita, típica acogedora, cierro un poco los ojos para aspirar el ambiente familiar que extraño.

De repente escucho pasos bajando aprisa, me levanto, el profesor hace lo mismo, de reojo lo veo y siento que algo me ha ocultado.

Sale la señora y detrás de ella unas personas que ni yo pensaba en ver en este momento, ni siquiera me acordaba, ellos también se quedan sin aire al igual que yo.

* * *

Jijijijij eso me pasa por estar aburrida

aqui les dejo otra historia jajaj

a ver como acaba oks espero sus reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Vuelvo a escribir, es que las vacaciones y una cirugía de una de mis piernas hacen que mi aburrimiento este a flor de piel por lo tanto decidí escribir otro fic, espero que les guste no sé cuando lo termine pero vamos a ver qué sucede a ver si me sale oks…

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**EL INVITADO**

Quien se lo podría imaginar los reyes antiguos de Narnia están aquí, tanto ellos como yo estamos en shock no sabemos cómo reaccionar, me trato de tranquilizar pero no puedo estoy a punto de salir corriendo por el miedo y el nerviosismo que me cargo.

-Chicos saluden al profesor y a su sobrino –ordena la señora a sus hijos

-Hola profesor ¿Cómo le ha ido? Desde que me vine de seguro es un caos –dice el gran rey Peter un poco asombrado pero guardando calma

-Un poco, pero miren les presento a mi querido sobrino Caspian –dice aguantando la risa.

-Hola! –lo digo en un suspiro

Todos me siguen viendo y yo a ellos, no lo puedo creer estoy con los reyes antiguos en su casa, con sus padres, actuando como si no los conociera.

-Por lo que veo todos se quedaron mudos así que yo los presentare, son mis pequeños Lucy, Edmund y mis grandes personitas Susan y Peter

Al escuchar ese nombre, salgo de mi shock y recorro todos los ojos y veo aquellos pequeños ojos azules que alguna vez en mí vida suspire por ellos.

-Bueno chicos no se queden así, ayuden al joven a instalarse en la habitación –señala a Peter y Edmund –se quedara él, solo por unos meses desgraciadamente no pudo llegar su esposa e hijo, pero esperemos que llegue pronto –dice la señora ordenando

Al oír esto vi que la mirada de sorpresa de mi querida reina se volvió triste por un momento, me alegre un poco aún sentía algo por mí y recordé que estaba casado.

-No se preocupe solo dígame donde esta mi habitación y yo llevo mis cosas, no quiero causar molestias –dije un poco apenado

Cuando iba a tomar una de mis maletas al mismo tiempo la reina Lucy la tomo, me sentía raro entre tanta realeza, solté rápidamente la maleta, no sabía cómo actuar, parecía un tonto.

-No te preocupes no causas molestias, pero si quieres mira, es más –volteaba a ver a sus hijos –Susan acompaña el joven al cuarto de huéspedes, muéstrale la casa mientras despido al profesor Kirke –ordenaba la madre de los reyes

-Pero yo porque, dile a Peter o Edmund –refunfuñaba la reina Susan

-Porque lo estoy ordenando, no ellos me harán un mandado y los necesito, Lucy está atendiendo al profesor y tú eres la que atenderá a nuestro invitado –decía molesta la señora Pevensie

Sin más me volteo a ver, no la había observado bien pero estaba muy bonita se nota que había crecido en no sé cuanto tiempo de este mundo, ella caminada para guiarme, yo llevaba las maletas, subimos unas pequeñas escaleras, al llegar observe las habitaciones, había 4 me imagine que cada una era para un rey, pero me sorprendió que en una de ellas me abriera y me diera el pase.

Era una habitación pequeña, la cama era grande como para 3 personas, me entristecí de nuevo al pensar en mi pequeño hijo que no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba, acomode las maletas en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la cama.

Temía voltear porque la presencia de la reina me hacía que sudara un poco, ya que recordaba aquellos viejos sentimientos, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que gire lentamente, ahí estaba ella, vestida con un vestido hermoso color verde esmeralda, trague saliva, mil pensamientos perversos pasaban por mi mente, tantas cosas quería hacer, pero entre tanto recordaba que estaba casado.

-Gra… gracias –tartamudeé

-De nada –me observaba como si fuera algo que ella imaginara

-Bueno creo que hay que bajar, tengo que despedirme del profesor que fue muy amable conmigo –no podía sostenerle la mirada.

-Así que tienes un hijo ¿Cómo se llama? De seguro es tan guapo como tú –su mirada se entristecía al decir esto y a la vez se sonrojaba un poco.

-Sí, desgraciadamente no pudieron… perdón él se llama Rilian, pues si se parece un poco a mí, te lo mostraría pero no tengo alguna pintura o retrato que te lo muestre, como puedes darte cuenta tuve que hacer maletas sin mis cosas –estaba tan nervioso no sabía que decir.

-No te preocupes, me contaron mis hermanos que te casaste con una estrella, me alegro por ti –dice bajando la mirada.

-Gracias, pero que me dices de ti ¿tienes novio o algo por el estilo? –al preguntar se me hace un nudo en la garganta

Se sonroja un poco al escuchar mi pregunta, sube la mirada y tiernamente me mira.

-No, hace tiempo que no tengo, desde que llegue de América, es otro lugar lejos de aquí –me explica al ver mi confusión –disculpa… es que…

-No te preocupes yo… -pero no termino porque Lucy llega a decirme que el profesor ya se va y se quiere despedir.

Observo a Susan se ve hermosa, pero tengo que ir bajo rápidamente, el profesor ya se está despidiendo de los reyes Peter y Edmund, al llegar estos dos me ven de la forma mas rara, los entiendo ¿Quién imaginaria que yo estaría en este mundo?

-Bueno querido sobrino nos vemos, te mantendré informado de la llegada de tu esposa –dice el profesor

-Perfecto tío estaré esperando tus llamadas

Nos despedimos y por fin quedo solo con todos los reyes y sus miradas penetrantes, trato de evitarlos un poco no quiero que me pregunten cosas, pero mi plan no funciona porque la señora Pevensie, me dice que tiene que salir a traer unas cosas que se le olvidaron y me quedare solo con sus hijos, será mi fin.

Al salir la señora yo trato de huir por las escaleras pero me topo con las dos reinas y al tratar de salir por otra puerta me detiene el rey Edmund.

-No escaparas fácilmente rey Caspian –dice desafiante el rey Peter

-No iba a escapar, solo… solo tengo que asimilar la situación… ustedes entienden –digo algo nervioso

-Creo que no, es mejor que te sientes y empieces a contar todo –me mira el rey Edmund

-Contar todo de que hablan –digo tratando de esquivar el tema

-De que será –dice el rey Edmund poniendo cara de pregunta –pues de que alguien de Narnia este en Londres y se llama Caspian

-Ya déjenlo –interrumpe la reina Lucy –no ven que lo están asustado

Todos me observan como si fuera bicho raro, al ver sus caras de sorpresa, preocupación, burla y demás mejor decido contarles porque estoy aquí y como sucedieron las cosas.

-Está bien, contare todo pero por favor aquí no en el cuarto necesito estar cómodo y sentirme un poco mejor –digo un poco molesto

Me dejan pasar, al llegar a la habitación siento las miradas como si me fueran a condenar de algo, me siento en una silla, Peter y Edmund sacan otras sillas de sus respectivas habitaciones y se sientan frente a mí, la única reina que se queda recargada en la puerta es Susan, la reina Lucy se sienta muy cerca de sus hermanos.

Empiezo la historia desde cómo nos explico Aslan la tragedia que iba a ocurrir, porque solo yo llegue a estas tierras.

-Así que tienes que estar con nosotros para que te protejamos de una cosa que ni tú sabes cómo eliminar –decía Edmund haciendo remembranza

-Si… así es mi querido Edmund, mi esposa e hijo no pudieron pasar pero por lo que tengo entendido que en cuanto todo se calme los mandaran conmigo y no se cuanto tenga que esperarlos aquí –se veía mi tristeza de tener que recordar esto

-Pero si aquí el tiempo no es igual que el de Narnia ¿Cómo llegará tu familia y cuando? –decía Peter

-No sé como manejara Aslan esta situación

-Ya verás que Aslan arreglara todo –decía Lucy dulcemente

-No te preocupes aquí estarás seguro, no te pasara nada por algo Aslan te mando aquí –decía Edmund

En todo el rato que platicamos, Susan jamás dijo una palabra solo me veía y cuando la descubría se ruborizaba y desviaba la mirada, después de un rato platicando y calmando a los reyes los padres de estos llegaron, bajamos a comer y a presentarme, me callo muy bien el señor Pevensie muy atento igual que sus hijos.

Al final del día acabe muerto, un día de locos, lo único que necesitaba era dormir, subí a mi habitación y al tocar la almohada llegue rápidamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Una semana después**

Me ha costado mucho acostumbrarme a este mundo, pero he dado mi mayor esfuerzo, el señor Pevensie me ha encontrado un trabajo en el cual estoy escribiendo cosas como cartas, documentos oficiales de ministros, soldados y de más, es algo frustrante, pero por la paga esta bien, he conocido a mucha gente, en este mundo hay muchas cosas que aprender, como conducir ¡qué es eso! Pero es divertido y más como hacen las caras de sustos mis instructores Peter y su padre.

De todo este tiempo con los que me la paso platicando en tiempos libres es con los reyes Edmund o Lucy, ya que el rey Peter se la pasa estudiando y mi querida reina Susan siempre huye de mi.

Hoy es fue un día agotador, muchas cartas y documentos, me duele la mano, pero lo mejor es que estaré solo en casa porque los señores Pevensie me han informado de que saldrán junto con sus hijos.

Al llegar a la casa veo que estoy solo, no se escucha ningún ruido, subo y me dirijo a mi habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta escucho unos ruidos en la planta inferior, es un ladrón pienso.

Me voy lo mas cayado y silencio posible, nadie va a vencer a un rey de Narnia, bajo las escaleras llego a la puerta de la cocina y cuando veo quien es, me paralizo.

-Reina Susan –digo para mí, se ve fabulosa, ese vestido esta… no puedo dejar de verla con ojos de lujuria, pero que me pasa.

Decido irme pero mi gran falta de atención de ese momento, no me fijo que esta un florero y al darme la vuelta choco derribando el artefacto.

Se escucha el golpe muy fuerte y mis ganas de desaparecer en ese momento, tendré que pagar tal cosa, esto sí es mala suerte.

Susan sale asustada y al ver la travesura que hice me ve con ojos molestos, quisiera que la tierra me tragara.

-Lo siento es que… no fue…-no sé cómo explicar

-No te preocupes solo que con ese jarrón mi madre tenía muchos años y lo atesoraba mucho –me dice un poco preocupada

-No me digas eso que me siento fatal, pero no te preocupes lo pagare en cuanto me paguen

Solo me ve y yo al ver de nuevo su figura mi cuerpo empieza a temblar de nuevo, de nuevo estoy distraído con esa esbelta figura.

-Caspian… Caspian me escuchas –me dice tronándome los dedos

-Sí… que decias –pregunto de mi falta de atención

-Olvídalo como lo sabes hacer –me dice tristemente

-¿Cómo? –me saca de mis pensamientos

-Si como lo hiciste conmigo –dice tratando de escapar, pero la sostengo del brazo dándole un giro quedando cerca de mí.

-Jamás me olvide de ti Susan –le digo mirándola a los ojos –entiéndelo jamás y te lo demostrare

Me olvido que estoy casado, de que estoy en casa de sus padres, de que estoy con sus hermanos y sin más nuestras caras se acercan más y más hasta que sucede aquel beso dulce que los dos estábamos esperando.

* * *

me puse muy melosa pero es lo mejor que pude hacer

jajaja aver que les parece este fic

porque la neta no estaba tan inspirada

esperen el siguiente y veran todo como esta el desenlase


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Después de que me tarde mucho para poder subir el siguiente capítulo es que ya entre a la escuela y ustedes saben cómo es esto pero prometo ponerme más rápido al día y pues aquí les dejo el siguiente a ver que sale…

P.D Esta parte esta amenizada por la canción de **Escondidos **aquí les dejo el link para que la escuchen cuando diga el texto .com/watch?v=EEuZbMoEguI

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Viejos sentimientos **

Me olvido que estoy casado, de que estoy en casa de sus padres, de que estoy con sus hermanos y sin más nuestras caras se acercan más y más hasta que sucede aquel beso dulce que los dos estábamos esperando.

El aire nos hace falta y nos separamos, al mirarnos a los ojos veo que los de ella están con unas cuantas lagrimas a punto de salir, su mirar es tierno pero a la vez triste, creo que cometí un error.

-Lo siento… yo no… yo no quería hacerlo pero ya vez… –le trato de explicar

-¿Por qué Caspian? A caso estás jugando conmigo –me dice un poco ofendida

-Crees que esto es un juego, desde que llegue tu solo tratas de evitarme –me enojo un poco –tratas de ver que no estoy, sé que esto es muy sorpresivo no solo para mí o para ti sino para todos, crees que no me siento mal estar lejos de mi familia, del reino, de Narnia…

-Y que querías que me lanzara a tus brazos cuando llegaste, sabes pensé que jamás recordaría de nuevo Narnia pero al tenerte cerca todo se me viene a la mente –dice bajando la mirada.

-Sabes creo que este beso fue un error, disculpa –doy media vuelta y me dirijo a mi habitación.

Al ir a mi habitación llevo sentimientos encontrados ese beso fue más que un simple arrebato, ella me lo respondió, me río un poco de lo que acabo de hacer. Al llegar a mi habitación algo me detiene, un grito que viene a mis espaldas.

-¡CASPIAN! No me dejes de nuevo, por favor –llega algo agitada Susan

_(Aquí pueden escuchar la canción)_

Yo estoy sin palabras y como la última vez de nuevo ella me roba un beso, al principio fue tímido, pero después la pasión fue subiendo hasta que llegamos los dos juntos al cielo.

Entramos a la habitación besándonos, acariciándonos, ella opta por quitarme la camisa y el saco quedando mi torso desnudo, pero me detengo en seco, por lo que acabo de pensar.

-¿Susan estas segura de lo que estás haciendo? –pregunto algo preocupado

-Caspian esto que está pasando es por algo y yo quiero que tú seas el primero –me dice un poco sonrojada

No puede ser el amor de mi vida está declarando que es virgen, no puedo creerlo esto es maravilloso encontrar un viejo amor en otro lugar donde jamás imagine, nunca pensé que los viejos sentimientos se harían presentes.

Sin pensarlo acorto la distancia que se interpone entre los dos, un beso que los dos estábamos esperando, un beso que fue y será el que encienda aquella llama que tenía encendida por muchos días, meses y años.

El deseo se apodera de mí el beso lo intensifico llegando a un clímax de locura, la pego mas a mi cuerpo, ella se sonroja un poco, al sentirla tan cerca mí cuerpo experimenta una sensación de pasión, a pesar de que ella aún estaba vestida siento sus senos mi mente empieza a trabajar imaginándolos firmes.

Un suspiro me permitió profundizar el beso, mis neuronas se estaban desconectando o por lo menos me daban el pase a las hormonas, ella pasó sus manos por mi cuello asiendo un poco de cosquillas dando paso a sensaciones extrañas.

Nos besábamos con pasión, con anhelo, y desesperación. La tome de la cintura levantándola del suelo unos centímetros, llevándola hasta la cama, la recosté sin dejar de acariciarla y me acurruco a su lado.

Tímidamente y como un cristal a punto de romperse, recorrí su cuello, ella por más que trató de reprimir unos gemidos, estos desobedientemente se escapaban de sus labios. Nuestros cuerpos pedían más, anhelaban más de nuestro amor habían esperado tanto que hoy no se podrían parar, no les importaba el lugar y el tiempo.

De la manera más tierno y delicado, fui despojándola del vestido que cubría su cuerpo, torpemente ella fue deshaciéndose de mi pantalón, yo estaba en clara desventaja pero no me importaba, en segundos ella quedo en las mismas condiciones que yo, la besaba tiernamente pero con pasión en zonas que hacían que se perdiera de ella misma.

El contacto ya era más íntimo, solo las ropas interiores nos prohibían sentirnos completamente, nos recorríamos cada centímetro de piel al descubierto, besábamos cada parte donde era posible, logrando que la temperatura ambiente subiera unos grados. Estábamos en otra dimensión, disfrutando de lo prohibido, de lo que por incorrecto nos habían negado. En cuestión de minutos ninguna prenda cubría nuestros cuerpos.

Completamente desnudos donde nuestros cuerpos pedían clemencia, teníamos que concretar nuestro amor prohibido, porque por sobre todas las cosas, solo éramos unos viles extraños que no se conocían en este mundo.

Me acomode entre sus piernas, frotando mi sexo con el de ella sin intención por el momento de penetrar, nuestras respiraciones aumentaron, disfrutando la sensación placentera de la humedad y dureza de nuestros cuerpos.

Pero yo observaba el miedo en sus ojos, sus manos estaban tensas, yo lo entendía, no le quería hacer daño, la bese lentamente y le susurre al oído.

-No me voy a enojar si no quieres, no quiero hacerte daño

-Caspian, te amo –me dijo con una pequeña lagrima que recorrió sus ojos

Nos besamos de nuevo y como si esto fuera una llave que me permitiera entrar en ella lo hice lentamente, sentí que su cuerpo se tensó, me detuve temiendo haberla lastimado, pero con un beso me indico seguir haciendo una danza en nuestros cuerpos haciendo que los dos terminemos exhaustos pero llegando a la gloria, no nos importó el tiempo y el lugar, solo queríamos amarnos.

Terminamos cansados queriendo llegar a los brazos de Morfeo, ella se acomoda en mi pecho quedando profundamente dormida al instante, yo de rato hago lo mismo.

* * *

Después de un rato de haber pasado con sus padres la menor de los Pevensie entro corriendo a la casa, solo quería descansar y hablar con su hermana mayor de un tema que se había estado evitando por días, la llegada del rey de Narnia a su casa.

Al entrar a la casa observo que estaba muy callada, Lucy pensó que era porque Caspian había llegado cansado de trabajar y se encontraba descansando en su habitación y Susan en verdad estaba dormida con el dolor de cabeza que había tenido por lo cual no acompaño a sus hermanos y padres a un paseo familiar.

_Flashback_

_Lo habían planeado toda la mañana los señores Pevensie y los más jóvenes de la familia Lucy y Edmund, salir un momento para despejarse del ambiente de tensión de la guerra, invitarían a Caspian para que conociera más de la ciudad pero este se negó ya que dijo que tenía mucho trabajo._

_Cuando se lo dijeron a los hermanos mayores Peter lo tomo con mucho entusiasmo pero Susan no, ella se disculpó porque no podía acompañarlos el motivo con el que se excusó es que tenía dolor de cabeza y no podía salir, lo que no sabía es que su hermana menor sospechaba que no quería ir porque se quería quedar sola a meditar sobre un tema que cada noche evadía, sus sentimientos hacia el rey de Narnia._

_Fin flashback_

Lucy subió las escaleras lentamente deseaba llegar a su cuarto a descansar habían caminado mucho, ella se adelantó sus pies la estaban matando, al llegar a su habitación observo que Susan no se encontraba en ella, pero algo llamo la atención de la joven, el cuarto del invitado especial estaba entreabierto y lo más extraño es que observo que una prenda tirada en el suelo se parecía al vestido que llevaba puesto su hermana.

Camino lentamente a lo mejor Caspian se lo llevo por equivocación, pero algo estaba raro, se acercó ingeniando una idea de asustar al joven rey, al llegar a la puerta la abrió lentamente pensando en ser silenciosa y espantarlo cuando estuviera dormido, pero al abrirla su mente no pudo procesar la escena que estaba presenciando, su hermana mayor en brazos de… Caspian.

* * *

Chicos lo siento por tardarme tanto pero

es que acabo de entrar a la escuela y no

habia podido hacerlo

espero que les guste no se si se esperaban esto

pero fue lo que se me ocurrio

vendra mas de la parejita y aparte empezaremos a

ver como afectara la amenaza a Caspian en un mundo desconocido

nos vemos espero sus reviews oks

gracias por todos


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Después de que me tarde mucho para poder subir el siguiente capítulo es que ya entre a la escuela y ustedes saben cómo es esto pero prometo ponerme más rápido al día y pues aquí les dejo el siguiente a ver que sale…

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Secretos prohibidos **

La más pequeña de los jóvenes Pevensie estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que veía, su hermana estaba con él, no sabía qué hacer se le ocurría despertarlos y regañarlos hacerles ver que se estaban equivocando o ir con su hermano Edmund e idear un plan, pero creo que en ese momento solo su mente se enfocaba a la escena que vivía.

De repente escucho unos pasos venían deprisa, se puso nerviosa descubrirían a su querida hermanita por su "pequeña" travesura y sería un gran escándalo, deseo que el que fuera subiendo no fuera su hermano mayor o su padre, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando volteo y vio a Peter acercándose a ella.

-Lucy hasta que te encontré, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás muy pálida, estas bien? –preguntaba preocupado el mayor de los Pevensie

-Si… si solo que quería jugarle una broma a Caspian –decía cerrando rápidamente la puerta

-Si sería bueno darle una buena bienvenida, si quieres yo te ayudo –decía Peter tratando de pasar

-No… no como crees mejor dejémoslo descansar –decía Lucy tratando de detener a su hermano

-Bueno si es verdad otro día, voy a ayudar a papá con unas herramientas en el patio –decía despidiéndose de su hermana

Lucy al estar segura de que su hermano se había ido, decidió entrar a la habitación y hablar seriamente con su hermana y con el joven rey, al entrar cerró la puerta dando un golpe para que se despertaran y supieran que ella estaba ahí y los había descubierto.

Cuando los dos tortolos despertaron asustados por que no sabían que estaba pasando, Lucy hubiera dado lo que fuera por tomarles una foto de la cara que pusieron cuando la vieron dentro de la habitación.

-Lucy, te podemos explicar –le decía nervioso Caspian

-No quiero que me expliquen, pero en que estaban pensando –pasaba la mirada fríamente de Caspian a Susan y así sucesivamente

-Lu, por favor no digas nada, por favor si papá o Peter se dan cuenta no me quiero imaginar –rogaba su hermana apresurándose a vestirse

-Nosotros no quería… -decía Caspian pero fue interrumpido por Lucy

-No querían no me digan –decía sarcásticamente –pues la escena que acabo de ver no es una de las mejores de mi vida, que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera sido la que los descubre, si hubiera sido Peter o Edmund o peor nuestro padre…

-No sigas Lucy, pero por favor no digas nada, te lo suplico –decía Susan con la cabeza baja.

Caspian se levanto para vestirse y pero al ver a Susan que empezó a llorar se acerco a ella abrazándola tiernamente, al ver aquella escena Lucy supo que el amor que alguna vez existió volvió a resurgir y ella no podía ser cruel y delatarlos aunque sabía que estaban cometiendo un error donde los dos podrían salir heridos, pero más su hermana y ella no podría perdonarse que pudo hacer hecho algo.

-De acuerdo será un secreto que los tres tendremos –accedió Lucy

Susan y Caspian la voltearon a ver con cara de no creerlo, pero al ver que era verdad Susan se separo de su amor llegando a su hermana dándole un abrazo que decía gracias.

-Pero con una condición –viéndolos a los dos –tengan en cuenta una cosa si Peter, Edmund o papá los descubren nos vamos a meter en un gran problema si se van a ver escojan lugares y momentos en los cuales nadie los pueda ver, ha y otra cosa por favor no quiero ser tía tan pequeña –esto último lo decía expresando escalofríos.

-Gracias Lu, sabía que podía contar contigo

-Si en verdad te lo agradecemos, te debemos mucho y créeme te lo vamos a recompensar –decía Caspian

-Bueno está bien me voy y sal con cuidado –señalaba a Susan –no quiero que los descubran.

Al salir de la habitación Lucy se sentía feliz por lo que había hecho, sabía perfectamente que su hermana estaba enamorada del rey desde su última visita y no había podido sacárselo del corazón, pero también sabía que cuando se entero del matrimonio de Caspian su ojos se tornaron tristes pero lo sabia esconder tan bien que jamás le dijo que ella sabía que por varias noches se la paso llorando por el amor que dejo en una tierra lejana.

Cuando llego a su cuarto se dio cuenta que esa relación no duraría mucho porque seguramente Caspian regresaría a Narnia algún día y esto devastaría a su hermana, pero por el momento tenía una misión muy grande que por lo que durara este romance lo tenía que encubrir.

Llego la noche todo parecía normal, nadie sospechaba lo que había pasado, pero si era evidente que el trato entre Susan y Caspian había cambiado la distancia que ponían se había terminado pero no sabían por cuánto tiempo.

* * *

_Me siento raro donde me encuentro solo veo arboles a caso estoy en Narnia, observo a mi alrededor estoy en el bosque, decido caminar y explorar la zona, de repente escucho que alguien me sigue desenfundo mi espada y me pongo en guardia, volteo a todos lados pero no veo a nadie._

_Estoy nervioso siento que me observan, al caminar un poco más veo una gran luz azul me recuerda algo pero no se que, por un presentimiento me dice que me dirija hacia ese lugar._

_Al llegar no lo puedo creer es mi esposa, quiero correr a abrazarla pero al intentarlo veo que no puedo ya que entre ella y yo esta un lago, pero lo más extraño es que ella se encuentra en el centro del mismo._

_Cuando me ve su mirada es triste, está llorando pero que pasa, de repente el escenario cambia radicalmente y me encuentro cerca del castillo pero está lleno de espinas y todo se ve tan gris y triste._

_Veo de nuevo a mi esposa está a unos metros de mi al querer correr ella se va alejando más y más y cuando estoy a punto de llegar con ella alguien me detiene, mi hijo._

_-¿Por qué papá? –dice tristemente_

_No entiendo la pregunta y al voltear veo a una figura encapuchada y antes de hacer algo saca su espada y me la incrusta en el pecho directo al corazón, se me empieza a nublar la vista pero antes de de perder la conciencia, veo que la figura que me apuñalo es mi esposa._

Despierto agitado que significa ese sueño, me siento mal, estoy bañado en sudor y temblando, de repente siento un pequeño piquete en el pecho rápidamente me desabotono la pijama y veo que tengo rojo y me duele, que tan real fue ese sueño o acaso el enemigo está aquí en este mundo.

Me trato de tranquilizar pero al pensar en el sueño siento algo de realidad en el, durante lo que resta de la noche no puedo conciliar el sueño, me quedo pensando esto a caso es por lo que paso con Susan.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Bajo muy adormilado por lo poco que dormí esa pesadilla fue muy real y aun me dolía el pecho, tenía que ir a trabajar no tenía ganas pero ni modo en este mundo tengo que ser otro, cuando vi a Peter y Edmund se preparaban para ir con su padre al trabajo ya que tenía entendido que estaban de vacaciones.

Como yo era el último en salir al trabajo la señora Pevensie siempre ponía desayuno y esta vez incluyo uno más, me pareció muy tierno porque jamás tuve una madre que me cuidara como lo hace ella.

-Caspian suerte en el trabajo –dijo una voz que me subió los ánimos

-Gracias Susan –le digo con una sonrisa

Cuando salgo y voy hacia el trabajo siento que alguien me sigue por lo que apresuro el paso, me siento como en el sueño, pero por el apuro y todo llego rápidamente a la oficina y veo que tengo mucho trabajo.

Pasan horas y lo único que deseo es llegar a la casa y dormir un poco sin tener pesadillas, esto era de lo que hablaban Aslan y el profesor Kirke acerca de que tenia que ser fuerte y no darme por vencido.

Cuando llego a la casa solo se encuentran los jóvenes Pevensie, yo tengo la intención de irme a dormir pero Peter tiene otros planes y me invita a una fiesta, acepto de mala gana. Solo me da una hora para poder cambiarme.

Al llegar a la fiesta la pasamos muy bien se me olvida lo del sueño y todo.

Llegamos a la casa de madrugada a hurtadillas de todos ya que están dormidos, Peter se despide y cada quien llega a su cuarto, al abrir la puerta me encuentro con una sorpresa.

-Caspian ya sabes qué hora es –dice Susan algo enojada

-Es que… ya sabes tu hermano me invito a una fiesta –me excuso

-Creo que ya espere mucho voy a mi cuarto –dice dirigiéndose a la puerta

Pasa a un lado mío y por más que lo quiero ocultar me estoy burlando de ella esta celosa de pensar que estuve con alguien más, así que la tomo de un brazo la giro lentamente y queda muy cerca pegada mi cuerpo, cierro la puerta con la mano libre.

-No te escaparas y no te preocupes no estuve con nadie –le digo algo burlón

Sin más nuestras caras se acercan más y más de nuevo llega el beso que tanto necesitaba para estar bien.

Después de ese beso se queda conmigo y si que pasara nada solo necesito no quedarme solo para no soñar pesadillas.

**3 semanas después **

Las visitas de Susan en la noche se hicieron más frecuentes cuando ella no se quedaba conmigo tenia pesadillas de hecho la misma que tuve aquella noche, no sabía cómo combatir esto, también me había puesto a pensar mucho en la relación que tenia con Susan porque aunque yo me hiciera ilusiones en quedarme en este mundo sabía que algún día volvería y no se me olvidaba algo estaba casado en aquel mundo.

Me había adaptado rápidamente a la familia el señor Pevensie me trata como a un hijo y es por eso que mi relación con su hija ya no la siento igual que los primeros días y menos hoy con la llamada que recibí por parte del profesor.

_Flashback_

_Me estaba alistando para salir al trabajo cuando Peter me aviso que tenía una llamada telefónica por parte del profesor._

_Peter se veía serio yo al verlo pensé que era una mala noticia._

_-Como estas querido sobrino –me dice el profesor _

_-Bien trabajando arduamente _

_-Te tengo una gran noticia de seguro la has estado esperando, adivina a quien tengo al lado te va a dar mucho gusto tenerlos a tu lado y protegerlos porque no sabemos cuando acabe esta guerra –decía entusiasmado_

_-…-no sé qué decir estoy en shock_

_-Caspian estás ahí, amor me escuchas este mundo es muy raro pero me alegro estar contigo, aquí esta Rilian –escucho la voz de aquella mujer con la que estoy casado_

_-Hola amor me da mucho gusto ¿Cuándo llegan? –pregunto aún anonadado_

_-Los señores con los que te estás quedando vendrán hoy en la noche para mañana llegar eso fue lo que nos dijo este noble señor –decía emocionada_

_-Que bien te espero, cuídate nos vemos mañana –escuche cuando colgó el teléfono _

_Lentamente baje la bocina y colgué Peter solo me veía antes de que me preguntara salí corriendo para evitar preguntas._

_Fin flashback_

Hoy un día demasiado pesado primero la llamada, luego la regañada que me pusieron por llegar tarde, después los montones de trabajo que tenia y lo más importante como le voy a decir a Susan que nuestro amor se tiene que acabar, la voy a lastimar mucho.

Al salir del trabajo me voy lo más despacio posible, pero en algún momento llego, mi recibimiento es de que vamos a estar solos porque los padres de los reyes saldrán y llegaran mañana pero no les dijeron que iban hacer, pero desgraciadamente Peter y yo si sabíamos, pero por más que él quería sacar el tema yo lo evadía tanto, quería que Susan se enterara por mí.

Como todas las noches espere que Susan saliera de su cuarto y viniera a verme estaba tan nervioso, molesto y demás, al entrar lentamente para que no la escucharan llego recibiéndome con un beso de lo más apasionado, solo que esta vez no se lo correspondí por lo que se extraño.

-¿Qué tienes, estas bien? –dice algo divertida

-No, estoy cansado ha de ser eso –no podía decirle

-No tú tienes algo más, me lo puedes contar –me dice queriéndome besar pero yo la retiro y me voy por una silla para ponerme frente de ella

-Susan tenemos que hablar –mi corazón se iba a romper pero no igual que el de ella

-Te ves raro, es algo malo –pregunta preocupada

-Es que esto ya no puede ser, ya no puedo más estando junto a tus padres y mentirles no ya no –le digo lo más calmado posible

-¿Cómo?

-Que lo nuestro se termino –al decir esto mi corazón se estremece

-Estás jugando verdad –se para y empieza a caminar quiere decir que esta enojada

-No podemos seguir así y tú lo sabes yo no sé cuánto tiempo estaré es mejor ahorita

-¡CASPIAN X, SOLO JUGASTE CONMIGO! –me grita dándome una cachetada

-No escúchame –la tomo por las manos –sabíamos que esto podía pasar y no grites

-Que no grite, no sabes cómo me acabas de herir, que hay de los planes juntos los olvidaste aaahhh y otra cosa solo… -me dice con lagrimas en los ojos

Me siento como un tonto estoy haciendo lo correcto pero la estoy hiriendo.

-Suéltame Caspian –me dice enojada

-No espérate necesitas escuchar esto –tratando de explicar

-Suéltame ya –exigía

De repente se escucha que abren la puerta, volteamos los dos y es Peter, Edmund y Lucy, nos veían asustados y enojados a la vez, yo la suelto rápidamente.

-Pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntaba Peter –pero creo que ya se, no lo puedo creer Susan cuando papá se entere de que su hijita se… -pero antes de acabar una cachetada por Susan llega

-No sabes de lo que hablas –dice Susan a su hermano

-Si lo sé, pero la que no sabes eres tú ya te dijo tu amante que mañana llega su esposa e hijo porque crees que papá y mamá no están porque los traerán mañana –decía señalándome

-Es verdad Caspian –decía Susan con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Si, es verdad –casi como un susurro

Sin más solo me ve con su cara bañada en lagrimas, sale corriendo quiero ir tras de ella, pero Edmund me detiene, solo veo que Lucy va tras de ella entrando a su habitación, sé que su corazón acaba de hacer pedazos como el mío.

Pero lo más importante en ese momento que los hombres de esta familia eran muy celosos y posiblemente no lo iban a dejar pasar, aunque estuvieran enojados con su hermana no más que conmigo.

* * *

Aqui les dejo un nuevo cap a ver que les parece

un dia sin tarea y aburrida se pone uno a redactar cosas

raras espero sus reviews

bye...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Espero subir más rápidamente capítulos pero no se porque con las tareas y otras cosas a veces no me da tiempo, pero lo más importante es que aun no tengo el clímax de la historia. Si se han dado cuenta la historia es de Caspian pero a veces necesito poner algunas escenas extras de los sentimientos de los otros personajes.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**LA VERDAD DUELE**

Susan estaba en su cuarto devastada con lo que había pasado recordando los momentos que paso con aquel hombre que amo desde el primer día que lo vio en aquellas tierras lejanas, pero por obra del destino no podían estar juntos esta vez le había roto el corazón y no podía dejar de llorar.

Recordaba la última vez que hicieron el amor y hablaron de quedarse juntos, recordaba que él le había prometido no dejarla y hablar con quien necesitara para poder quedarse con ella, le punzaba el pecho como si lo hubieran arrancado de un jalón.

Su hermana menor estaba al lado de ella pero no sabía que decirle por eso solo la abrazaba.

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento pero Lucy siempre tuvo miedo de que pasara esto, pero esta vez se había puesto muy feo.

De repente se abre violentamente la puerta de la habitación, eran sus hermanos Peter se veía enojado y Edmund un poco menos pero aún así se veía molesto.

-Susan Pevensie ahora tú me vas a explicar todo, así que empieza –decía molesto Peter

-Déjala Peter no vez como se encuentra –tratando de evitar una pelea decía Lucy

-Lucy no se me olvida que tú sabías y los encubriste ya te das cuenta lo que pasa por esconder secretos que son prohibidos –decía Peter

-Sí y luego que me van hacer de seguro al pobre de Caspian ni siquiera se pudo defender y quieren venir con Susan a hacerle lo mismo pero no se los permitiré –se interponía Lucy entre sus dos hermanos

-Déjalos Lu, gracias por estar conmigo, pero creo que me merezco todo lo que me pasa –decía Susan levantándose de la cama

Peter cerró la puerta lo más violento que pudo ser que unas figuras de cera cayeron al suelo, Susan sabía perfectamente que había cometido un grave error y su hermano estaba muy enojado y decepcionado.

-Peter te puedo explicar todo lo que paso, pero no quiero recordar cosas que viví –se trataba de controlar la lagrimas Susan

-¡ASÍ NO ME DIGAS! –gritaba Peter

-Que no entiendes Peter lo que pasa Susan se siente muy mal, déjala que se tranquilice y tu también Edmund –tratando de tranquilizar a todos Lucy

-Por favor Peter ya no grites ves que nuestras hermanas son cómplices –decía Edmund

-No empieces quieres –decía Lucy algo molesta

-Ya cállate Lucy tú sabías y no dijiste nada ni siquiera a mí, no confiaste algo tan importante

-Y cuando has confiado en mí o te recuerdo aquella vez que… -decía Lucy bajando la mirada

-Está bien… ya no digas nada –decía Edmund algo cabizbajo

Después de esto un silencio largo, las horas pasaban pero ninguno de los cuatro hermanos quería ceder, hasta que Lucy ya no soporto más.

-Peter, Edmund por favor necesitamos hablar y llegar a un acuerdo –los veía tristemente Lucy –no se pueden enterar nuestros padres, que les van a decir que nuestra hermana se equivoco de cuarto porque se enamoro de un viejo conocido que es rey en sus tierras y que sus hijos también lo son.

-Tienes razón ¿Cómo le vamos a decir a mamá y papá? –decía pensativo Edmund

En aquel momento Susan solo quería que la dejaran sola necesitaba pensar, si las miradas de sus hermanos fulminaran ella ya no existiría en aquel momento.

-Está bien Lucy tu ganas, pero solo por ti porque tú siempre piensas en todo y en todos –dice Peter lanzando una mirada severa a Susan.

-Si lo dices por mi puedes estar seguro que no me romperás mas el corazón… de lo que ya lo tengo –Susan hablaba entrecortado a causa del llanto

-No me preocupo por ti ¿sabes por qué? crees que no se cuanto lo extrañaste cuando regresamos de Narnia, cuanto sufriste cuando nuestros hermanos nos dijeron lo de la última visita y también sé que finges tan bien que nadie se da cuenta.

Susan se quedo anonadada con lo que acababa de escuchar, sus hermanos sabían todo pero se lo ocultaron para que sobrellevara rápidamente el corazón roto y esta vez ¿harían lo mismo o no?

-Te juro que no le conté nada Susan –decía Lucy asustada

-Necesito pensar y ¿Qué pasara con…? –Susan le dolía pronunciar aquel nombre

-Con Caspian quieres decir –Edmund quería ser cruel un momento

Susan solo volteo y su mirada fue dura, sabía que su hermano solo lo hacía para molestarla pero en ese momento no era gracioso.

-Hablamos con él, primero Ed no se aguanto –hizo una señal un puñetazo –y pues un poco de sangre broto después algo civilizados hablamos de hombre a hombre y como en todo vamos a fingir claro que a mí no me agrada la idea, pero pagaran un poco su error al estar frente a todos y no poder decir nada.

-Como si fuera tan fácil –decía Susan

-Si lo fue solo caminaste unos pasos y te metiste en su cuarto, eso fue mucho más sencillo y más meterte en la cama de un hombre casado –expresaba enojado Peter

Susan al escuchar esto se levanto le hervía la sangre sentía coraje, dolor, angustia pero lo importante que lo que decía su hermano era verdad, abrió la puerta, lanzo una mirada asesina a su hermano y al salir choco con Caspian, tan solo lo miro con aquel sentimiento que los dos transmitían.

-Perdón no era mí… -le decía Caspian

-Solo no digas nada –decía Susan con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas

Diciendo esto bajo las escaleras, se sentía devastada con ganas de salir corriendo y gritar a todo pulmón y sacar todo pero no podía hacer eso, quería estar sola, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa, salió llego aquel pequeño sótano donde se resguardan de los bombardeos.

Al llegar Susan cerró la puerta y la realidad cayó sobre ella no podía procesar tanto dolor que en aquel momento sentía sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al piso sin fuerzas y sin ganas de levantarse, tomo una pequeña almohada la abrazo tan fuerte que sentía asfixiarse, de repente sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, el sueño la estaba empezando a vencer y quedo dormida, sin importarle el frio y la lluvia que empezaba en ese momento.

Lucy se quedo preocupada, sus hermanos ya se habían ido a dormir pero sabía que la noche estaba por terminar y sus padres llegarían al medio día necesitaban estar "bien" para entonces, también sabía que todos necesitaban estar solos para pensar y reflexionar.

Decidió ir con su hermana llevándole una cobija el ambiente estaba frío, cuando llego solo abrió la puerta al ver aquella escena tan triste no podía dejarla sola, fue rápidamente por otra cobija y primero resguardo del frío a su hermana, se recostó en el piso abraso lentamente temiendo el rechazo pero no paso nada y haciendo lo mismo que Susan termino por rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron de lo más nefastos tenían humor que nadie se aguantaba, Caspian muy apenas le hablaba a Lucy, Peter y Edmund solo se volteaban al verlo pasar y Susan solo se la pasaba pegada a un libro evadiendo a todos.

Cuando vieron que se acercaba la hora de llegada de sus padres y la esposa e hijo de Caspian todos mostraron la mejor cara que podían poner en aquel momento ya que no podían descubrir lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Los minutos pasaron pero parecían que jamás llegarían hasta que de pronto a todos se les puso los pelos de punta, entraron primero los señores Pevensie y después una linda muchacha que parecía un ángel y a un lado de ella un niño, cuando lo vio Susan se sorprendió tanto de cuanto se parecía a su padre.

Caspian no sabía que sentía, todo estaba tan revuelto ese día, al verlo la joven recién llegada corrió y abraso a su marido dándole un beso siendo esto una gran tortura para Susan no podía seguir viendo y presenciando todo esto pero al quererse ir su hermano se interpuso reteniéndola sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta.

Ahora lo importante era que pasaría con Narnia y con todos los sentimientos que se habían formado todo este tiempo, tanto Susan como Caspian tenían que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para dejar de amarse por lo que en aquel momento del abraso Caspian volteo a ver a Susan dando una mirada diciendo perdóname pero no puedo.

* * *

disculpen que me haya tardado

pero la verdad habia andado de un lado

para otro pero bueno aqui esta

nos vemos y espero que les guste

si lo se esta muy telenovelero pero

con la escuela no tengo tanta inspiracion

gracias por seguir mi historia

y espero sus reviews..-


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Espero subir más rápidamente capítulos pero no sé porque con las tareas y otras cosas a veces no me da tiempo, pero lo más importante es que aun no tengo el clímax de la historia. Si se han dado cuenta la historia es de Caspian pero a veces necesito poner algunas escenas extras de los sentimientos de los otros personajes.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Descubriendo Secretos **

Susan perdóname no puedo estar contigo creo que es lo mejor para los dos me decía a mi mismo mientras abrasaba a mi esposa e hijo, las lagrimas que corrían por mi cara eran de tristeza y desesperación ¿Por qué Aslan me mando aquí? ¿Por qué con ella? Que no puede entender que fue como ponerle un dulce a un niño que no puede comer.

Todos nos observan pero mis ojos buscan desesperadamente a mi reina al encontrarlos sus ojos tienen la mirada perdida, triste y sin vida no quiero estar aquí pero no tengo alternativa.

-Mi vida no llores ya estamos aquí –dice tiernamente -¿pero que te pasó en el ojo? –dice asustada al verme un pequeño moretón ocasionado por uno de los reyes

-No me paso nada solo fue un mal paso –digo zafándome de más explicaciones

-Bueno ya sé que eres un poco despistado –me dice dándome otro beso

-Pero como soy despistado verdad, mira deja te presento nuestros amigos –tratando de no ver a los reyes a los ojos

-Bueno yo ya los conozco ellos son…

-No creo que los conozcas –interrumpiéndola –son los hijos de los señores que te fueron a traer mi amor –los reyes y yo suspiramos al momento de que pude salvar el día.

-Así ya recordé –hace cara de olvidadiza

-Mira ellos son los hombres de la familia el… Peter y Edmund, jóvenes bastante fuertes y valientes –los dos la saludan amablemente –ellas son las chicas más hermosas que he conocido me han tratado muy bien ella es Lucy y ella –mi voz se quiebra un poco –Susan.

Veo como mi querida reina da la mano a mi esposa, sus ojos están conteniendo las lágrimas que desea sacar pero no puede.

-Y ella es mi querida esposa Liliandi –presento a mi esposa –bueno ya todos se conocen –digo volteando a ver si no me falta nadie

-Papi y yo no cuento –escucho una dulce voz a un lado mío

-Claro que si, el es mi hijo Rilian es un príncipe para mí –lo tomo en los brazos y doy un beso.

-¡Que dulce niño! –dice Lucy

-Papi puedo preguntarte algo –dice con cara de travesura

-Si dime hijo

-¿Por qué ellos se llaman igual que los reyes que están en los libros y pinturas de nuestra casa?

Todos nos quedamos helados a esa pregunta, no sabemos qué responderle solo nos volteamos a ver y los señores Pevensie solo nos ven con cara de interrogante.

-No hijo no creo –tratando de que se le olvide

-Si papá, mira ella –señala a Lucy –se llama como la reina Lucy "la valiente" y además se parece

Lucy se pone nerviosa ya que estamos a punto de que nos descubran.

-¿Lucy? ¿Valiente? No me hagan reír si con solo ver una araña grita por toda la casa –dice Edmund -¿verdad papá?

-Si la verdad hijo, lo siento hija pero es verdad –dice el señor Pevensie a punto de soltar una carcajada

Con este acto de Edmund nos salvo a todos, sé que lo hizo por ellos y no por mí pero de todos modos se lo agradezco, a mi hijo se le borro un poco lo que pregunto, todos nos reímos un poco por las bromas.

Después mi esposa decidió ir a conocer la casa y a descansar un poco, me despedí de ella porque necesitaba ir a respirar y pensar un poco de todo lo que había pasado, al salir del cuarto la persona menos indicada estaba fuera del suyo, sentí que mi corazón se volvió a destruir.

Sus ojos decían que mal se sentía, quería correr y besarla, amarla de nuevo pero no podía y no era nada.

Solo nuestras miradas chocaron pero no se podía hacer nada, cuando estaba a punto de soltar una lágrima una pequeña mano me jalo el pantalón, Rilian mi hijo hizo que desviara la mirada no sabía que decirle, su padre se sentía mal.

-¿Papi puedo ir contigo? –preguntaba

-Sabes otro día te llevo necesito ir a trabajar –le decía dándole un beso en la frente

-¿Pero por qué? Si tú eres un rey y no debes trabajar –decía tristemente

-Porque a veces los reyes también trabajan y tienen que ir sin sus hijos –no podía dejarlo así.

De repente la mujer que en este momento tenia roto el corazón por mi se acerco pensé que me iba a decir algo pero fue todo lo contrario ni siquiera me voltio a ver.

-Rilian así te llamas verdad –le decía a mi hijo –quieres venir conmigo voy a enseñarte unas historias de una tierra que antes fue mi hogar, ven –dijo Susan tomándolo de la mano.

-Pero yo quiero ir con mi papá –decía tercamente Rilian

-Yo pienso que debes ir con la Reina Susan –me voltio a ver sorprendido –ella conoce mejor Narnia que yo –le dije al oído

-¿De verdad ella es la Reina "la benévola"? ¿Por qué mintieron hace rato? –me decía algo enojado

-Porque si decimos el secreto nos van a mandar lejos y ya nunca nos volveremos a ver –decía Susan

-Bueno está bien, voy con la reina pero después quiero jugar contigo –decía soltándose de mi brazo

-Es un trato

Susan se llevo a mi hijo a su recamara así me dejaría un rato solo con mis pensamientos y podría pensar como combatir esta batalla que tanto separa a mi familia.

Salí de la casa dirigiéndome a la plaza más cercana donde comúnmente los Pevensie disfrutaban sus fines de semana, esperaba que mi hijo estuviera bien pero en las manos que se quedo yo podía saber que estaría perfectamente bien.

* * *

Susan había accedido a quedarse con Rilian un momento pero no por cinco horas seguidas, era un niño muy tierno pero preguntaba tantas cosas que en un momento pensó que la iban a descubrir sus padres.

-Rilian mejor ven vamos a la habitación –decía Susan después de quitarle una rama que estaba usando como espada.

-Te vez muy bien de mamá, desgraciadamente es hijo de Caspian y su esposa –dijo su hermano Peter que acababa de salir al patio.

-Cállate Peter no quiero pelear mejor enséñale técnicas del uso de la espada ahorita que no están nuestros padres –decía Susan dándole una rama a su hermano

-¿Ya le dijeron la verdad? –decía Peter algo sorprendido

-Si era lo mejor pero si lo mantenemos entretenido no creo que papá o mamá sospechen ya que pensaran que son imaginaciones de un niño pequeño

-Es cierto y le dijiste que yo soy el rey Peter "el magnífico" –decía Peter tomando la rama como si fuera espada.

-Te lo dejo necesito ir a mi habitación –decía Susan entrando a la casa

Susan ya no soportaba estar más con Rilian no era que no quisiera pero lo que dijo su hermano hizo acordarse del día anterior y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas.

Cuando iba a su habitación sus lágrimas inundaban su cara y siendo así que al subir las escaleras se sentía tan mal que no se dio cuenta chocando con la esposa de Caspian.

-Perdón no me fije, disculpa –disculpándose Susan y ayudando a levantarse a Liliandi

-No te preocupes creo fue mi culpa, dormí muy placentero me gusta su casa –decía algo apenada

-No te apures y que bien eres bienvenida cuando quieras ya sabes –tratando de hablar bien Susan ya que a causa del llanto se le complicaba hablar

-Te pasa algo estas muy pálida, disculpe su majestad se que usted es uno de los reyes de antaño –haciendo reverencia

-No hagas eso, ya no soy más una reina –decía tristemente Susan

-Recuerde lo que dice Aslan el que fue rey de Narnia siempre lo será

Susan ya no soportaba estar hablando con la esposa de su amado solo quería irse, de verdad se sentía tan mal que le estaba afectando físicamente, en ese momento un fuerte dolor llego a su estomago ella pensó que podría soportarlo pero no, su vista se empezó a nublar cayendo al piso pegándose fuertemente en la cabeza en la esquina de una mesa pequeña, haciéndose una pequeña abertura de donde empezó a salir sangre.

Liliandi trato de ayudarla, pero Susan esta tan débil que tuvo que ir por ayuda, pero se encontró que estaban solas ya que había una nota de Peter donde decía que llevaba a Rilian a comprar un helado, se puso nerviosa ya que en ese mundo no sabía que hacer en cambio en Narnia si sabia como actuar.

En ese momento vio que entro Caspian fue como un llamado divino que en ese momento necesitaba ayuda y era urgente.

-¡Caspian, ven rápido! –decía tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas asustada? –decía Caspian asustado

-La reina Susan se desmayó y se pego en la cabeza y le está saliendo sangre necesito que vengas rápido

Al oír esto Caspian no espero que le dieran más ordenes y fue directamente a donde estaba Susan, él tampoco sabía qué hacer, la tomo en sus brazos indico a su esposa que abriera la puerta de la recamara de Susan y Lucy, la acomodo, con un pañuelo limpio lo puso en la pequeña herida.

-¿Qué hacemos Caspian? –decía su esposa asustada

-No sé solo los reyes saben qué hacer en este mundo cuando pasa esto –se escucho que alguien entro –mira creo que alguien llego ve rápido y dile lo que paso ellos sabrán que hacer.

Liliandi obedeció a su esposo salió de la recamara vio que era su hijo que entraba corriendo y se le colgaba en las piernas lo tomo del brazo y se dirigió a Peter diciendo lo que había pasado con su hermana, antes de que terminara ya estaba en la habitación, hizo a un lado a Caspian mirándolo severamente.

-¡Rápido! mira esta es el número de teléfono del doctor –pasándole un pedazo de papel a Caspian –es amigo de papá fueron juntos a la guerra, bueno olvida eso háblale me supongo que sabes cómo marcar un teléfono –Caspian respondía afirmativamente –perfecto dile que estás hablando de parte de la familia Pevensie que por favor venga rápido –suplicaba Peter.

Caspian obedeció ordenes siempre había tomado mal las ordenes de Peter pero esta vez era una emergencia, cuando llego al teléfono al principio batallo un poco pero al final pudo hacerlo. Hablo con el doctor este a su vez le respondió que iría en seguida.

Su esposa llego a su lado pero él solo pensaba en una persona y no podía estar con ella, en ese momento llegaron todos los faltantes de la familia, en minutos todos estaban enterados de lo que sucedía.

Las reacciones de cada uno fue muy notoria Lucy al saberlo fue corriendo a ver a su hermana y no la pudieron sacar de la habitación, Edmund solo se puso serio y espero fuera de la recamara, Peter era igual que su padre se movían de un lado a otro tratando de remediar la situación, la señora Pevensie hacia lo mismo que su hijo menor esperar que pasaba, mientras que la hija mayor no despertaba, Caspian solo estaba en su habitación junto a su hijo y esposa esperando noticias ninguno de los tres quería estar interrumpiendo cosas familiares aunque les preocupaba mucho.

A la llegada del doctor todo el ambiente fue tenso más de lo que había estado, entro y reviso con sumo cuidado a la joven curándole la herida y después de varios minutos de suspenso.

-No se preocupen solo ha sido una pequeña contusión a causa del golpe pero con medicamento se pondría bien en unos días –decía el doctor calmando un poco la tensión

-Pero ¿hasta cuándo va a despertar? –preguntaba el señor Pevensie

-En unos minutos u horas mas pero a lo mejor cuando despierte la cabeza le duela así que tendrán que darle este medicamento –daba un frasco lleno de capsulas –pero como es algo fuerte la mantendrá adormilada un poco mas solo hoy, los demás días el efecto será mínimo.

-Perfecto Charles cuanto te debemos por este favor –decía el señor Pevensie a su amigo

-No como crees no puedo recibir nada de alguien que me salvo en la guerra que aún no termina –decía tristemente al recordar

Al retirarse el doctor todos volvieron a sus actividades pero estando pendientes de Susan.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que la joven empezó a moverse, cuando despertó no se acordaba de gran cosa, solo recordaba que una punzada muy fuerte en el abdomen y eso era todo pero lo que más le preocupaba era el dolor de cabeza y lo anti moda que se vería con un gran parche en su cabeza.

Su madre rápidamente le administro las medicinas indicadas por lo que Susan de nuevo se sintió débil y con mucho sueño por lo que volvió a caer en la cama así olvidándose un poco de un dolor que las medicinas no sanan una herida que en ese momento dolía mas que su cabeza o abdomen, su corazón.

Cuando amaneció todos bajaron a desayunar claramente que el que acaparo toda la atención fue Edmund porque no dejaba de comer como si no lo hubiera hecho durante meses, la que apenas probo la comida fue Susan ya que aun se sentía un poco mal, Lucy estaba preocupada por su hermana pero sabía que no era por la falta de salud que estaba así sino por un hombre que se encontraba al otro extremo de la cocina platicando con su hijo que de vez en cuando le enviaba disculpas con la mirada.

Como era fin de semana era común que saliera toda la familia a pasear un poco a la pequeña plaza, los señores Pevensie querían pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus hijos porque les quedaban poco tiempo de vacaciones y al entrar no los verían seguido mucho menos a los mayores que tendrían que hacer algunas labores extras a partir de ese año.

Lucy le suplico a Susan que fuera con ellos pero esta no quiso ir ya que el medicamento la hacía sentir débil y quería dormir un poco, pero también sabían que no quería salir por lo que le había pasado y traía un parche que según ella opacaba su belleza.

Susan decidió ir a la sala a recostarse y leer un poco se sentía tan deprimida que no tenía ganas de hacer gran cosa, tomo una pequeña manta tapándose, al comenzar a leer de nuevo los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza y las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer, se tomo la cabeza como si con eso fueran de dejar de aparecer sentimientos, lo único que logro es lastimarse la herida volviendo el dolor de cabeza.

-¡Maldita herida lo único que provoca es dolor ojala que lo que provocara fuera olvido! –grito para sí misma pensado que estaba sola

-¿Por qué te haces daño si sabes que él no volverá? –dijo una voz del otro lado de la habitación

Susan se quedo petrificada al escuchar a la mujer que le dijo aquello era Liliandi la esposa de Caspian eso no se podía significar otra cosa más que ella sabía todo.

Liliandi apareció con su mirada seria pero sonriente, la mujer que tenía enfrente era una reina que había librado muchas batallas, era sabia, valiente pero sobre todo era la gran reina de antaño que su esposo nunca dejo de amar.

Desde que llego a aquel mundo nunca se había preguntado porque el gran león los mando aquella parte pero al descubrir que era la casa de los reyes de antaño supuso que era porque ellos conocían de batallas y los ayudarían a ganar esta guerra interminable, pero hasta ayer se entero de una verdad que siempre existió pero que no quería ver, lo que delato esta farsa fue la mirada que su esposo le dirigió cuando estaba con la reina.

-¿Qué dijiste? –decía Susan sorprendida

-Si como lo escuchaste te debes de dar cuenta que es evidente que mi esposo aún siente algo por ti y tú no eres la excepción –su voz era tranquila pero sin embargo sonaba amenazante

-Creo que no entiendes la situación no es como la entiendes –decía Susan tratando de desviar el tema

-Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa, las miradas, los gestos –sonaba algo triste –por favor soy una estrella veo lo que realmente sienten por medio de sus ojos, tú te la estas pasando muy mal por esto que está pasando, no sé ni quiero saber que paso en mi ausencia entre ustedes pero sé que aún lo amas.

-Liliandi no es lo que tú piensas cuando yo conocí a Caspian yo solo era alguien que no concia del amor y él me mostro el camino, pero créeme jamás quise hacer daño fue como un juego prohibido que terminamos jugando –decía avergonzada Susan

-Amo a mi esposo pero también soy mujer sabes que el sentimiento de los celos es muy fuerte, entiendo que se amen que los dos son reyes –un leve "era" se escucho de la boca de Susan –pero también recuerden que existe un hijo de por medio.

Susan sabía que lo que estaba por suceder era algo catastrófico, si sus padres se enteraban iba a hacer peor que lo que había pasado con Peter solo tenía una idea de tener que seguir disimulando hasta que esta situación se terminara.

* * *

Perdon por tener abandonado

pero es que tenia que entregar muchos

trabajos en la escuela y me traian muy estresada

espero subir mas rapido los capitulos

a ver que les parece este nos vemos

gracias por su reviews y pues epero que lleguen

muchos mas...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Espero subir más rápidamente capítulos pero no sé porque con las tareas y otras cosas a veces no me da tiempo, pero lo más importante es que aun no tengo el clímax de la historia. Si se han dado cuenta la historia es de Caspian pero a veces necesito poner algunas escenas extras de los sentimientos de los otros personajes.

Como tenía abandonado mi fic pero la verdad no tenía mucho tiempo y pues espero que les guste muchas cosas van a cambiar en la vida de alguno de nuestros protagonistas espero que les guste esos cambios.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**¿Es tan dificil amar?**

Susan sabía que lo que estaba por suceder era algo catastrófico, si sus padres se enteraban iba a hacer peor que lo que había pasado con Peter solo tenía una idea de tener que seguir disimulando hasta que esta situación se terminara.

-¿Por qué te quedaste en silencio? –preguntaba Liliandi

-Solo pensaba en lo que acabas de decir te puedo asegurar que lo que paso entre Caspian y yo ya termino mucho antes de que ustedes se casaran –decía Susan

-Creo que te mientes a sí misma y más a tu corazón

-Y que piensas hacer –decía temerosa –acaso le dirás a mis padres, si… lo acepto cometí un grave error uno que nunca debió suceder pero ahora lo estoy pagando a lo mejor es el castigo que tengo que sentir

-Pues quien piensas que soy, no soy la maldad pura solo soy una estrella que está enamorada de un hombre que es un maravilloso rey, esposo y padre, pero créeme yo no te lo digo por mi si no por mi hijo Rilian que en toda esta confusión es el más afectado –dijo Liliandi algo tajante

-Sé lo que tratas de hacer, quieres que yo me sienta peor de lo que siento haciéndome ver un error que ya paso y creo que Caspian si pensó en su hijo por eso lo nuestro termino y nunca vi a un hombre más preocupado por su familia y reino como él –decía Susan perdiendo el control y la paciencia

-Desde el momento en que… paso algo entre ustedes jamás pensó en nadie solo en él y de casualidad no te dijo que quería quedarse contigo para siempre y dejar desprotegido el reino que heredo gracias a ustedes que huyeron de Narnia cuando más los necesitaba –decía Liliandi con un tono de voz más elevado.

Al escuchar esto Susan se levanto del sillón olvidando el dolor de cabeza que sentía por causa que fue la gota que derramo el vaso toleraba que le estuviera reclamando lo que había hecho ella pero meterse con su familia no lo permitiría.

-Espero que corrijas lo que has dicho porque no sabes porque nos fuimos, fue algo que no pudimos controlar nuestro tiempo llego a su fin –decía Susan algo exaltada

-Claro solo ustedes creen en eso y veo que tú no has cambiado solo te dañas a ti misma haciendo creer que al hombre que amas no sientes nada por él como lo que hacen ustedes creyendo haber olvidado el mundo que los hizo reyes –decía algo soberbia

-¡NUNCA LO HEMOS OLVIDADO! Y a demás esto no viene con lo que estamos discutiendo –levanto la voz Susan

-Si lo que quieres es desviar el tema no creo que te duela y sabes Caspian está haciendo mejor… -no termino de decir Liliandi porque Edmund acababa de entrar

-¿Qué está pasando aquí porque escuche algunos gritos al ir entrando a la casa? –preguntaba Edmund asombrado.

-No pasa nada platica de chicas –decía nerviosa Susan

-No algo está pasando aquí eso no me lo creo –insistía Edmund

-No pas… -decía Susan pero era interrumpida por la esposa de Caspian

-No pasa nada eso quieres decir, pero no lo creo tú eres la única culpable por meterte con un hombre que ya no te pertenece más –decía enojada Liliandi

Edmund cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba, la esposa de Caspian por algo que era inexplicable se había enterado de la relación secreta de su hermana y su esposo, nadie absolutamente nadie había abierto la boca, pero al ver a su hermana no solo está molesta si no indignada porque la pelea involucro a terceras personas.

-No estoy entendiendo pero tú acusas a mi hermana –señalando a Susan –de que entre ella y tú esposo paso algo –decía Edmund disimulando no conocer

-Pero por favor se que todos son testigos y cómplices de los dos igual como lo fueron en algún tiempo cómplices de la bruja blanca –decía con frialdad mirando a Edmund

-¡MIRA CON ESE TEMA NO TE METAS! –gritaba Edmundo ya que ese tema le dolía y fácilmente se enojaba cuando lo decían

-Veo que sientes culpa por un error que casi te costó la vida –decía sarcásticamente Liliandi

-Ya cállate y sabes creo que estoy pensando que Caspian no te merece y mi hermana si lo necesita en la vida, estoy viendo que te estás volviendo arrogante y prepotente, Susan aquí frente a la señora –señalándola –te pido perdón por todo lo que te dije, sé que hiciste mal pero no para tratarte así, se que estas sufriendo y si yo pudiera regresar algo del tiempo te ayudaría a que fueras feliz con el hombre que amas –decía cabizbajo Edmund

-No te preocupes Ed yo se que tu también quisieras regresar aquel mundo pero los dos sabemos que es imposible volver –decía tristemente Susan

-¡Por favor! Ni ustedes se creen lo que dicen –decía sarcásticamente Liliandi

-Ya me estas cansando eres una… -empezaba a decir Susan

En ese momento se escucho que alguien acababa de entrar, todos los presentes se quedaron cayados y nerviosos de que todo este enredo se saliera de las manos, cuando la persona que esperaban pasara por el espacio entre la sala y la escalera solo las respiraciones se escuchaban.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué están tan nerviosos? –preguntaba el recién llegado Caspian

-No no pasa nada mi vida –decía Liliandi dándole un beso a su esposo

-No era necesario que hicieras eso frente a mi hermana cuando no hay nadie en la casa que nos pueda descubrir o si Liliandi –decía enojado Edmund al ver la cara de tristeza de Susan

-Me disculpan, los siento Edmund pero necesito descansar –dice Susan con la mirada baja.

Cuando paso por un lado de Caspian este se despego de su esposa alcanzando a Susan de un brazo haciéndola girar como aquel día que fue suya, su esposa entristeció la mirada sabia que a las dos les estaba daño y que la única causa era él, pero algo tenía muy claro es que a su esposa la quería y respetaba pero a la reina "la benévola" la amaba desde el momento que la vio por primera vez.

Al momento de chocar los ojos de Caspian y Susan un momento mágico ocurrió en aquella habitación pero los dos corazones estaban muy destrozados como para poder estar juntos.

Caspian maldecía en su interior cuando sabía que había perdido a su amor por su culpa.

Susan solo sentía un vacio que no tenia fin, aquella mirada frente a ella le pedía a gritos disculpas, pero como disculpar a alguien que te hizo daño sin querer hacerlo porque aunque ella lo negara él era el amor de su vida y esta vez sabía desde el principio que la batalla estaba perdida.

-Suéltame Caspian –exigía Susan

-Por favor necesitamos hablar –suplicaba el rey de Narnia

-No… lo que se tenía que decir ya está hecho, si me disculpas me siento un poco mal –decía Susan desviando la mirada.

-Por favor, te lo suplico aquellas palabras nos hirieron y necesitamos aclarar cosas que quedaron solo en el viento –decía Caspian

-Cuando mi hermana dice no es no –decía Edmund acercándose a Caspian

El ambiente se volvió más tenso de lo que estaba cada quien se dirigió a su habitación para tratar de pensar las cosas pero aun así ninguno de los involucrados se sentía con ánimos de seguir ocultando algo que era tan evidente ante los ojos humanos.

Llego el momento de ir a cenar y aparentar cosas, encerrando sentimientos de resentimiento, amor, palabras ocultas que el aire se convertía denso pero al parecer esto no lo presentían los padres de los reyes antiguos.

En la mesa el silencio se hizo presente donde solo el sonido de los cubiertos era lo notorio en aquella cena esto hasta que unos ligeros golpes a la puerta principal de la casa rompieron algo que pudo acabar en tragedia y decepción, pero lo que sucedió fue que el nuevo invitado no solo tenso más el ambiente si no que el monstro de los celos apareció.

-Mira Susan quien llego –decía su madre

-¿Quién? –Volteándose –no lo puedo creer, pero que haces aquí en Londres –decía asombrada la chica.

En la habitación apareció un chico de apariencia elegante usaba un traje negro, sus zapatos estaban impecables, era alto, poco fornido, ojos verdes, tez blanca, se distinguía que estaba entre los 20's un hombre guapo para las mujeres presentes en la sala.

-Nada solo estoy de paso por unos días vine a arreglar unos asuntos políticos sabes que mi padre es dueño de algunas propiedades aquí en Inglaterra y de paso pensé ¿Por qué no visito a mi querida amiga inglesa? –decía haciendo reverencia besando la mano de Susan como un caballero.

-Me alegro mucho Edward que te hayas tomado la molestia en visitarme –decía un poco apenada Susan

-No es molestia en visitar a la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y que tiene el corazón más difícil de conquistar –decía con gran elegancia el recién llegado

-Pero que distraída soy deja te presento, a mis padres ya los conoces y deja…

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, déjame adivinar el es tu hermano Peter y el es Edmund –señalándolos

-Pero como –decía asombrada

-No te la pasabas hablando de tus hermanos, Peter es mi pesadilla, es celoso pero muy tierno y Edmund el niño lindo que me protege si te conocieran –le decía enviándole una mirada coqueta

-Bueno y ella es… -pero de nuevo la interrumpió

-Tú hermanita Lucy, la niña de tus ojos, tú consejera y cómplice –hizo que Lucy se sonrojara un poco –aunque me mires así recuerdo muchas más cosas de lo que tú crees, pero no conozco a ellos tres ¿Quiénes son?

-Ellos son amigos de la familia vinieron a pasar unos meses en lo que su situación sea mejor, él es Rilian –señalaba al joven príncipe –hijo de Liliandi y… -pero el rey se adelanto

-Caspian –se anticipo enviándole una mirada de odio

-Me da gusto conocerlos y espero que su situación se arregle pronto, en lo que les pueda ayudar créanme los apoyare –decía gentilmente Edward

-Lo tendré en cuenta –respondía Caspian secamente.

-Bueno entonces toma asiento te quedaras a cenar y sabes que no tolero un no por respuesta –decía el padre de los Pevensie

Los celos de Caspian fueron creciendo con forme a la cena, entre más hablaban de lo elegante, estudioso y caballero que era el tal Edward le caía más mal no lo toleraba y no era por eso si no como miraba a Susan y ella le devolvía las miradas.

* * *

**Cinco días después.**

Toda la semana fue una tortura para mí no lo soporto al tal Edward que se entrometa más en el corazón de Susan, por su culpa mí humor es de un perro rabioso no soporto a mi esposa ya he tenido muchas peleas por ese motivo, ya no he visto mucho a mi hijo prefiero tomar doble turno en el trabajo y no encontrármelo aunque un cambio es evidente desde su llegada Susan se ve feliz aunque sea superficialmente.

Las discusiones con Liliandi eran presentes todos los días junto con las pesadillas que se presentaban de Narnia donde todos estaban en contra de él y su hijo lo miraba con rabia, tanto que tuvo que pedirle a Peter le ayudara a descifrar aquellos sueños éste lo hiso de mala gana pero accedió a ayudarlo ya que disfrutaba verlo enojado cuando su hermana salía con su "amigo"

Ese día salí del trabajo cuando caminaba por la acera hacia la casa nunca me esperé ver aquella escena donde mi amada se estaba besando con aquel muchacho rico de otro mundo, como no podía decir ni hacer nada solo sentí que mi corazón se hizo pequeño tanto que pensé se iba a desaparecer, una lagrima se deslizo por mi rostro pero tuve que sacar las agallas de aquel guerrero que está dentro de mí.

-Disculpen ustedes sigan –las palabras salían solas mi mente estaba desconectada

-No te preocupes amigo ya me iba –decía dándole otro beso y solo alcance a escuchar un leve _adiós_ de los labios de mi dulce Reyna.

Entre como un vil gusano me sentía devastado, vi que no había absolutamente nadie solo yo y aquella mujer que sentía estaba perdiendo para siempre.

Escuche que cerró la puerta quedando a espaldas no quería dirigirle la mirada, me sentía mal.

-Veo que te olvidas rápido –dije reprochándole

-Mira quien lo dice, tú no eres nadie para decirme eso –decía con un tono enojado

Me volteé camine hacia ella y la tome de la cara la vi a los ojos y sin pensarlo en ese momento no me importo nada y la bese con pasión, ira, amor, ella al principio me rechazo el beso pero después me devolvió aquel sentimiento, me sentí feliz con eso, pero luego me empujo.

-¡QUE TE PASA! –me gritaba dándome una cachetada

-Nada lo mismo que a ti, queriendo olvidar el pasado cuando lo tienes mas en el presente –levante el tono de mi voz

-Tú me hablas de eso eres la causa de mi desamor, tú que me prometiste y me juraste estar conmigo –decía reprochándome a punto de llorar

-Perdóname pero yo te dije la verdad y tú qué haces te paseas con tipejo que no ve más haya que tu físico viéndote como un imbécil y tú cayendo en todo sus encantos –mi coraje se estaba desbordando

-Eres un idiota no sabes de lo que hablas se me acabo ilusión esa noche en que me rompiste el corazón, tú me deshiciste no consigo dejar de pensarte, entre rabia y dolor, cuando me dijiste: _lo siento tanto ya no puedo, me he quedado sin amor, _para que continuar,si falta corazón_ –_las lagrimas bañaban su cara –maldito el momento en que me entregue a ti, porque no te puedo olvidar Caspian X, sabes porque… porque TE AMO –dijo y si más corrió a su habitación.

Me quede paralizado lo que acababa de decir era algo que no podía cambiar yo también la amaba pero mi destino era otro, porque el destino se interponía tanto con nuestro amor si mi corazón estaba con ella pero mi deber estaba en manos de Narnia pero solo me pregunto ¿Por qué es tan difícil amar?

* * *

Sorry lectores pero es que la escuela me traia

para haya y aca y hoy fue el unico dia

que no tenia tanto trabajo y queria tomar un descanso

espero que les guste

espero sus reviews y pues disfruten

a ver cuando subo el nuevo

nos vemos chicos...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Espero subir más rápidamente capítulos pero no sé porque con las tareas y otras cosas a veces no me da tiempo, pero lo más importante es que aun no tengo el clímax de la historia. Si se han dado cuenta la historia es de Caspian pero a veces necesito poner algunas escenas extras de los sentimientos de los otros personajes.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**¡Valla lio!**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que mi corazón se destruyo por completo pero también necesitaba combatir la amenaza presente en aquellas tierras donde era un rey.

Aquel sueño el cual veía ante mis ojos destrucción era más recurrente siempre despertaba agitado y con un dolor en el pecho, comentando con Peter llegamos a la conclusión de que necesitaba algunos libros que el gran rey tenia debido a que el profesor Kirke le regalo en su estancia en la propiedad de nuestro ayudante.

Peter se portaba mejor conmigo desde que su hermana no me dirigía la palabra aunque a veces se compadecía de mí y me invitaba a caminar o a tomar algo pero siempre evadía el tema que tanto me dolía siempre lo cambiaba por como combatir el mal de Narnia se veía feliz que una vez más pudiera ayudar a sus tierras mágicas aunque se entristecía pensando que nunca podría volver.

Teníamos un gran avance de lo que podría ser ya que Edmund nos conto que en la época de su reinado un brujo quiso apoderarse de las tierras de Narnia pero había desaparecido misteriosamente y Aslan contaba que era muy poderoso pero eso me pareció ilógico porque si era un ser maligno ya lo hubiéramos atrapado.

**Dos semanas después**

Las reacciones de la familia eran distintas al ver que el mal que teníamos en nuestros ojos era algo relacionado con un espíritu lo averiguamos cuando encontramos una parte de la historia de Narnia nunca contada, decía lo diabólico que podía ser porque trabajaba por medio de las emociones haciendo que lo malo ante los ojos de quien lo actuaba se volviera bueno pero ante los demás que no estaban dañados solo vieran la realidad haciendo caer grandes reyes, por su influencia llegaron a la ruina era como la conciencia que aparece en nuestro hombro cuando necesitamos un concejo pero que estaba tan presente como si nos estuviera susurrando todos los días hasta vernos derrotados dando su último golpe como fatal se dice que nadie era capaz de huir cuando lo tenía en las garras fue donde me di cuenta que se estaba infiltrando por mis sueños ya que yo estaba viendo cosas y me estaba pasando tanto entonces comprendí a quien quería destruir y ese ataque era contra mis seres queridos viendo caer al rey de Narnia.

Cuando empezamos a analizar las situación estuvimos de acuerdo con las actitudes de cada uno de nosotros, solo que entendí que mi guerra era a partir de sentimientos y en ese momento no estaba muy fuerte porque mi corazón estaba partido en pedazos por situaciones que pasaron pero aunque sabía que debía cambiar mi sentir para no dejar entrar a ese ser.

Llegando de trabajar se encontraba mi esposa e hijo en casa nunca hasta este día habíamos tenido el tiempo de hablar de nosotros.

-¿Cómo te fue mi amor? –decía saludándome fríamente mi esposa

-Bien hoy estuvo con poco trabajo –repondría evadiéndola un poco -¿Dónde están todos?

-¿Dónde están todos o donde está Susan? Pregunta claramente porque me imagino que no te importan los demás –me veía enojada

-Por favor Liliandi ya vas a empezar –mi tono fue un poco fastidiado

-Si te das cuenta en que por una cursilería tuya puedas poner en peligro y a Narnia y a tu hijo

-No me digas que son cursilerías porque si te das cuenta estoy contigo y… -me quede callado porque lo que iba a decir podría dañarla más de lo que había hecho.

-Si lo sé pero tu corazón está con otra persona solo que cada noche me hago la pregunta ¿Por qué si la amabas te casaste conmigo? –me tomo la cara con sus finas manos –cual fue la intención a caso tener un heredero porque sabias que nunca la ibas a volver a ver yo lo sabía y aun así me case contigo pensando que algún día la olvidarías, pero jamás lo hiciste… JAMAS

En ese momento mi hijo salió sus ojos eran tristes sabia que sentía un alejamiento entre sus padres como le podía explicar que su padre amaba a otra persona y haría lo que fuera para estar con ella pero sabia una cosa jamás podía permitirlo.

Había tenido ideas de convencer a Susan y escaparnos juntos yo podía trabajar y mantenerla decentemente y cuando acabara esta guerra mi hijo podría reinar pero claro no podía hacerlo destrozaría mas de un corazón era mejor yo a los demás.

Llego la tarde todos nos reuníamos para discutir pero hoy se me hizo extraño que tanto Susan como Lucy no se encontraban desde que llegaron estaban algo raras, se disculparon diciendo que tenían que ir a cosas de chicas pero yo siento que algo están escondiendo.

* * *

-No entiendes Lucy esto es muy grave necesito que me acompañes –decía una desesperada Susan

-Pero porque necesitas ir al doctor hoy y porque te tengo que acompañar que no puedes ir sola –se negaba Lucy

-Te lo ruego necesito que me acompañes no puedo recibir esta noticia sola –decía Susan golpeando la almohada

-¿Qué noticia? Me estas asustando Su –decía nerviosa su hermana

-Primero necesito que me acompañes al doctor y después te digo todo por favor Lu se que puedes –decía implorando Susan

-Está bien pero ya no me atormentes más –accedía Lucy

Las dos jóvenes Pevensie se dirigieron a un doctor no conocido por las dos pero Susan sabía que era mejor que ir con el amigo de su papá lo que estaba sospechando podría ser verdad.

Al llegar era un pequeño cuarto separado por una puerta donde se recibía a los pacientes era algo que parecía sombrío pero era al primero que encontró en el periódico con bajo costo.

Cuando la llamo el doctor un señor de edad avanzada Susan no quería entrar sola pero no le permitieron que Lucy entrara por lo pequeño del espacio.

-En que puedo ayudarle señorita –decía el doctor interrogándola

-Es que… necesito saber o mejor dicho confirmar lo que pienso que es verdad –dijo Susan como un susurro

-¿Qué síntomas tiene? –decía revisándola de la garganta

-… -no podía decirle

-La escucho

-Tengo… bueno a lo mejor es por eso hace unas semanas sufrí un golpe muy fuerte y siento leves mareos y en la mañana un poco de nauseas –se sonrojaba un poco

El doctor solo escuchaba y anotaba en su libreta, después de un rato le pidió que se pusiera una bata para revisarla completamente, en algunas ocasiones el doctor solo sonreía sabia lo pasaba desde que le dijo los síntomas.

-Bueno señorita Pevensie creo que tanto usted como yo sabemos lo que le pasa, tiene tres semanas felicidades

-Gracias doctor –dijo Susan casi sin aire

Ella no podía creer lo que pasaba ya que no estaba en sus manos y retroceder el tiempo como pudo pasar esto, las lagrimas se le escavaban no podía detenerlas como vería sus padres, como les diría pero lo más importante el padre de su hijo como le diría a él a Caspian.

Al verla la menor de los hermanos Pevensie se preocupo ya que iba llorando y estaba devastada, Susan al verla se lanzo a los brazos de su hermana.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué te dijeron? –preguntaba asustada Lucy

-Lucy no puedo regresar a la casa –decía Susan

-¿Cómo?

-Es que… no sé cómo decirlo… es que… -no se lo podía decir a su hermanita

-Dilo que tengas que decir ya –se estaba impacientando Lucy

-Estoy… -desviando la mirada a su hermana –vas a hacer tía en unos meses más

-¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA SUSAN! –gritaba Lucy

-Cálmate no es para que todo mundo sepa de hecho no quiero que se lo digas a nadie y mucho menos que Caspian sospeche

-Pero si es el padre tiene derecho y no de nuevo la última vez que te prometí saliste lastimada y no quiero de nuevo –se negaba Lucy

-Te lo suplico por favor sabes perfectamente que si se entera papá, Peter y Edmund van a matar a Caspian y no quiero saber lo que me va a pasar a mí, a parte ya están muy cerca de saber cómo destruir el enemigo de Narnia y pasando esto el querido rey volverá –dijo Susan con voz triste.

-Pero…

-Por favor Lucy solo hasta que se valla Caspian y yo después me inventare algo para zafarlo y que todos sepan la verdad

-No me gusta mentir y mucho menos con algo tan delicado pero te voy a apoyar mientras que nadie sospeche y a demás tienes razón los hombres Pevensie son algo agresivos a lo que respecta con la seguridad de sus seres queridos –decía Lucy

Regresaron a casa sin hablar durante todo el trayecto toda la familia se encontraba incluyendo los invitados Susan se estaba desmoronando por dentro y Lucy lo sabia pero lo más importante era guardar un poco el secreto pero aun sabia que todos deberían saber la verdad y mucho mas el rey de Narnia ya que tenía otro heredero en estas tierras lejanas.

* * *

Holassssss despues de meses

pero a ver que les parece

espero ya terminarlo nos vemos


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Espero subir más rápidamente capítulos pero no sé porque con las tareas y otras cosas a veces no me da tiempo, pero lo más importante es que aun no tengo el clímax de la historia. Si se han dado cuenta la historia es de Caspian pero a veces necesito poner algunas escenas extras de los sentimientos de los otros personajes.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Ganando y Perdiendo**

Los días pasan rápido pronto se irían a la escuela pero Susan no había dormido bien últimamente por la noticia recibida ¿cómo le diría a sus padres que pronto serian abuelos? no se lo podía explicar, había evitado a Caspian hasta un punto de decir cualquier pretexto para zafarse de la plática y poder ser descubierta.

La joven Lucy no estaba de acuerdo con su hermana y por lo tanto había decidido hablar seriamente con ella aquella tarde.

-Susan ya estoy harta de estar mintiendo por tu estado –decía molesta Lucy cerrando la puerta de la habitación

-No Lu, por favor, no puedes decir nada no entiendes como me siento –decía tristemente Susan

-Pero es que Susan tienes que decirle al papá de mi… de mi… sobrino –no se acostumbraba Lucy pensar que sería tía.

-No entiendes que si le digo a Caspian pondré en riesgo todo –por todo era lo que podría pasar a Narnia

-Pero se realista un padre tiene que saber que tendrá un hijo y yo pienso que Caspian será muy feliz saber que la persona que le dará un heredero es la persona que ama yo pienso que tiene que saber la verdad, sé que él te va a entender.

Jamás se imaginaron que al decir lo ultimo Lucy subió el volumen de voz y la persona menos indicada paso escuchando la mayor parte de esto y esta persona era Caspian por lo que se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que tenía que saber y de quien era el heredero?

Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de golpe cuando las dos jóvenes vieron quien era se quedaron heladas y mas Susan estaba muy sorprendida pero tomando el mando de sus sentimientos trato de parecer enojada.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué entras así?

-Quisiera saber lo que acabo de escuchar o mejor dicho confirmar mis sospechas –decía Caspian interrogándolas

-¿Qué escuchaste? –desviaba Lucy la mirada

-Todo y cuando digo todo es que todo y creo que Susan me puede decir la verdad –Caspian estaba mintiendo pero si tenía suerte podría sacar la verdad.

-Ah sí dime que escuchaste –decía algo indiferente Susan

-¿Por qué no querías que me enterara? –decía Caspian muy seguro de sí, sin saber lo que realmente era

Susan al escuchar esto se puso pálida casi se desmaya apoco Caspian escucho todo, a caso ya sabía que ella esperaba un hijo de él eso no podía ser verdad no era su día, miro a Lucy que tenia la misma expresión de susto que ella.

Caspian al ver las miradas de las jóvenes sabía que estaban cayendo en su juego pero que si lo descubrían hasta ese punto quedaría la plática y no se enteraba pero al parecer era algo muy grave por lo que se empezó a preocupar.

-Es que… no podía decírtelo no entiendes –decía Susan tapándose los ojos porque empezaba a llorar

-Te dije que era mejor que lo supiera desde el principio, las mentiras no llevan a nada bueno, lo siento Caspian debí decirte antes y no hacerle caso a mi hermana –decía Lucy abrazando a su hermana

-… -Caspian ya no sabía cómo seguir de qué rayos estaba hablando Lucy.

-¿Por qué no dices nada? Tanta rabia te da que no te haya dicho que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo –decía tristemente Susan

Caspian estaba que no lo creía, toda la mentira que se invento vino a concluir con un problema en el cual se iba a meter un lio muy feo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO SUCEDIÓ ESO? –gritaba Caspian apoyándose en la puerta porque se sintió un poco mareado

Las dos hermanas cayeron en cuenta que no sabía nada y que por creer en las palabras y por error habían dicho la verdad a alguien que se suponía no se iba a enterar.

-¿No sabias nada, verdad? –preguntaba Lucy

Caspian solo movió la cabeza indicando una negativa

-Bueno pues ya sabes la verdad y pues me voy… -se quedo pensativa –para que hablen, tienen mucho que decirse –decía Lucy caminando hacia la puerta

-Espera, pero ya están seguras –mirando a Susan –bueno ya estás segura

-Si yo la acompañe al doctor y créeme es verdad –decía Lucy un poco enojada cerrando la puerta

Cuando se quedaron solos Susan y Caspian su mundo se quedo vacio como iban a enfrentar esto, primero decir a sus padres sería fácil, lo que les preocupaba a los dos era cuando se enfrentaran a Peter, Edmund y Liliandi, era lógico que no pudieran esconderlo por mucho tiempo.

Caspian pensaba como le iba a decir a su esposa e hijo que tendría otro heredero y otro problema era los padres de Susan le habían dado la confianza y él por su parte había llegado y al ver a su primer amor lo primero que hizo fue convertirlos en abuelos, en cambio Susan se sentía un poco mejor ya que se había quitado un peso de encima pero aun quedaba tramo por recorrer lo primero era hablar con el padre de su hijo para aclarar las cosas.

-¿Por qué me ibas a ocultar algo tan importante? –decía Caspian rompiendo el silencio

-No creí que fuera conveniente esto nos meterá en muchos problemas y estaba tan molesta contigo que no quería… -decía Susan agachando la mirada

-Wow! Y ahora que recuerdo como sé que el bebe que esperas no es de tú noviecito que vino del otro lado del mundo –Caspian se levanto enojado dando un golpe en la puerta

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Entiendes porque no te quería decir porque no creerías que es tuyo –Susan también se estaba empezando a enojar –pero si esto te consuela tengo cuatro semanas de embarazo y si estoy en lo correcto la última vez que… bueno que paso eso fue antes de que llegara tu esposa y fue hace un tiempo si bien recuerdas.

Poniéndolo así y haciendo cuentas era verdad pero Caspian se sentía molesto y decepcionado de el mismo que jamás se puso a pensar que aquella criatura indefensa que estaba creciendo en el vientre de una de las reinas de antaño que él amaba, de repente se empezó a sentir feliz tendría un hijo con el amor de su vida.

Se fue acercando a Susan poco a poco como si la sangre le llamara se arrodillo para estar a la altura del vientre de la futura madre, extendió una mano lentamente con algo de temor tocando suavemente después puso su oreja como si pudiera percibir algún sonido de aquella pequeña personita que se estaba desarrollando en aquella persona que él amaba desde el primer día que la vio en aquel bosque.

-Hola bebé ¿Cómo estás? Deja me presento… soy tu papá me llamo Caspian soy un rey en una tierra muy lejana llamada Narnia a lo mejor alguna vez tú también te convertirás en rey o reina igual que tu madre, sabes te voy a contar un secreto pero solo tú y yo sabremos no se lo digas a mamá ya que es muy enojona y celosa pero primero perdóname por pensar cosas feas –hablando de una manera muy tierna –se que lo harás, sé también que aun estas muy pequeño pero me escuchas, el secreto es que siempre te espere pero como mamá se fue perdí la esperanza pero hoy un sueño oculto se hizo realidad y sabes quién es el sueño, eres tú.

-Caspian por favor no sigas –decía Susan con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas

-Pero que te pasa mi amor hoy de nuevo volví a la vida después de días de soledad –decía Caspian abrazando a Susan

-Por favor no quiero que suceda lo de hace algunas semanas atrás, tengo mi corazón muy frágil

-Yo pienso que no estuviste tan triste como describes porque al siguiente día te veías muy feliz en los brazos del tal Edward –reprochándole lo que sentía

-Ya vas a empezar –empujándolo –sabes perfectamente que eso solo era porque estaba molesta y celosa

-Sabia que lo que decías era solo para hacerme sentir mal –dijo tomándola lentamente de la cara y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Y como le vamos hacer para decirles a todos –decía Susan abrazando a Caspian

-No lo sé mi vida, no lo sé pero por hoy solo quiero vivir el momento y después veremos que sucede –decía Caspian

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Lucy escuchando lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja uno de los tantos problemas se habían solucionado, de tan concentrada que estaba en la plática nunca se dio cuenta que atrás de ella se había colocado cuidadosamente su hermano Edmund solo que él tenía intenciones de asustarla pero antes de que le diera un susto Peter asusto a ambos.

-Edmund ni se te ocurra asustar a Lucy ya vi tus intenciones –decía Peter pillando a Edmund

-¡Peter! –decía enojado Edmund viendo fracasado el plan

Lucy al verlos a ambos se puso nerviosa, de nuevo descubrirían a su hermana y algo más enojados se podría decir muchas cosas.

-Lucy dime ¿qué hacías pegada a la puerta? –preguntaba Edmund

-Nada solo… olvídenlo –trataba de huir

-¿Quién está en la habitación? ¿Esta Susan con Caspian, verdad? –decía Peter algo molesto

-Pero que Su no entiende –replicaba Edmund

-Déjenla en paz, además es su vida –decía Lucy interponiéndose para que entraran

-¡Quítate Lucy! Es por su bien –ordenaba Peter

-Como va ha ser por su bien si solo van y la regañan tratándola peor que a los enemigos de la guerra –decía furiosa Lucy

Pero entre tanto forcejeo Edmund hizo que Peter entrara tomando a Lucy en sus brazos cuando estaban seguros que Lucy no se movía de los brazos de Edmund, Peter giro la perilla lentamente entrando a la recamara pero al abrirla sus oídos escucharon algo que lo dejo paralizado, la escena no le importaba su hermana abrazada del rey. No era posible.

-SUSAN ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR? ¿CÓMO QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA? –decía Peter atónito

Susan y Caspian al ver que lo ultimo lo había escuchado Peter se pusieron pálidos, Edmund al escuchar a su hermano soltó a Lucy, en ese momento el ambiente se puso tenso.

-Peter por favor no me digas nada –suplicaba Susan

-Mi hermanita –volteaba a verla con lagrimas en los ojos -¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mi hermana? –decía furioso Peter, si Edmund no lo detiene fácil hubiera golpeado a Caspian mientras que a Caspian lo detenían Susan y Lucy

-Por favor chicos cálmense –ponía orden Lucy

-Peter, Edmund perdónenme por mi culpa mi familia se está dividiendo –decía Susan

-Susan cómo pudiste hacer esto, cuando papá y mamá se den cuenta y peor cuando tú esposa se entere –decía enojado Edmund

-Creen que no me he puesto a pensar como le voy hacer –Caspian también se le habían salido las lagrimas.

-¡Eres un irresponsable Caspian X si así cuidas a Narnia por eso tienes esa invasión! –gritaba Peter

-No sabes lo que dices Peter, pero el reino esta mejor que cuando tú lo gobernabas –Caspian estaba furioso.

Susan de todo lo que escuchaba de repente se separo de Caspian y Lucy, se le empezó a nublar la vista estaba tan nerviosa que trato de sostenerse de una silla para sentarse y tomar aire pero se le era imposible, simplemente no llego a la silla su cuerpo se debilito tanto que solo sintió caer al piso y perder la conciencia.

Peter al ver lo que pasaba con su hermana corrió pero Caspian se le adelanto tomándola en sus brazos llevándola a la cama.

-Mi amor por favor despierta –decía tristemente Caspian

-¡QUITATE! Por tu culpa ya ves lo que paso –decía Peter empujando a Caspian

-¡QUITENSE LOS DOS! –Gritaba Lucy –dejen que respire

-Va estar bien, verdad –decía preocupado Edmund

-Ed rápido ve y moja esta mantita solo se desmayo, no te preocupes –ordena a su hermano –y ustedes dos si se quieren seguir peleando váyanse de aquí no ven que es por lo que Susan está así, no están viendo en el estado en el que esta y por lo mismo esta estresada, no ha dormido bien, si se fijan casi no come y si sigue así le puede hacer daño a ella y… al bebé –decía Lucy sosteniendo una mano de su hermana dejando a Caspian y Peter pensando.

-Aquí esta Lucy –decía Edmund entregando una franela mojada

Lucy rápidamente se la puso con mucho cuidado en la frente, su hermana mayor seguía sin despertar por lo cual a todos preocupaba, lo que daban gracias que todos los que no se deberían enterar de la noticia aún hubieran salido de la casa.

Pasaron unos minutos más Susan empezó a moverse, Lucy no dejo que nadie de sus hermanos o Caspian se acercaran apenas se habían tranquilizado y quería que cuando despertara su hermana estuviera más tranquila,

Cuando Susan abrió los ojos se sentía mareada, todo le daba vueltas, tenía ganas de vomitar, se sentía horriblemente débil.

-Hola Su ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntaba preocupada su pequeña hermana

-Pasa… pásame –señalaba un bote de basura

-Pero para que lo quieres –decía Edmund

Al ver la cara que tenia pálida su hermana sin pensarlo Peter tomo el bote y se lo llevo, Susan descargo su estomago, cuando termino solo se dejo caer a la cama, la cara de espanto de los tres hombres en aquella habitación era tan graciosa que Lucy quería reírse de ellos pero en ese momento solo pensaba en su hermana.

-Ya te sientes mejor –preguntaba Lucy a su hermana

-Quiero que pare esto, ya no soporto, ya tenía una semana que las nauseas y vómitos habían desaparecido –decía desesperada Susan

-Tranquila recuerda que es normal además después del espectáculo que has dado si observas la cara que tienen los reyes de Narnia te divertirías con ellos. –decía con una risita Lucy

-¿Segura que es normal? –preguntaba preocupado Edmund

-Sí, no te preocupes esto irá desapareciendo solo tenemos que tener cuidado que no aparezca cuando este mamá o papá cerca –decía Lucy aún consintiendo a su hermana mayor.

-Hablando de eso, lo he pensado mucho y quiero decirles aclarando que no lo hago por ti –señalando a Caspian –si no por mi hermana los voy a apoyar y no te preocupes Su yo te voy a ayudar a que les digas a nuestros padres voy a pensar un plan que duela menos y tu

-Yo le diré a mi esposa no te preocupes no quiero que se entere por otras personas pero lo que pueden estar seguros es que yo me hare responsable de Susan y ese bebé que viene en camino

-Y dime ¿Cómo le harás con Narnia? –interrogaba Edmund

-Buena pregunta porque mi hermana necesita que el padre de su hijo por lo menos se haga cargo de él y desde Narnia no creo que podrás o ya te olvidaste que tú algún día regresaras y jamás regresaras –aclaraba Peter

-Algo se podrá hacer además Aslan no va a permitir que yo esté lejos de mi hijo –decía esperanzada Caspian

-En eso tienes razón, bueno pues tenemos que hacer muchas cosas una de ellas guardar este secreto un poco porque no podremos por mucho tiempo y seguir tratando de hallar una salvación para Narnia ahora hay que irnos Susan necesita descansar ya que mi futuro sobrino es igual que su tío le da mucha guerra a su madre –decía despidiéndose de su hermana dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Tío? No me gusta que me digan así pero saldrá igual de guapo que su tío Edmund

-Si como no mejor igual que su papá –decía Caspian saliendo del cuarto

-Yo me quedo con Susan por si se le ofrece algo

Susan solo veía como se iban uno a uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida le agradaba la idea que sus hermanos la apoyaran junto con amor pero ahora lo que quería era olvidarse un poco de lo mal que se sentía estando embarazada aunque sonreía por dentro tendría un hijo del amor de su vida.

* * *

Bueno despues de meses y meses de no colgar nada en este fic

desidi que era hora de hacer algo

y ps aqui lo tienen a ver que les parece bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Espero subir más rápidamente capítulos pero no sé porque con las tareas y otras cosas a veces no me da tiempo, pero lo más importante es que aun no tengo el clímax de la historia. Si se han dado cuenta la historia es de Caspian pero a veces necesito poner algunas escenas extras de los sentimientos de los otros personajes.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**ATANDO CABOS **

Hoy sería el día en que yo le dijera a mi esposa que nuestro matrimonio se tenía que terminar y sobre todo hablar del nuevo bebe que venía en camino ¿Cómo lo haría? Esa era una pregunta que me había hecho desde hace tres días, hoy tenía que ser valiente y decirle la verdad.

Cuando llegue a casa me di cuenta que mi esposa e hijo estaban fuera como siempre acompañando a la madre de los reyes y los demás Susan y Lucy fueron a comprar algo que decían era muy importante cosas de chicas, Peter estaba con su padre ayudándole en el trabajo y Edmund estaba con unos amigos, siempre era así me encontraba por un momento solo.

Aún no acababa de entrar completamente en la casa cuando llamaron a la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con un hombre de baja estatura vestido con un uniforme militar, tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo y una gran cicatriz que se distinguía en el pómulo izquierdo, su cara era pálida, tez blanca, un hombre como de cincuenta años pero lo que más impactaba era su mirada ya que era penetrante y algo familiar.

-Disculpe que se le ofrece –dije amablemente

-¿Se encuentran la familia Pevensie? –preguntaba aquel hombre misterioso

-No, en este momento solo yo algún mensaje para algún miembro de la familia, me puede decir su nombre –dije sin pensarlo solo quería descansar

-Si tengo un mensaje –me miro fijamente –para el rey de Narnia

Me paralice al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué conocía a Narnia? Como era posible aquello.

-Creíste que no te encontraría Rey Caspian X, que iluso fue Aslan en pensar al enviarte con los reyes de antaño, eso me facilita las cosas –dijo con una voz ronca quitándose el parche del ojo dejando ver que tenía un hueco.

-El mal nunca gana –dije tratando de cerrar la puerta y tomar una arma para poder defenderme

-Eso ya veremos –sin más me empujo con la puerta

Tenía una fuerza increíble a pesar del tamaño, choque contra una mesa de cristal cerca de la pared, me arrastre buscando algo para defenderme pero no encontraba nada, de repente lo vi frente a mi fue donde recordé un sueño, lo conocía de un sueño, esperaba despertar pero esta vez era real.

Se acerco más y vi que tenía una daga en la mano de tan desesperado que estaba por no encontrar nada tome un pedazo de vidrio roto y lo use como espada pero el tipo aquel era tan ágil que me lo destruyo en un instante, me quede indefenso fue donde me ataco de nuevo, me pego hasta que se canso yo estaba a punto de desvanecerme cuando vi que el puñal lo clavo en mi pierna, fue un dolor ya vivido.

-Fallaste –dije casi sin aliento

-No, solo es un mensaje –dijo enojado

-¿Quién eres? –pregunte mi voz sonaba muy débil

-Tú ya sabes –dijo y sin más salió de la casa

Me quede tirado en el piso tratando de quitarme el puñal del muslo donde lo había clavado aquel sujeto, pero mis fuerzas se estaban perdiendo de repente mi vista se nublo y mi ser quedo inconsciente.

Peter se despidió de su padre ya estaba muy cansado así que decidió ir a casa a descansar, cuando estaba cerca de la casa vio que un hombre de extraño aspecto salió de ella, no presto mucha atención pesando que era algún amigo de su padre o de Caspian.

Al acercarse más a la casa noto algo extraño, la puerta estaba entreabierta por dentro maldijo a Caspian por no poner atención a eso.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio un cuadro tétrico la mitad de su casa estaba desordenada y destruida pero lo que lo impacto fue ver a Caspian tirado en el piso cubierto de sangre con una daga en la pierna, acto seguido llego a él reviso los signos que tenia y vio que solo estaba desmayado, trato de reanimarlo hasta que despertó.

-Caspian me oyes ¿Qué paso? –decía asustado Peter

-Pe… ter lo siento no pude hacer… nada, ten cuidado –decía con dificultad Caspian

-Tranquilo, no te muevas, deja le hablo al amigo de papá, es más mejor hablo a una ambulancia –decía Peter

-No, espera, mejor llama al amigo de tu padre nadie se tiene que enterar de que esto paso y mucho menos tu hermana se preocuparía mucho y en su estado podría pasarle algo y no quiero preocupar a nadie de tu familia han hecho mucho por mi –decía avergonzado Caspian

-Estás loco estas herido necesitas que te revisen –mirándolo a enojado –bueno está bien pero necesito que me ayudes mira deja te pongo este pedazo de tela para que deje de sangrar un poco y…

-¿PERO QUE PASO AQUÍ? –gritaba Edmund

Caspian y Peter lo voltearon a ver asustados pero al ver quien era se tranquilizaron.

-Cálmate Edmund y qué bueno que llegas ayúdame con Caspian, está herido –le ordenaba Peter

-Pe… pe… ¿Estas herido Caspian? Necesitas un doctor –decía anonadado Edmund al ver la herida

-Si lo se

-¿pero como paso? –preguntaba Edmund

A Caspian se le había olvidado decirle a Peter lo que había pasado pero era necesario para que lo ayudara y más porque era hermano del amor de su vida y rey de Narnia.

-Cuando llegue… ayyyyy… -se quejaba porque Peter lo había lastimado

-Lo siento

-No hay problema, entro un tipo muy raro a la casa y me dijo… me dijo que tenía un mensaje para el rey de Narnia y después sin que pudiera defenderme me ataco y dijo que esto solo había sido un mensaje y temo que no solo a mi me quiere, la invasión de Narnia está aquí –decía preocupado Caspian

-Era un tipo de baja estatura con un parche en el ojo –decía Peter

-Si ¿Por qué? –preguntaba temeroso Caspian

-Porque lo vi salir de la casa unos minutos antes de que llegar y encontrarte pero se me hizo familiar –decía pensativo Peter.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron preocupados si no solo quería a Caspian ellos también estaban en peligro si no toda su familia, pero si como lo contaba su inquilino era una fuerza que podía viajar dentro los dos mundos y en este mundo no sabían como combatirlo, primero se concentraron en ayudar a Caspian llamando al doctor amigo de su padre y decidieron no decir nada hasta saber quién era y que quería, se dieron prisa en recoger todo lo destruido para que no sospecharan.

En cuanto llego el doctor y vio como se encontraba Caspian se sobresalto en la cara no tenia tantos hematomas donde tenía muchos golpes era en el torso y la herida estaba muy profunda por lo que tuvo que suturarla, le receto algunos medicamentos para el dolor y solo le dijo que tenía que estar en cama durante unos días porque se le podía abrir de nuevo la herida.

Peter y Edmund hablaron con el doctor diciéndole que no le comentara nada a su padre sobre la sutura ya que Caspian era un invitado muy especial y no quería que se preocuparan, el doctor accedió sin problemas y se fue.

-Estás listo pero ¿Cómo le vas hacer en el trabajo? Si no quieres que te descubran y tú esposa apoco no se dará cuenta de los golpes, duermes con ella –decía Edmund

-No te preocupes me tomare una semana de descanso me la deben y por mi esposa no te preocupes yo me las arreglo, acuérdense que voy a decir que me querían asaltar y que como me defendí recibí algunos golpes en la cara –decía Caspian tratándose de levantar del sillón donde estaba pero no pudo porque la herida le dolió mucho.

-Creo que hoy te vamos a tener que ayudar –decía burlándose Edmund

-No se preocupen peores heridas he tenido

-Si lo sabemos pero con la poción de Lucy te las has curado –decía Peter

-No es verdad pero si me he recuperado rápido, lo que tenemos que pensar es en como lo vamos a destruir

Los tres reyes varones se la pasaron ideando planes y como evitar que les pasara algo sabían que estando con sus padres no pasaría nada pero cuando estuvieran solos como le harían.

Ya pasada la tarde empezaron a llegar todos los faltantes, pero siempre que entraban preguntaban que le había pasado a Caspian, Susan solo podía preguntar pero en su interior quería abrazarlo aunque fuera una cursilería, pero su mirada se entristeció al ver cuando la esposa da Caspian hacia lo que ella deseaba.

-Mi amor mira como te dejaron –decía Liliandi

-No te preocupes sabes que a tu esposo unos asaltantes no le harán nada –decía Caspian reprimiendo el dolor de la pierna ya que Rilian se sentó en ella

-Rilian no vayas a lastimar a papá no ves que se defendió de uno ladrones –decía cariñosa Liliandi a su hijo

-Sí, ve con mamá –decía Caspian eso de no decir la verdad era mucho sufrimiento

Pero fue peor cuando la señora Pevensie dijo que tenían que ir a cenar, tendría que levantarse del sillón y caminar hacia la mesa, se entretuvo diciendo que los alcanzaba para que Peter o Edmund le ayudaran a levantarse.

Cuando llego a la mesa todos se pusieron a recordar lo que habían hecho durante la mayor parte del tiempo, Caspian tenía que reprimir algunas muecas de dolor por la herida, y más cuando su pequeño hijo le daba algunas patadas por accidente debajo de la mesa.

Como pudo se levanto tratando de caminar lo más normal, su hijo y esposa dijeron que estaban muy cansados y necesitaban dormir pero él tenía que tomar aire y hacer guardia no permitiría que ese ser hiciera daño a las personas que más quería, salió al patio le llamo la atención un pequeño cuarto sabia que eso era para resguardarse de ataques enemigos.

Era un pequeño cuarto tipo sótano pero más pequeño, era un lugar muy intimo abrió la puerta para pasar y relajarse un momento se recargo en la pared para resbalarse poco a poco a una cama anticipada en un pequeño colchón, su pierna no soportaba más, se bajo el pantalón quedando solo en ropa interior, vio que los vendajes estaban un poco sucios y llenos de sangre, se los fue quitando poco a poco y no había tenido tiempo de ver con cautela la herida observo que fue muy profunda y peligrosa.

Caspian estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que jamás se pudo imaginar que alguien lo iba a descubrir, por lo que saco una venda limpia de su chaqueta y empezó a desenrollarla.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas herido? –preguntaba una asustada Susan

-¡Susan! –solo dijo Caspian sin saber qué hacer, no podía correr, la mujer que menos quería que supiera se entero de la peor manera.

-¿Qué no confías en mi? déjame ayudarte –tomaba la venda mientras que Caspian sintió que algunas lagrimas salían de los ojos de su amada

-Susan, no llores, lo siento no quería preocupar a nadie bastantes problemas tengo como para otro más –tratando de abrazarla

-No te asaltaron verdad –decía tristemente

-No

-¿Qué te paso? –acabando de ponerle la venda

Cuando Caspian se puso de nuevo el pantalón esto hizo que los moretones del torso salieran a relucir, Susan se asusto tanto que un mareo se le hizo presente, pero el rey de Narnia fue rápido y la sostuvo en sus brazos, se preocupaba de que algo pasara a ella y a su futuro hijo

-Susan ¿Estás bien? –preguntaba preocupado Caspian

-Si solo que me afecto verte así, dime ¿Qué te paso? –voltea a verlo enojada

-Me… me ataco… me ataco alguien de Narnia que puede viajar dentro de los dos mundos, dejándome indefenso creo que es alguien que tiene que ver algo con la invasión y por eso no te quería decir nada porque todos estamos en peligro y yo me moriría si a ti te pasa algo –decía triste esto ultimo

-No me pasara nada mientras que te tenga a ti –decía dándole un beso

-Quédate hoy aquí conmigo –poniendo una mirada triste

-Pero si alguien nos descubre –decía preocupada Susan

-No creo que alguien venga a ver a este pequeño cuarto, por favor –decía atrayéndola hacia él

Sin decir nada más los dos se quedaron abrazados toda la noche, aunque ellos pensaron que nadie sabía de su pequeño escondite una sombra los observaba esperando que la vulnerabilidad llegara para poder desatar su plan maestro.

A la mañana siguiente los padres de los reyes de antaño despertaron temprano a causa de un ruido extraño, el señor Pevensie sin encontrar nada dentro de la casa decidió buscar en el patio, pero tampoco encontró nada, cuando iba de regreso a la casa vio que la puerta del pequeño sótano estaba entreabierta y se veía una luz que salía de ella. Fue cauteloso llegando a la puerta la abrió lentamente y cuando entro vio a su hija mayor en brazos de un sujeto que le confió todo, la ira empezó a recorrer sus venas llegando a una locura terrible.

-¡SUSAN PEVENSIE! –grito furioso el señor Pevensie

-¡Papá! –solo pronuncio la chica

-Señor no es lo que parece –trataba de explicar el joven rey

-TE DI MI CONFIANZA, MI CASA Y TÚ ME PAGAS CON ESTO

-Papá por favor deja que te expliquemos –empezaba a llorar Susan

-Que quieres explicarme si lo que acabo de ver es más que claro este –tomando a Caspian para que se levantara –teniendo esposa y engatusando a mi hija –dijo furioso el señor empujando a Caspian fuera, este a su vez se lastimo al caer por la herida que tenia.

-¡Papá déjalo, lo vas a lastimar! –suplicaba Susan

-En este momento tomas tus cosas y te largas de mi casa –decía sin dejar de empujar al joven rey

-Señor necesitamos explicarle no es como lo piensa

Entraron a la casa y con tanto alboroto todos se despertaron cuando los tres reyes de antaño vieron la expresión de su padre y de Caspian entendieron que todo se había descubierto, Peter al ver lo enojado que estaba su padre trato de calmar la situación y a demás Caspian no iba a soportar otra golpiza.

-¡Papá déjalo, no vale la pena! –ordenaba Peter

-¡DEJAME, QUE LE DIGA QUIEN MANDA EN ESTA CASA! –gritaba forcejeando el señor Pevensie

-No por favor, déjalo que explique sus razones, no te basta con la guerra, se un poco humano y razona Arthur –suplicaba la señora Pevensie

-Caspian mi amor ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba una recién llegada Liliandi

-Hubo un problema –contestaba fríamente Peter

-Señor yo jamás quise hacerle daño a su familia pero su hija y yo… -decía viendo a sus esposa

-Lo dirás enfrente de tu esposa –decía el señor Pevensie

-Aquí no hay nada que esconder papá –decía Edmund

-¿Cómo? –preguntaba desorientado el jefe de la familia

-Si papá nosotros ya lo sabíamos incluyendo a su esposa –explicaba Edmund

-¿Por qué Edmund? ¿Por qué? –decía una desesperada Susan

-Porque tú lo amas y ya es necesario que la verdad salga a la luz

-Dejen a ver si entiendo quieren decir que tu hermana y este patán tienen una relación a escondidas y todos ustedes excepto su madre y yo no lo sabíamos –decía indignado

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, pero solo un momento duro cuando el padre de los Pevensie tomo a Caspian por el cuello tratando de asfixiarlo si no es por Peter y Edmund el rey no lo logra, mientras que Caspian quedaba mucho mas lastimado y los hermanos calmaban a su padre, Susan no soporto tanta presión y de nuevo se desmayo, Caspian quiso llegar a ella rápidamente pero no pudo a causa de la herida.

-¡Quédate hay Caspian! –ordenaba Peter al verle la mano llena de sangre a causa de la herida abierta de nuevo

-Díganme que está bien –decía Caspian

-Por favor Caspian aun estando yo aquí eres sínico tan siquiera disimula –decía tristemente Liliandi

-Peter llama al médico recuerda que Susan está en una situación muy vulnerable –decía Lucy a su hermana

-Mira lo que causaste, mi hija está en shock –reclamaba el señor Pevensie

-Cálmate Arthur por favor mira como se puso tu hija por tus arranques violentos

-Ya cállense los dos por favor –decía Lucy mirando con severidad a sus padres

-Estoy decepcionado de todos ustedes, si nos hubieran dicho esto no estaría ocurriendo –reclamando a sus hijos

-Papá cállate, no sabes cómo está la situación –decía Edmund ayudando a su hermano a poner a Susan en el sillón

-Tú –señalando a Caspian – ¡coge tus cosas y te largas de aquí! –pronunciaba el padre de los reyes

-Creo que no lo puedes correr, no vez que está herido –decía Lucy

-No me importa mira lo que sucedió y cuando Susan despierte hablare seriamente con ella

-No puedes hacer esto –decía Peter que ya se había desesperado de las palabras que decía su padre por lo tanto tenía que decir el secreto que todos tenían que guardar.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué lo defienden tanto? –preguntaba furioso

-Porque… primero está en peligro y no solo él todos –su padre lo veía incrédulo –y segundo… perdóname Susan…

-No por favor –suplicaba Lucy

-Déjalo que hable tu hermano ¿y que mas? –ordenaba el señor Pevensie

-Es que… -no podía decirlo

-Susan está embarazada de Caspian –dijo desesperado Edmund

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabras, Liliandi se alejo de su esposo con los ojos cubiertos en lagrimas, el señor Pevensie vio con coraje a Caspian, la señora Pevensie se acerco rápidamente a ayudarle a sus hijos para tratar de despertar a su hija mayor, Caspian pedía disculpas con la mirada a todos los presente pero en especial a su esposa.

Nadie se dio cuenta ya que estaban en un mundo muy turbio en ese momento pero un niño príncipe de una tierra inimaginable observaba como su familia se fragmentaba pero sabía que su papá no era malo solo era un simple humano.

* * *

Nuevo capitulo

espero que les guste pronto vendra mas drama

y un romanse inesperado

nos vemos resibo propuestas

bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Espero subir más rápidamente capítulos pero no sé porque con las tareas y otras cosas a veces no me da tiempo, pero lo más importante es que aun no tengo el clímax de la historia. Si se han dado cuenta la historia es de Caspian pero a veces necesito poner algunas escenas extras de los sentimientos de los otros personajes.

Después de todas las veces que no he podido y pues próximamente incluiré un nuevo romance descubran de quien será…

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**SECUESTRO Y CAMBIO **

-Papá ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué mamá está llorando? –preguntaba un niño asustado al lado de su padre

-Cosas de adultos ve a dormir –decía tristemente Caspian

-Si mi amor descansa no le hagas caso a los adultos –dándole un beso de una madre cariñosa con el corazón destrozado

Dos seres que el destino daño y hoy sus corazones sufren por el amor que nunca tuvieron, en ese momento esperaban la salida del doctor para enterarse de las noticia de la salud de la reina la benévola ya que después de una gran discusión entre su padre y Caspian.

Caspian estaba en la sala ya que toda la familia Pevensie estaba con la situación de Susan, Liliandi estaba frente a él con una mirada llena de lágrimas. Al pasar el doctor, Caspian se trato de levantar para preguntarle pero decidió que era mala idea porque el señor Pevensie lo miro con rabia.

-Entonces mi hija se pondrá bien –preguntaba preocupado el señor Pevensie a su amigo

-Si Arthur fue solo un golpe de estrés, pero deben de tener cuidado ya que al estar embarazada puede poner en peligro al producto, necesita estar en total reposo durante una semana y comer apropiadamente –explicaba el doctor

-Ya entiendo

-Y tú como estas veo que la herida se te volvió abrir –decía mirando a Caspian

-Lo sé, comprobé la dureza del jefe de la familia Pevensie –decía un poco apenado Caspian

-Mi amigo siempre ve por el bien de los suyos, pero bueno deja te reviso –se acerco para poder curar de nuevo la herida.

Mientras lo curaba el doctor los ojos de todos los integrantes de la familia estaban puestos en el joven rey, al terminar el doctor se fue dando indicaciones de que regresaría al día siguiente.

-Ahora todos ustedes me explicaran porque este señor no lo puedo correr de mi casa –decía molesto el señor Pevensie

-Papá es una historia que no vas a creer –empezaba Lucy

-Pruébame no creo que lo que viví en la guerra sea más fuerte que lo que me contaran

-Créeme no es una historia que sacamos de los cuentos, pero es la realidad –decía Peter

-Empiecen –sentándose para ver a sus hijos acomodarse a los lados de Caspian

-Comenzó cuando tuvimos que irnos de la casa cuando de recién comenzó la guerra… -se miraban nerviosos –cuando estuvimos con el Profesor Kirke la mayoría de los día eran aburridos al principio, pero un día… Lucy descubrió un ropero antiguo y algo raro porque al pasar el ropero llegabas a una tierra… llamada Narnia –el padre de los reyes solo los veía acrecentando mas su curiosidad –todos al principio creímos que Lucy decía mentiras pero una de las veces por causas que después te explicaremos nos tuvimos que esconder en el ropero y así llegamos aquellas tierras mágicas donde descubrimos que existía una profecía donde para derrotar a una bruja tenían que estar dos hijos de Adán y dos hijas de Eva, después de luchar contra criaturas mitológicas mis hermanos y yo nos convertimos por muchos años en los reyes de antaño, reina Lucy "la valiente", rey Edmund "el justo", reina Susan "la benévola" y yo el rey Peter "el magnífico"…

-Sé que es algo increíble papá, pero es verdad –decía Edmund

-No está bien, no sé porque pero les creo, algo en mi interior dice que es verdad –decía anonadado

-Está bien, como te decía fuimos por mucho tiempo, crecimos y fuimos adultos, pero un día desafortunado volvimos y lo más extraño fue que el tiempo en este mundo solo paso unas horas y volvimos a ser los que hoy conoces… pero ahí no se termina la historia paso un largo año para que pudiéramos volver, cuando regresamos nos llevamos una sorpresa como el tiempo aquí y allá es diferente habían pasado 1300 años, una nueva guerra se enfrentaba y fue donde conocimos al aun príncipe Caspian, fue donde mi hermana se enamoro –Caspian se puso nervioso al escuchar y revivir historias –pero ella y yo ya no podíamos quedarnos en aquel lugar, fue por lo que se separaron…

-Ya entendí muchas cosas, Susan se puso triste y decía que era porque iba a viajar a USA –aclaraba el padre de los reyes

-Si Susan fue la más afectada –decía Lucy

- A ver pero cuéntenme más es muy interesante esto –decía como si fuera un niño la rabia que sentía se había desvanecido al empezar con la historia, sus hijos y Caspian lo veían extrañados.

-Yo sigo –pedía la palabra Edmund

-Está bien, ya me canse de hablar

-Pero ellos ya no podían volver pero Lucy y yo sí, entonces cuando fuimos con los tíos Scrubb regresamos junto con el primo Eutase y fue donde…

-Caspian me dijo que me casara con él –intervenía Liliandi

-Sí pero yo jamás pensé en reencontrarme con la persona que amado siempre –respondía Caspian

-Me voy al cuarto no quiero seguir escuchándote, lo que si te digo es que cuando regresemos a Narnia tú y yo nos vamos a separar –decía caminando hacia el cuarto

-¿Cómo que regresaras? Y mi hija está embarazada no le puedes hacer esto –volvía la rabia

-Lo sabemos y ella también es consciente de esto, pero le prometo que voy hacer lo que tenga que hacer para quedarme con ella o por lo menos para hacerme cargo de mi hijo que por cierto también es elegible al trono –aclaraba Caspian

-Wow! No puedo creer tengo a la realeza frente a mí y son mis hijos –decía asombrado el señor Pevensie

-Pero tú querías saber porque Caspian no se puede ir –asentía con la cabeza –pues se desato una nueva guerra en aquellas tierras, el enemigo es muy poderoso por lo que el jefe de las tierras y de todos, decidió que la familia real Caspian, Liliandi y su hijo Rilian quedaran a salvo con los antiguos monarcas y es por eso que Caspian está algo lastimado ya que un tipo que puede viajar entre los dos mundos lo golpeo y le dio un mensaje y no solo él está en peligro si no todos –señalando a todos

-¡Pero tenemos que llamar a la policía! –exclamaba el señor Pevensie asustado

-No papá este ser no es de este mundo y solo nosotros podemos derrotarlo pero necesitamos encontrar la forma –decía desesperado Peter

-Pero porque no le llaman al jefe que dicen para que los ayude –sugería el señor Pevensie

-Porque él está luchando en aquellas tierras y si él mando al rey a resguardarse quiere decir que es muy poderoso y tampoco sabe como derrotarlo –decía tristemente Edmund

-Pues ni hablar…

Pero el señor Pevensie no término e hablar porque una asustada Liliandi llego gritando a donde estaban todos, la miraron espantados por la reacción que tenía.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así? –preguntaba Caspian intrigado

-No encuentro a Rilian, ya lo busque en toda la planta de arriba, pensé que estaba con Susan pero cuando llegue solo estaba la reina y su madre, si le pasó algo no quiero ni pensarlo –decía desesperada Liliandi

-Tranquila a lo mejor esta aquí en la planta de abajo o en el jardín vamos a buscarlo quédate aquí y tú también Caspian ya que te puedes lastimar de nuevo –ordenaba Peter

Los tres reyes de antaño y su padre empezaron a buscar al niño, pero su búsqueda fue en vano ya que por más que inventaron lugares donde se pudo esconder, estos estaban vacios.

-Busque de nuevo por favor -decía llorando Liliandi

-Tranquila, lo tenemos que encontrar –decía Caspian a su vez la abrazaba para consolarla

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo Caspian, si sabes lo que significa verdad –decía molesto Peter

-Sí, que todos estamos en peligro

-Pero más mi hermana, si le quieren dar al rey de Narnia donde más le duele va a ser con quien él necesita y quiere –viéndolo molesto

-Jamás pensé eso, pero tenemos que buscar a mi hijo antes de que le haga daño –decía desesperado Caspian

-Esta…

De repente se escucho que alguien entro por la puerta principal, sabían que ni su madre ni su hermana pudieron ser ya que una aun estaba sedada por el medicamento y la otra estaba al cuidado de ella.

Todos se pusieron en alerta pero antes de que pudieran tomar algo para defenderse entro el mismo señor bajito, vestido de militar con un parche en el ojo, el mismo que había herido a Caspian, solo sonrió al ver la cara que tenían todos. Peter, Caspian y Edmund estaban enojados y todos los demás era de miedo.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES? ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI HIJO? –gritaba furioso Caspian

-Veo que las noticias viajan rápido, pero no te preocupes esta muy bien atendido –decía sarcásticamente

-DIME ¿DÓNDE ESTA? –decía Caspian

-¿Dónde te imaginas? –decía tranquilamente el tipo

-MALDITO –sin pensarlo se levanto y lo tomo por el cuello, pero el tipo era más fuerte que él así con una facilidad lo empujo.

-Nunca debiste hacer esto –dijo furioso

-Llévame a mi pero no le hagas nada a mi bebé, por favor –suplicaba Liliandi que era detenida por Lucy y su padre

-Pero para que me sirves tú, si él rey de Narnia no se preocuparía por ti, a caso no te das cuenta por quien sufre –el sarcasmo salió de él con tanta naturalidad que dio miedo

-No me importa, pero es mi hijo –decía soltándose y llegando hasta él

-Veo que eres muy valiente hija de Ramandú –mirándola de forma sospechosa –crees que no se que eres una estrella, pero me has convencido, adiós reyes

Antes de que Caspian se pudiera levantar un agujero negro se formo atrás de ellos, atrayendo a su esposa y al tipo maligno desapareciendo al instante.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! –gritaba Caspian al ver desaparecer a su esposa

Lucy se acerco a Caspian para consolarlo ya que se quedo tendido en el piso sin fuerzas, llorando, después de un momento Peter se ofreció a llevar a Caspian a su cuarto pero también todos tenían miedo ya que el peligro rondaba en el ambiente.

No durmieron toda la noche ya que también en Londres empezó de nuevo un bombardeo donde todos se tuvieron que resguardar por varios días.

* * *

Ya pasaron tres meses, mi vida es un caos no sé cómo encontrar a mi hijo y esposa ya he buscado en todo lo que puedo, fuimos a la casa del profesor pero algo raro paso porque no aparece y todos sus libros fueron destruidos, el ropero tampoco aparece, con la única que puedo sacar todo lo que siento es con Lucy porque es la que me entiende, Susan la amo pero en este momento no puedo pensar en ella como espera.

Pensé que los reyes iban a regresar a la escuela pero ocurrieron problemas a causa de las últimos bombardeos destruyendo algunas instituciones, tengo que ayudar al gasto familiar porque a veces nos vemos muy apretados en gastos, hago mi mayor esfuerzo en todo pero creo el señor Pevensie no ha aceptado lo que paso entre Susan y yo.

Todos los día alguien se queda en guardia uno por los enemigos de este mundo y otro por los enemigos de Narnia.

Hoy todos estamos estresados llevamos tres días que no hay trabajo por causa de la guerra, todos tenemos un arma en nuestra manos ya que el padre de los reyes dijo que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

Estábamos medio cenando con lo poco que había, cuando alguien toco la puerta, todos nos pusimos en alerta, tomamos nuestras armas y dimos instrucciones a Lucy lo que debería hacer.

-Vas a abrir y ya sabes cuál es la señal si debemos atacar o no–ordenaba su padre

Abrió lentamente observamos que no dio ninguna seña se quedo paralizada, pensamos que era algo malo, me acerque y abrí completamente la puerta, cuando paso la persona nadie entendía lo que pasaba.

Era un joven como de la edad de Lucy, tez blanca, poco fornido, cabello color castaño con unos ojos hermosos azules, pero tenía una cicatriz en el brazo derecho, tenía el presentimiento de que yo lo conocía pero donde.

-Veo que no me reconocen, verdad –decía con una mirada muy dulce

-¿Quién eres y que quieres? –preguntaba fríamente el señor Pevensie

Se dirigió a mí con una mirada fría pero algo conocida.

-Rey Caspian –inclinándose –no puedo creer que no reconozcas a tu propio hijo

-¿Rilian? –mi voz se escucho como un susurro y de repente solo la luz se fue desvaneciendo de mis ojos y todo se volvió obscuro.

* * *

Valla que trauma con este cap bueno espero sus reviews...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Espero subir más rápidamente capítulos pero no sé porque con las tareas y otras cosas a veces no me da tiempo, pero lo más importante es que aun no tengo el clímax de la historia. Si se han dado cuenta la historia es de Caspian pero a veces necesito poner algunas escenas extras de los sentimientos de los otros personajes.

Después de todas las veces que no he podido y pues próximamente incluiré un nuevo romance descubran de quien será…

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**El nuevo inquilino **

La voz del joven rey se marchito al ver quien estaba frente a él, su hijo ya mayor por lo visto había crecido mucho pero en este mundo no, si no en Narnia, pero como era posible que Rilian estuviera en ese mundo si desde que lo secuestraron no sabía nada de él.

-Te sientes mejor, Caspian –mirándolo preocupada Susan

-Si –decía aun desconcertado

-Recuerdas lo que paso –decía Susan

-Fue como un sueño, mi hijo estaba aquí pero él ya había crecido –decía Caspian como si estuviera delirando.

-Crees que fui un sueño papá –decía una voz del rincón de la habitación

-Rilian ¿Pero cómo? –frotándose los ojos Caspian

-Después que me secuestraron mientras tú te peleabas con mi madre –lo miraba con rencor –ocho años en Narnia secuestrado pero descubrí como huir, hace tres años deambule por los bosques, me encontré al gran León y me dio unos anillos y pude volver a este mundo ya que dijo que me necesitaban para derrotar al enemigo, pero no sabes el horror que se ha pasado en Narnia donde todos son unos zombis. –decía esto último con miedo

-Perdón, pero hijo mío tanto tiempo buscándote

Caspian se levanto del sillón donde estaba y fue a darle un abrazo a su hijo, Rilian al verlo primero lo rechazo pero después fue un momento emotivo por los presentes, un padre desesperado y un hijo que volvió para ayudar a su padre.

-No llores papá, estoy bien –decía Rilian tranquilizando a Caspian

-Lo sé, bueno pero mira que grande estas -limpiándose las lágrimas –ya conoces a todos verdad o no te acuerdas de ellos

-Claro que recuerdo, pero acaso ellos saben –señalando a los padres de los reyes

-Sí y saben que en Narnia el tiempo viaja más rápido que en este mundo así que no se sorprenden al verte así de grande, cuando aquí solo han pasado tres meses y la última vez que te vieron tenias solo cuatro años –decía Caspian abrazándolo de nuevo

-Mamá ¿Dónde está? –dijo la pregunta más temida por todos

-No estaba contigo –devolvía la pregunta Peter

-No –decía extrañado

-Entonces tu madre está en este mundo, porque si no esta haya tiene que estar aquí –deducía Edmund

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? –preguntaba desesperado Rilian

-A tu mamá la secuestro él mismo que a ti y no hemos podido encontrarla ya que todos pensamos que estaban juntos –decía tristemente Caspian

-No puede ser, tenemos que buscarla porque ese ser que vive en este mundo solo es un secuas y él único que puede viajar entre los dos mundos, pero su amo no puede, no se la causa pero sé que si destruyen a la monarquía de Narnia desde tiempos ancestrales podrán hacer un nuevo mundo lleno de maldad –decía asustado Rilian

-Está bien pero no sabemos cómo empezar Rilian –decía tomando el mando el padre de los Pevensie

-Si lo sé, pero mientras estemos unidos no nos pueden hacer nada, porque solo puede entrar en nosotros cuando estamos débiles de fe –explicaba –fue por eso que aprovechó para hacerles daño en aquel momento ya que todos estaban en una situación muy fuerte y ahora veo que hay un motivo por el cual todos debemos estar unidos y es por mi hermano que viene en camino –decía señalando a Susan

-Ok ya entendí mientras que estemos unidos no podrá hacernos daño –repetía Lucy

-Sí, su majestad –mirándola a los ojos haciendo que Lucy se cohibiera un poco.

-Creo que por hoy es todo, el joven necesita descansar, se quedara con su padre –decía la señora Pevensie

-Ven deja te muestro el camino –guiaba Caspian

-Te sigo

Llegaron a la habitación y Rilian volvió a abrazar a su padre.

-Papá yo se que nunca amaste a mamá como a la reina Susan pero hoy vi una mirada muy distante entre tú y ella, hoy comprendo más las cosas y créeme te apoyo en lo que decidas, además necesito un hermano –decía divertido

-Gracias hijo, te dejo para que descanses –dándole un beso en la frente

-Está bien, solo dime donde puedo darme una refrescada por favor

Después de indicarle como podía darse un baño, Caspian fue a hablar con Susan así que Lucy comprendió que necesitaba dejar a su hermana estar a solas para resolver algunos problemas.

Lucy salió para ver si había algo para cenar, se encontró que Edmund se comió la mitad de la comida y Peter se moría de risa por la cara de enojada que hizo, decidió que era mejor alejarse de sus hermanos y leer un poco por lo que tomo unos cuantos libros para decidir cual leería, cuando iba a su recamara. El hijo de Caspian acababa de salir de baño, solo con unos vaqueros puestos exponiendo todo su torso desnudo figurando que a su corta edad el ejercicio a una reina que las hormonas empezaban a despertar.

Lucy quedo boca abierta ante lo que estaba delante de ella que no se dio cuenta cuando soltó los libros por lo nerviosa que estaba, ¿Por qué le había pasado eso? Se preguntaba una abochornada reina.

Rilian no había puesto atención a la anfitriona hasta que los libros cayeron de sus manos, por lo que rápidamente fue a ayudarla.

-Permítame su majestad –levantando algunos libros

-Por favor aquí no soy reina, solo llámame… -se paró en seco cuando los dos pusieron las manos en el último libro.

Lucy quito rápidamente su mano, Rilian tomo el libro levantándolo lentamente, cuando le entrego el libro los dos chocaron con la mirada, pareciera que el tiempo se detuvo un momento, llegando a sentir algo en su interior que solo sus hermanos habían platicado y a él solo lo conoció de niño con su madre.

Su momento mágico llego a su fin cuando Caspian salió del cuarto de las reinas y llamo a su hijo.

-Rilian ven vamos a descansar –ordenaba su padre

-Si espérame –contestaba pero sin despegar la mirada de la reina

-Te espero, no vemos Lucy hasta mañana, descansa –se despedía Caspian

Acto seguido tanto padre e hijo se iban a su habitación a descansar mientras, mientras Lucy quedaba en el pasillo sintiendo muchos sentimientos encontrados sin darse cuenta que su hermana la miraba dese la habitación.

Esa noche un nuevo invitado invadía la casa de los Pevensie, esto traería nuevos cambios y muchos sentimientos escondidos llegarían a manifestarse.

**Dos semanas después **

Rilian se había adaptado a la vida en Londres muy rápido porque tenía unos maestros excelentes, Edmund estaba feliz de que él estuviera en la casa tenia con quien platicar ya que ni con su hermano mayor o Caspian podía tener mucha confianza.

Caspian se había acercado más con su hijo y con Susan, todo había pasado tan rápido que las últimas dos semanas los sucesos violentos habían bajado mucho y por lo tanto tenían dinero para comprar lo que se necesitaba.

Lucy cada vez que se estaba cerca de Rilian se sentía nerviosa, no sabía porque así que decidió que tenía que hablar con Susan para que le aconsejara ya que ella sabía mucho de chicos y del amor.

-Susan puedo hablar contigo –decía nerviosa Lucy entrando a la habitación

-Que pasa Lu, ¿te sientes bien? –preguntaba su hermana dejando un libro que estaba leyendo.

-Susan ¿Cuándo regresaremos a la escuela? –decía Lucy desviando el tema no podía decirle

-No sé, a lo mejor en un mes más ya que están reconstruyendo la escuela y están esperando que no haya tanto ataques de violencia y por lo que se ve será pronto –contestando a la pregunta

-Si verdad, es muy probable –decía Lucy acercándose a tocar el vientre de Susan para percibir a su sobrino

-Está creciendo muy rápido, pero que tú tienes algo ¿Qué tienes? –decía preocupada

-Su, cuando tu… como te digo… cuando tú viste a Caspian por primera vez que sentiste –dijo esto último muy rápido que Susan se le dificulto para entender.

-Pues… fue un momento mágico porque nuestras miradas chocaron, aunque fueron por unos segundos fue cuando me empecé a enamorarme de él –sonriendo al recordar

-Como si el tiempo se detuviera y cada vez que lo veías te sentías nerviosa –platicando con voz soñadora

-Estoy escuchando bien, mi hermanita está enamorada –decía divertida Susan

-No, como crees –decía muy nerviosa

-Pero no tiene nada de malo Lu, es un momento hermoso porque no vas y lo invitas a salir para que conozca mejor lo poco que queda de Londres, ya que después de estar secuestrado ocho años, tres huyendo y uno buscando esta casa, tiene que salir un poquito mas –Susan se divirtió mucho al ver como su hermana la veía asustada por lo que le había dicho.

-Pero ¿Cómo? –preguntaba nerviosa Lucy

-Por favor Lucy, recuerda eso yo ya lo viví, cada vez que está cerca de ti, te pones nerviosa y se te ve la mirada diferente cada vez que lo vez, no tiene nada de malo –decía abrazando a su hermana

-Pero si se fijara en mí, solo me ve como otra reina de Narnia –decía tristemente Lucy

-No te preocupes yo sé que no piensa eso, ve y dile, invítalo solo a salir, yo se que te dirá que si –decía dándole un consejo

-Gracias Su, era mi hermana favorita –decía dándole un abrazo confortable

-Suerte –solo se escucho que dijo Susan cuando Lucy cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Lucy empezó a buscarlo por toda la casa pero no lo encontró, perdiendo un poco las esperanzas se entristeció pero en eso Rilian apareció con su hermano Edmund, se puso feliz pero nerviosa e hizo lo que su hermana le dijo, fue y se invento una historia que sabia que Edmundo no le gustaba, ir de compras, pero para sorpresa hasta de Lucy, Rilian dijo que él la acompañaba.

Rilian y Lucy se estaban divirtiendo comprando caramelos y contando historias de Narnia, se la estaban pasando muy bien ya que la compañía de ambos era lo que necesitaban.

-Así que el rey Peter me quería enseñar cosa de combate cuando era niño –decía divertido Rilian

-Si se veía tan chistoso mi hermano –burlándose Lucy

-Ya sé, pero también recuerdo que tú me cuidabas –decía Rilian a la vez que le quitaba un mechón de cabello acomodándoselo, haciendo que Lucy se pusiera nerviosa

-Sí quien iba imaginar que eras el niño que iba con su madre a ayudarle hace unos meses –decía tiernamente Lucy

-Mi madre, se arriesgo por mi y hoy no sabemos donde esta –decía furioso asustando a Lucy

-Tranquilo –trataba de calmarlo

-Perdón, ya te abras dado cuenta que mi padre y yo somos algo parecidos, aunque estuve secuestrado mucho tiempo siempre recordé a mis padres porque en sueños los veía y los escuchaba –decía limpiándose unas lagrimas que escavan de sus ojos

-Yo entiendo lo que pasas, porque yo estuve lejos de mis padres un tiempo y también me pasaba lo mismo –empezando a llorar también

-Pero que tonto, mejor cambiamos de tema antes de que te haga llorar con otro tema amargo de mi vida –decía sonriendo Rilian

-No te preocupes

-Eres muy bonita –decía cohibida mente

-Creo que estas confundido mi hermana es la bonita de la familia –se ponía nerviosa Lucy

-No digas eso tu también lo eres –tomándole la mano tiernamente

Se la pasaron riendo otra hora, contando historia divertidas pero pronto acabaría esto, se empezó a movilizar el ejercito que estaba resguardando y se prendió el toque de queda, de repente se encontraban corriendo para resguardarse de las balas y granadas que explotaban.

Lucy estaba muy asustada por lo que pasaba, Rilian al verla la tomo de la mano y se sintió con la responsabilidad de cuidarla, cuando les faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la casa y estar a salvo, el bando enemigo paso disparando a todo aquel que se le atravesaba.

Rilian fue rápido y en un callejón jalo a Lucy para resguardarla con su cuerpo pero en el acto tropezó y cayó sobre Lucy, de nuevo su miradas chocaron pero esta vez un impulso recorrió su cuerpo, algo nuevo para los dos, él fue acercando su cara lentamente a ella, posando su labios, era tan magnífico el sentimiento que el beso fue tierno, torpe pero lleno de amor.

El primer beso, de dos jóvenes que se sentían fuera de lugar, donde el flechazo fue desde el primer momento cuando sus miradas chocaron.

* * *

Despues de un capitulo medio raro

un nuevo romance en puerta a ver que tal

espero sus reviews


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Ya no se que mas decir a ver cómo termina esto…

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**REENCUENTROS, ROMANCES Y TRISTES DESENLACES **

La guerra estaba acabando con aquella ciudad, en ese momento había una serie de hechos violentos, el señor Pevensie y Caspian estaban muy preocupados porque sus pequeños no llegaban a la casa.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta con los jóvenes, se les veía algo especial en sus ojos como si lo que estaba pasando no les importara, pero la cara de sus padres era otra ya que además de estar preocupados estaban enojados ya que no habían pedido permiso a ellos.

-Rilian ¿Dónde estaban? Que no se dieron cuenta que hay una serie de actos violentos y además hay toque de queda –decía muy serio Caspian

-Estoy de acuerdo con Caspian, debieron regresar cuando empezó todo –el señor Pevensie estaba un poco molesto

-Papá por favor ya no soy una niña –decía Lucy algo desesperada

-No me hables así señorita, soy tu padre –reclamaba su padre

-Tranquila Lucy, yo tuve la culpa quise protegerla y tuvimos que estar un momento escondidos –decía apenado Rilian

-Bueno viéndolo así, gracias por cuidar a mi hija, pero aun así creo que no se podrá salir unos días –aclaraba el señor Pevensie

-Si está bien, disculpen pero necesito ir a descansar –retirándose Lucy

Se despidió de su padre y Caspian, a Rilian solo le dirigió una mirada dándole entender muchas cosas que solo ellos sabían.

Cuando llego a su cuarto su hermana estaba esperándola para que le contara que paso en su cita y verla que estuviera bien después de lo que había pasado. Lucy al verla quiso hacerse la occisa y pasar por alto el tema pero Susan no iba a dejarlo pasar.

-Lucy Pevensie no te vas a escapar, cuéntame que paso –decía una divertida Susan poniendo cara tierna para que Lucy no se resistiera a contarle

-Susan estoy muy cansada, mañana te cuento –tratando de evitar el tema

-Por favor –suplicaba Susan

-Ok, ok ya sé que no va a dejar de fastidiar si no te digo

-Ya sabía que ibas a acceder –riéndose

-Pues… fuimos a comprar unas cosas y a divertirnos un momento, estuvimos contando historias de Narnia, después empezó el toque de queda, tuvimos que quedarnos un rato en un callejón para resguardarnos, pero… -suspiro –fue un momento maravilloso a pesar de todo, ya entiendo porque suspiras cada vez que Caspian y tú… -se quedo callada Lucy

-¿Qué paso en el callejón? Dime… espera no es cierto –decía asombrada Susan por su descubrimiento viendo a Lucy donde le respondía positivamente.

-Sí Susan, Rilian me beso, fue tan tierno no lo podía creer –decía un poco avergonzada

-Mi hermanita está enamorada del Príncipe Rilian –abrazándola

-Pero sabes tengo miedo –decía con tristeza

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él no es de este mundo y cuando los llamen tendrán que volver y no quiero Susan, no quiero que se valla –abrazando más fuerte a su hermana mayor

-Lo sé Lucy, yo también tengo miedo, no sé qué va a pasar cuando Caspian me diga que se tiene que ir y que no va a volver –algunas lagrimas salían por ver la realidad

-No llores Susan, mejor hay que pensar que lo amas y que pronto estará un bebé entre nosotros –decía Lucy acariciando el vientre de su hermana

-Lucy hoy me puedo quedar contigo, no quiero quedarme sola

-Está bien déjame un pedacito para dormir, aunque lo veo difícil ya que mi sobrino ocupa más de la mitad de mi lugar –decía riéndose Lucy

-No estés jugando no estoy tan gorda apenas se me nota, tengo 4 meses –decía acomodándose para que su hermana se acostara al lado de ella

-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? ¿Niña o niño? –preguntaba animosa Lucy

-Nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso, pero imagínate que tenga un pequeño Caspian, sería fabuloso –decía con voz soñadora Susan

-O una pequeña Susan –respondía Lucy

-Si es verdad y que salga igualito a su medio hermano Rilian mejor para que su tía no sufra al verlo –decía con voz picara Susan

-Cállate, solo te pido algo Susan –mirándola con ojos tiernos

-¿Qué pasa? No me asustes Lucy

-No quiero que nadie se entere que Rilian y yo tenemos algo hasta que yo crea necesario decirles, por favor Susan –suplicaba Lucy

-Está bien cuando te sientas preparada lo dices –abrazándola

Así abrazadas quedaron las hermanas Pevensie soñando con los hombres que les habían robado el corazón.

Cuando amaneció todo transcurrió normal hasta un punto, ya que dos nuevos enamorados estaban dando vida de nuevo a la familia.

* * *

**Cuatro meses después **

Después de mucho tiempo mi corazón era otro, tenia tantos problemas en la cabeza la desaparición de mi esposa, el reencuentro de mi hijo Rilian y la guerra interminable de esta ciudad, lo que más me preocupaba era mi otro hijo ya le faltaba poco para nacer.

Susan por fuera se veía segura, capaz de afrontar el reto que en unas semanas más tendría que pasar pero la conozco y sé que tiene miedo, pero yo la estaré apoyando.

Mi hijo Rilian se adapto tan rápido que parece que siempre vivió aquí en Londres, tengo la impresión que le gusta una chica y creo es la reina Lucy, siempre que esta junto a ella se pone nervioso, trata de ser mas caballeroso para impresionarla, me encantaría que fuera ella.

Hoy estoy frente a la ventana esperando que los ataques pasen un poco, pensando en cómo será mi futuro hijo o hija, me encantaría que fuera niña igual a su madre. Susan siempre será mi único amor pero tengo que encontrar a Liliandi mí aun esposa, tengo pistas donde puede encontrarse pero es algo que no es certero ya que solo son pistas.

De repente solo escucho unos pasos que se acercan rápidamente, me pongo en guardia pero al ver quien es me relajo, mi pequeño hijo Rilian que en este momento parece que es mi hermano.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Por qué esa cara? –pregunto asustado al verlo preocupado

-Te acuerdas que te enseñe unos anillos con los que se me dio la oportunidad de volver a estas tierras –parecía que estaba asustado en la forma en que lo decía

-Sí recuerdo un poco ¿pero qué pasa con eso?

-Míralo tú mismo –me mostro unos anillos color oro que en tenía una piedra que parecía un pequeño diamante iluminado y al tocarlo se sentía un poco caliente.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? –pregunte asustado

-No lo sé papá, lo que temo es que nos tengamos que ir y esto sea nuestra señal –decía con voz triste Rilian

Fue como si las palabras dichas por mi hijo fueran mágicas la habitación donde nos encontrábamos se convertía en un paisaje de un bosque. Tanto mi hijo como yo nos pusimos alertas a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

De repente una sombra conocida se fue acercando poco a poco a nosotros ese era Aslan, el gran León dueño de Narnia, al verlo los dos nos arrodillamos ante él.

-Levántense hijos míos –decía con su dulce y poderosa voz

-Aslan ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –preguntaba Rilian desesperado

-Tranquilo hijo de Adán, en su corazón saben muy bien lo que sucede y la señal se las envié con los anillos –decía sabiamente

-¿Por qué Aslan? –pregunte enojado

-La reina Susan entenderá su partida al igual que la reina Lucy, las dos son muy fuertes y sabrán sobrellevar una perdida ya anunciada desde antes que pasara todo esto, tengan en cuenta que para derrotar a un enemigo así se necesita su rey y los necesito aquí a los dos –decía con voz dura pero tierna

-Lo entendemos Aslan, pero solo deja despedirnos de la familia y… regresaremos –decía Rilian con voz melancólica

-Lo sé y lo podrán hacer solo tienen doce horas, solo pónganse los anillos y ellos harán su trabajo, rey Caspian el futuro príncipe de estas tierras algún día también gobernara y su madre lo criara de forma maravillosa lo sé –decía Aslan al vernos las caras de tristeza.

-Eso no tengo dudas, temía este momento y llego justo antes de que mi hijo naciera –dije con un poco de amargura

-Solo tengan en cuenta que las cosas no suceden dos veces de la misma forma

Cuando dijo eso la habitación de nuevo se formo y solo mi hijo y yo estábamos frente a frente sin saber que decir, llenos de sentimientos encontrados por lo que en las próximas horas llegaría a ser el final de una historia.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te gusta Lucy? –preguntaba saliendo del tema

-Porque decidimos decirles cuando el momento fuera adecuado y hoy me tengo que separar de ella, ¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué me quitan a las mujeres que amo, en el momento que más soy feliz? ¿Por qué? –decía abrazándome para poder llorar en los brazos de su padre.

-No lo sé hijo, pero te puedo decir que yo te entiendo –trataba de consolarlo pero el sentimiento era mutuo, me estaba desgarrando por dentro ya que una vez más me tenía que despedir de mi corazón.

Después de un rato, nos tranquilizamos y platicamos más a fondo de la partida que nos destrozaría el corazón.

-Papá no hay que decirles nada ni a Lucy ni a Susan, yo no voy a soportar ver los ojos de Lucy implorando que no me valla –decía un poco decaído

-Tienes razón, solo le decimos a Arthur para que él en el momento más adecuado les explique a sus hijas la razón de nuestra partida –trataba de sonar creíble pero no podía mi corazón me dolía.

-Voy a meditar esto y ver cómo puedo sacar todo lo destrozado que estoy por despedirme de ella, de mi reina valiente y tierna.

-Mañana nos vamos y jamás volveremos –no me di cuenta que lo dije cuando justo iba entrando Susan.

-¿Cómo que ya no volverás? –decía confundida

Al escucharla mis ojos no pudieron contener la lagrimas y me lance a sus brazos, ella no entendía lo que pasaba, mi hijo solo quedo paralizado al lado de nosotros. Después de un rato le explicamos a Susan todo lo que sucedía, sus ojos se entristecieron, se que todo esto le dolió pero se iba hacer la fuerte para que yo me fuera sin ningún remordimiento, Rilian la hizo jurar que no le diría nada a Lucy hasta que él se haya ido porque no quería verla llorar ya que era un poco cobarde en ese tema, Susan a regañadientes dijo que estaba bien y que no había problema.

Rilian y yo también fuimos a hablar con el padre de los Pevensie, al principio se porto como un padre enfadado pero después comprendió y dijo que todo estaba perfecto y cuando quisiéramos regresar las puertas estaría abiertas, esa noche le pedí permiso para quedarme con su hija sin malas intenciones solo la quería tener en mis brazos y despedirme de ella.

Al llegar la noche, en la cena mi hijo muy apenas toco la comida, se le notaba que estaba triste como también a Susan la cual se excuso diciendo que se sentía un poco mal a causa de su estado, me dolía ver a todos los demás sonriendo y divirtiéndose como todas las noches.

Rilian quería aparentar estar bien frente a Lucy pero aún así sus ojos irradiaban tristeza. Cuando fue el momento de dormir pedimos a Rilian que hoy fuera a dormir con Peter y Edmund para que Susan y yo pudiéramos estar solos por esta noche.

La noche me la pase abrazado de Susan, ninguno de los dos decíamos nada solo el silencio contaba todo lo que sentíamos, ella disimuladamente se limpiaba las lagrimas que se le escavan, fue un deseo de que ese día no llegara a su fin, pero era imposible cambiar lo que el gran León decía.

* * *

Las mañanas en la casa de los Pevensie siempre son algo tormentosas ya que todos al mismo tiempo quieren usar el baño o Edmund quiere ser el primero en desayunar, pero esa mañana no fue así ya que Rilian no pudo lograr contenerse y contarles a los dos reyes pero con la promesa de que no le dijeran a su hermana, Peter no estuvo de acuerdo al principio pero al pensarlo mejor dijo que Lucy era más frágil que Susan.

Peter y Edmund prepararon un plan para que Lucy no estuviera en casa mientras Caspian y su hijo Rilian partían a Narnia, Susan al enterarse dijo que ella si quería estar presente ya que otra vez no podía ser tan doloroso como la primera y que necesitaba verlo por última vez.

Así la mañana paso rápido Peter y Edmund sacaron a Lucy de la casa llevándola con pretextos de que querían comprar algo al bebé y que solo ella sabía que podía ser.

Cuando llego la hora de partir Rilian le entrego uno de los anillos a su padre, Caspian lo tomo como si le fuera quemar las manos.

-Susan sabes que siempre te amare, este donde este, recuerda que nunca te olvide y cada noche en tus sueños vendré a visitar a nuestra hija –decía Caspian tristemente

-Lo sé mi amor tienes mi corazón en tus manos –decía Susan cuando abrazaba a Caspian como si no quisiera soltarlo

-Hija creo ya es tiempo, sé que no quieres que se valla pero es necesario –decía su padre tratando de consolar a su hija atrayéndola a sus brazos

-Es que… papá no entiendes una vez más me están separando de él –abrazando a su padre

-Susan, necesito que le entregues esto a Lucy, aquí dice todo lo que siento por ella –entregaba Rilian una carta

-Claro –mirándolo tiernamente –te quiero Rilian y por favor cuida a tu padre es un poco distraído –decía Susan

-Si lo sé, si algún día vuelvo espero que el bebé se parezca a su madre porque si no –decía un poco divertido Rilian tratando de no verse triste.

-Chicos no es por apurarlos pero ya es tiempo de partir –decía el señor Pevensie observando el reloj.

Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que abrieron violentamente la puerta principal, todos los presentes se quedaron petrificados al ver la persona que entro.

-Lucy ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaba asustado Rilian

-Te querías ir sin despedirte de mí –decía Lucy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-No… es… no podía –acercándose –no podía decirte adiós para siempre, no podía –decía Rilian tomándole la cara para verla a los ojos.

-No digas nada –callándolo con un beso

Fue un beso amargo pero tierno, un beso de una despedida, Susan pensó que su padre actuaria salvajemente para separar a su pequeña hija pero demostró todo lo contrario dejo que el momento terminara.

En ese momento llegaron corriendo Peter y Edmund con caras de arrepentimiento pero al ver la escena no quisieron interrumpir. Caspian solo veía a Susan con ganas de hacer lo mismo pero él ya no iba a soportar separarse de ella así que solo dejo que su hijo se despidiera.

El adiós llego rápido tanto el hijo como el padre se despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos, se pusieron los anillos, poco a poco se empezaron a disolver hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Las dos jóvenes Pevensie solo se abrazaban tratándose de consolar una a otra ya que sus corazones fueron arrancados de un jalón ese día.

* * *

Los dias me pasaron rapido

hoy apenas subo el cap porque

habia estado un poco ocupada

son vacaciones pero aun asi tengo trabajo

espero subir otro rapido


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Ya no se que mas decir a ver cómo termina esto…

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**DECISIONES QUE DUELEN**

Después de la partida de los monarcas de Narnia hace tres semanas, tanto Susan como Lucy tenían una mirada especial, pero era más notoria en la pequeña de los Pevensie sus ojos ya no eran los mismos alegres de siempre.

Lucy tenía en sus manos la carta que Rilian le entrego al partir, era la decima vez que la leía y también de nuevo las lagrimas se hacían presentes por aquellas palabras que estaban en aquel pedazo de papel, se había mojado tantas veces que ya era poco legible, pero lo que decía era mucho más que una simple despedida.

_Mi amada Reina Lucy:_

_Hoy empiezo sufrir de nuevo ¿sabes por qué? Porque de nuevo me han quitado a la mujer que amo y aunque me duela debo de dejarte, aunque sé que esto me dolerá debo de hacerlo, escribo con el corazón en la mano, cada palabra que pongo en el papel es como si una daga me desgarrara por dentro, mis ojos no pueden ver a causa de las lágrimas, parece que la historia de amor se volvió a repetir pero como el gran León dice las cosas no suceden dos veces de la misma manera, la diferencia es que lo nuestro se termino y no se volverá a repetir, lamento que tengas que leer esto en lugar de que yo te lo diga en persona pero entiéndeme soy débil ante ti, tú eres mi debilidad, mi vida y te has convertido en mi todo, odio pensar que jamás tendré de nuevo tu sonrisa cada mañana, esos ojos que me hacían recordar quien soy en verdad y sacaban lo mejor de mí y lo más importante ya no estarás junto a mí. Pero estaré ahí aunque no me veas estaré ahí en tus logros y en tus decaídas, claro con el pensamiento porque no puedo estar contigo..._

_TE AMO mi reina valiente y bella, nunca dejare de pensar en ti, nunca dejare de quererte vivirás siempre en mi corazón amor mío, créeme aun no he partido y ya no aguanto estar lejos de ti. _

_Rilian _

La cerro una vez más y abrazo aquel pedazo de papel que para otros no significaba nada pero ella necesitaba tenerlo cerca ya que sentía a su corazón revivía cuando leía aquellas palabras.

-De nuevo estás leyendo esa carta, Lucy –decía una preocupada Susan que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-Déjame en paz –decía molesta Lucy

Susan al escuchar esto no quiso decir nada más, solo se acerco poco a poco y la abrazo primero el rechazo fue inmediato pero después solo abrazo a su hermana y se limito a llorar y sacar todo lo que sentía y no había podido sacar en las últimas semanas.

-No te preocupes llorar te hará bien –decía Susan tratándola de consolar y consolarse a sí misma, tratando de retener las lágrimas.

-Lo siento pero no lo puedo evitar, lo extraño, necesito que este aquí, ahora en verdad sé lo que se siente un corazón roto –decía entre sollozos

-Lo sé, yo también lo necesito Lucy, necesito que Caspian este conmigo que me acompañe cuando nuestro bebe nazca, lo necesito cerca de mí –decía Susan tratando de reprimir el llanto pero no pudo.

Lucy se sintió un poco mal ya que en las últimas semanas había estado solo pensando en ella siendo un poco egoísta con todos pero más con su hermana mayor ya que ella también perdió al amor de su vida por segunda vez, así que la abrazo más fuerte para tratar de consolarla y consolarse a sí misma.

De repente Susan se separo de Lucy para pararse ya que un dolor llego a ella, se sintió débil pensó que recostándose un momento en la cama disminuiría, pero en lugar de disminuir fue creciendo hasta que de repente sintió que algo caliente se deslizaba entre sus piernas, cuando observo solo vio un poco de liquido transparente, miro a su hermana asustada ya que sabía lo que pasaba.

-Lucy, ve con papá y dile que prepare el auto es urgente –decía con un poco de calma

-Pero que te pasa ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntaba Lucy asustada y paralizada al ver a su hermana que volvía a recostarse y estaba pálida y sin aliento por el dolor que le había vuelto.

-¡LUCY RÁPIDO QUE TU SOBRINO ESTA A PUNTO DE NACER! –ordenaba Susan con algo de dificultad porque la ultima punzada fue más fuerte.

Lucy solo salió corriendo llegando hasta su padre para decirle lo que pasaba con su hermana, en ese momento toda la familia Pevensie se movilizo y en pocos minutos todos se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital esperando al nuevo miembro de la familia.

* * *

**(Narnia)**

Han pasado un poco más de dos años aquí en Narnia, cuando volví las cosas se complicaron un poco con el reinado pero al final pudimos vencer al mal, era un tipo que tenia la fuerza para desaparecer a todos los reyes de Narnia tomando mas los miedos para volverse fuerte y crear una nueva Narnia con las más obscuras fuerzas, pero gracias a que los narnianos y los que pudieron esconderse por un tiempo se unieron a nuestra batalla y logramos derrotarlo ya que su punto débil era el amor.

Estoy en uno de los balcones de Cair Paravel que tienen vista hacia la playa, las cosas se han normalizado aquí en Narnia, ya quedo claro que mi aun esposa no se encuentra en este mundo y quien la secuestro es un tipo mucho más poderoso, ahora nos hemos puesto a investigar para dar un mensaje a cualquiera de los reyes para que la busquen y derroten a ese ser malévolo.

Un suspiro llega a mí recordando aquella reina que siempre estuvo en mi corazón y creo que por los días que pasaron aquí ya mi nuevo hijo nació, espero que se parezca a su madre y sea una niña, una pequeña Susan sería algo mágico. De repente siento que mis ojos se humedecen por los recuerdos las lagrimas se hacen presentes, me observo a mí mismo y veo que mi apariencia física se nota el cansancio y la vejez.

-Papá ¿te encuentras bien? –dice un recién llegado Rilian al verme un poco decaído

-Si hijo, pero sabes nunca podre olvidarla –tratando de evitarlo para que no me vea llorar

-Lo sé y te entiendo, ya han pasado más de dos años aquí en Narnia y aquel sentimiento sigue presente como si hubiera sido ayer –notando un tono más triste al decir lo último

-Bueno hay que cambiar un poco de tema, ¿Cómo te fue cazando con el fauno Albert? –dije para hacer que mi hijo se le olvidara un poco, no quiero deprimirlo también.

-Es un fauno medio raro pero tiene una puntería fabulosa, te puedo decir que la caza tuvo frutos –decía animado

-Sí es un poco raro, otra cosa antes de que se me olvide necesito que vayas a la cámara de tesoros y traigas los objetos de los reyes antiguos para colgarlos en donde deben de ir –dije ordenándole una tarea que sabia la iba a realizar rápidamente ya que recordaría un poco a Lucy y se reanimaría.

-Claro –dijo emocionado y salió corriendo

De nuevo quede solo y mis pensamientos volvieron aquella dama que alguna vez fue reina de estas tierras y era apodada "la benévola".

Siempre yo y mis pensamientos de repente sentí que alguien me miraba, al voltear me encontré al gran León Aslan observándome con su mirada tierna, me incline enseguida para hacerle reverencia.

-Querido Rey Caspian veo que tu mirada no ha cambiado mucho y tu hijo sigue sin poder recuperarse del todo de aquella herida de amor que le provoqué al separarlo de la Reina Lucy, pero como saben las cosas no suceden dos veces de la misma forma y creo que es tiempo de reflexionar y hacer que el mundo cambie para el bien de los dos –decía sabiamente

-No entiendo lo que tratas de decir –pregunte un poco confundido con lo que acababa de decir el gran León

-Qué bueno que llegas príncipe –dándole la bienvenida a mi hijo

-¡Aslan! –exclamo Rilian al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba ante él

-Como le decía a tu padre nada sucede de la misma forma dos veces, felicidades rey Caspian eres padre de un hermoso niño –no pude dejar de sentirme emocionado al escuchar eso –pero como sabemos no se puede regresar a las tierras donde pertenecen los reyes antiguos pero conocen esto –hizo señas a un fauno para que trajera una caja de madera con un cerrojo en forma de armadura dorada.

Cuando lo abrió se vio una sortija ya conocida similar a las que teníamos para regresar a Narnia, pero esta sortija era un poco diferente porque la perla que tenia era más grande y tenía un color extraño pero brillaba.

-Y ¿Qué tenemos que hace con eso? –preguntaba desesperado Rilian

-Mi querido príncipe se cuanto extrañas a la reina Lucy y tu padre a la reina Susan pero solo uno puede regresar a Londres, solo uno puede retornar aquel mundo, tienen doce horas para tomar una decisión, solo hablando con su corazón sabrán la respuesta, pero sean consientes que jamás podrán regresar a Narnia y que uno de ustedes tiene que gobernar este mundo mágico, se que tomaran la mejor elección –concluía sabiamente.

-Pero Aslan… -al decir esto observamos que había desaparecido

Yo sostenía aquella caja como algo que me fuera hacer daño, mi hijo solo volteo hacia el horizonte y se quedo viendo como caía el sol.

-Papá creo que tú deberías ir, es la mejor elección –decía con voz seria

Cuando escuche lo que dijo solo sentí rabia por sentirme egoísta y pensar en volver, mi hijo también estaba sufriendo y él tenía derecho de volver.

-No, lo harás tú Rilian, comprendes –lo tome de los hombros –tú eres joven y podrás hacer una vida con Lucy y le puedes hablar a tu hermano de mi y podrás buscar a tú madre, sabes que te amo y siempre te tendré en el corazón –dije y se escucho más como una orden que como un consejo

-Está bien –dijo y se me quedo mirando de forma extraña.

Rilian tomo el anillo y después hizo un movimiento en el pensé se podría el anillo pero me tomo la mano derecha y metió el anillo a la fuerza, yo trate de sacarlo pero el anillo me empezó a envolver como en un remolino, vi como mi ser se empezó a desaparecer poco a poco.

-¿Por qué Rilian? –dije y sentí que las lagrimas se hacían presentes.

-Porque yo sé lo que es vivir sin un padre, TE AMO PAPÁ, busca a mamá y dile a Lucy que siempre la amare y jamás la olvidare… -solo escuche al final un leve adiós y todo desapareció.

De repente abrí los ojos estaba frente un edificio, era como una construcción antigua, sabía que estaba en otro mundo, no pude dejar de sentirme triste y caí de rodillas, Rilian mi hijo se sacrifico por mí, sacrifico su amor por mí, no era justo.

-¡ASLAN SI ESTO ERA LO QUE QUERIAS, AQUÍ ESTOY Y LAS COSAS NO SUCEDEN DOS VECES DE LA MISMA FORMA! –grite a la vez que le daba un golpe al piso haciéndome daño en la mano, desgarrándola haciendo un corte donde salía un poco de sangre.

No podía ponerme de pie, mis lágrimas bañaban mi rostro y no sabía dónde estaba ni como podía llegar a la casa de los Pevensie. De repente sentí una mano en mi espalda, volteé enojado para ver quién era el tonto que me quito de mi dolor en ese momento, cuando mis ojos vieron de quien se trataba dieron otro giro.

-¡Peter! –se escucho como un suspiro y me lancé a sus brazos para llorar como un niño

-Caspian ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntaba asustado al ver mi reacción por lo que me separe y me limpie rápidamente las lagrimas.

-Lo siento, es una larga historia pero creo que ahora no me iré jamás –dije algo enojado

-¿Pero cómo? No entiendo acaso la guerra termino en Narnia –Peter seguía anonadado

-Si ya termino después a los dos años por fin tuvimos paz, después te contare la historia

-Que bien que estés aquí ¿y dónde está Rilian? –toco el punto débil en ese momento

-Rilian mi pequeño… no pudo venir, ni nunca lo hará solo podía volver uno y me toco a mí –dije con sentimiento

-Lo siento mucho Caspian, pobre de mi hermana, después hablamos de eso, qué bueno que estas aquí –dijo emocionado

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunte con inquietud

-Estamos en la entrada del hospital donde esta… bueno –se puso nervioso –donde está tu otro hijo, que por cierto se parece a Susan –dijo muy alegre

-Pues vamos que esperas para guiarme –la emoción volvió a mí

Me tiro para que lo siguiera, al pasar aquella puerta de madera vi un pasillo blanco iluminado que daba a muchos cuartos era raro, cruzamos todo el pasillo girando al lado derecho donde al fondo pude reconocer rápidamente al jefe de la familia Pevensie, cuando me vio se quedo en shock al principio pero después llego y me dio un fuerte abrazo y un apretón de mano.

-Qué bueno que estas de vuelta, felicidades es un niño –dice feliz el padre de Susan

-Sí es una larga historia, pero ¿Dónde está Susan? Necesito verla y a mi hijo –esto último sonó triste.

-Está en aquella habitación –me mostro una puerta que estaba frente a nosotros –solo que la abuela y la tía no sean separado ni un minuto del bebé y aquí entre nosotros Edmund esta como un niño con nuevo juguete no ha querido salir del cuarto poniendo de pretexto que quiere ayudar a su hermana –decía divertido

-Si nosotros no la hemos pasado toda la noche aquí afuera ya que desde que nació el bebé esos tres se la han pasado dentro con Susan –decía Peter

-Ya no lo abrumes más y déjalo que pase con su otro hijo y por cierto ¿Dónde está Rilian? –dijo el señor Pevensie preguntando algo que hubiera querido evitar ese tema.

-Rilian no pudo venir, es una larga historia solo les puedo decir que perdí a un hijo y gane otro –mi voz sonó triste y una lagrima corrió por mi rostro

-No me digas que se Rilian esta… ya sabes -preguntaba asustado el señor Pevensie

-No, no está muerto –suspiro aliviado el padre de los reyes antiguos –solo que el destino es injusto y solo había cupo para uno en el viaje de regreso, una cosa esta bien que esta vez yo ya no me voy a ir, ya no puedo regresar a Narnia pero lo peor es que nunca podre ver a mi hijo de nuevo –explique lo más tranquilo aunque sentía morirme por dentro.

-Lo siento mucho Caspian, entiendo lo que te pasa porque yo también soy padre –me dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba.

-No importa ahorita debo de estar bien y conocer a mi otro hijo –dije un poco más tranquilo dirigiéndome hacia la habitación.

Mis manos temblaban no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido aquí en este mundo, cuando gire la perilla de la puerta lentamente, fui entrando poco a poco como si entrara a un portal, al estar dentro cuatro rostros desconcertados se me quedaron viendo como si un fantasma se hubiera aparecido frente a ellos. Yo pasaba la mirada de uno a uno no sabía que decir después de tanto tiempo. Susan seguía igual de bella como siempre, tenía a nuestro hijo en sus brazos, Edmund y Lucy estaban a los lados de la cama donde se encontraba mi corazón y su madre estaba muy cerca de la puerta, solo que yo estaba en paralizado no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Caspian! –dijo anonadado Edmund

-Hola –solo salude sin pensar

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Qué paso? –preguntaba Lucy

-Estoy aquí porque Aslan así lo quiso y como él alguna vez dijo las cosas no suceden dos veces de la misma forma, la guerra termino en Narnia, solo nos queda un solo enemigo pero está aquí en Londres y espero salvar a Liliandi, espero que siga viva –dije tratando de evitar el tema que los ojos de Lucy suplicaban que dijera ¿Dónde estaba Rilian?

-Así que solo falta el tipo que secuestro a Liliandi y a Rilian de niño y hablando de él ¿Dónde está? –dijo Edmund haciendo la pregunta que tanto evitaba.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía decir que ya no volvería, que nunca lo volveríamos a ver.

-¿Dónde está Caspian? No me asustes –pronuncio asustada Lucy

-Lo siento Lucy, Rilian… ya nunca lo volveremos a ver pero sé que él te amaba y siempre lo hará –dije con voz melancólica

Lucy al escuchar mi respuesta solo hiso un movimiento, camino unos pasos y callo desmayada frente a su madre, pronto solicitaron la ayuda de un doctor, por mi parte rápidamente me acerque con la madre de mi hijo para abrazarla y que ella me diera su apoyo, cuando vi al bebé que tenía en sus brazos recordé la primera vez que Rilian estuvo en mis brazos.

Cuando por fin Lucy despertó y yo ya estaba un poco más tranquilo las preguntas empezaron para que les explicara porque estaba de vuelta y que había pasado con mi hijo Rilian.

-La guerra en Narnia termino rápido ya que lo destruía al enemigo era el amor, pero después de dos años tanto Rilian como yo no teníamos la paz necesaria para poder gobernar aquellas tierras, solo pensábamos en dos reinas así que al ver nuestra pena Aslan decidió dar una oportunidad más pero esta vez sin retorno y solo a uno de los dos, fue cuando supe que ya había nacido mi hijo pero yo quería darle la oportunidad a Rilian porque yo sabía que era estar sin el amor de tu vida, yo sabía perfectamente que iba a sufrir por estar lejos de Susan y de mi hijo pero no importaba no quería ver sufrir a mi otro hijo –de nuevo los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas –así que fue algo rápido Rilian tomo el anillo pensé se lo iba a poner pero hizo un movimiento rápido me tomo la mano y lo metió a la fuerza, cuando menos lo pensé yo estaba desapareciendo y solo escuche que dijo que me amaba y que no quería que su hermano estuviera sin un padre como él pero también que te amaba y jamás se olvidaría de ti –concluí mientras Susan se sentaba en la cama para abrazarme.

Al escuchar mi historia todos se quedaron cayados, Peter y Edmund se disculparon diciendo que tenían que tomar aire fresco, los padres de Susan solo abrazaban a su pequeña hija que estaba triste y no paraba de llorar, Susan solo me abrazaba sin decir ninguna palabra limpiándose las lagrimas disimuladamente para que a mí no me afectara, yo tenía a nuestro hijo en brazos viendo que a él no le afectaba nada.

De repente entre tanto drama se abrió la puerta violentamente era Edmund que estaba algo golpeado y le salía sangre del labio inferior, cuando lo vimos rápidamente nos pusimos en alerta.

-¿Qué paso Edmund? –pregunto impaciente Susan

-Peter, secuestraron a mi hermano y no pude hacer nada ante él –decía asustado y enojado Edmund

-Pero ¿Cómo? –decía sin creer el señor Pevensie

-Sí el mismo que secuestro a Liliandi –dijo con rabia Edmund

Todos nos volvimos alertas y de nuevo el miedo recorrió nuestros rostros.

* * *

Estaba en cuarto frio y obscuro, se sentía mal físicamente el tipo que secuestro a la esposa de Caspian también se lo había llevado a él y le había hecho daño la pierna donde lo apuñalo le dolía profundamente, quiso hacer un movimiento para arrancarse las cadenas que tenía en las muñecas pero lo único que provoco es hacerse daño y acabar con su fuerzas, hasta que escucho que alguien se aproximaba.

-No lo intentes, te quedaras sin fuerzas –dijo a lo lejos una voz como de una mujer que ya conocía

-¿Quién está ahí? –pregunto con rabia Peter

-No te acuerdas de mi verdad Rey Peter –respondió aquella dulce voz

-Awwww! No dime ¿Quién eres? –volvió a preguntar

-La es… ex esposa del rey Caspian –respondió

-Liliandi –dijo el rey Peter que se quedo con un suspiro.

Había encontrado a la esposa de Caspian pero ahora él también estaba secuestrado, herido y cansado, y no sabía que tenía que hacer para escapar y matar al enemigo.

* * *

Sorry por no actualizar rapido

pero es que de verdad creo tengo mas tiempo

cuando estoy en la escuela que de vacaciones

nos vemos en el siguiente

espero que les guste


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Ya no se que mas decir a ver cómo termina esto…

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**CASI EL FINAL**

Llevaba más de dos semanas en aquella habitación obscura, solo cuando le llevaban de comer o cuando lo golpeaba aquel tipo, Peter se sentía sin fuerza la pierna ya casi no la sentía había perdido mucha sangre durante todo este tiempo, si no es por Liliandi que le suplico al tipo que los tenia secuestrados poder curarlo de seguro ya no viviría.

Se sentía tan bien con la compañía de la hija de Ramandú que tomaron tanta confianza para contarse muchas cosas que los dos se habían perdido durante la ausencia.

-Así que al fin de cuentas perdí a Caspian, aunque lo admito tu hermana es muy bonita y él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella –decía Liliandi

-Sí, pero yo creo que Caspian perdió a una gran persona ya que tu eres muy bonita y además simpática, Edmund me conto que eres una estrella y tienes poderes… –dijo Peter con dificultad ya que le dio una punzada en la herida.

-Tranquilo no te muevas mucho te puedes hacer daño –decía preocupada

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi y cuéntame ¿cómo es que estuviste tanto tiempo secuestrada con ese señor? –preguntaba curioso Peter

-Pues cuando lo hizo pensé que me traería directo y vería a mi hijo pero en lugar de eso caí en este lugar obscuro son pocas veces las que he visto la luz y se perfectamente que no estoy en Narnia, porque si lo estuviera podría desaparecer ya que siendo una estrella tengo algunos poderes –Peter la escuchaba con atención –pero eso es sin importancia, después él mismo me dijo que mi hijo se encontraba en Narnia y que si me portaba bien no le harían daño pero mintió y me congelo por varios meses, no sé como lo hace o que hace pero ese tipo que se hace llamar "el teniente" tiene poderes en esta tierra creo que es más poderoso que lo era su jefe, solo sé cómo podemos destruirlo –decía impaciente Liliandi

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuál es la clave? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntaba Peter

-Una vez que me tenia sin comer y yo estaba casi sin fuerza creo él pensó que no escuchaba, se notaba muy preocupado solo sé que hablo de Rilian y dijo que si no destruían a la monarquía desde sus inicios no valía nada sus esfuerzos, pero también dijo que si un puñal tocaba su corazón él ya no podría concluir lo que inicio, así que pienso que el puñal que siempre carga nos puede servir y podemos destruirlo –concluía misteriosamente Liliandi

-Tengo una idea tu solo sigue la corriente

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntaba Liliandi

-En unas horas nos traerá esa cosa incomible que él dice es comida, tú lo distraes cuando te suelte para que me cures para yo poder pararme y tratar de quitarle el puñal y después lo voy a confrontar lo más posible es que me golpee y con la fuerza que tiene hará que las cadenas se rompan y si tengo suerte le clavo el puñal –decía Peter muy emocionado

-Pero ten cuidado, no estás en condiciones y no quisiera que pasara algo… -decía sollozando

-No llores, no me pasara nada, confía en mí –dijo tiernamente Peter

Cuando llego la hora, "el teniente" llego y prendió la luz, de las pocas veces que podía ver las cara del tipo que los tenía secuestrado, para darles la "comida" que en opinión de Peter eso no se podía comer ni oler, el plan marcho correctamente ya que Liliandi nerviosa le pidió que la soltara para curar a Peter, este con rabia accedió.

-Que sea rápido –dijo "el teniente" con rabia

-Sí –dijo nerviosa Liliandi

-Tranquila solo actúa naturalmente –le susurro a Liliandi cuando se agacho, esta solo le respondió con una respuesta positiva

-Que tanto se dicen tortolitos –decía burlándose

-Cállate tú eres un ser despreciable y asqueroso que no tienes nada –respondió con odio Peter

Se acerco y aventó a Liliandi con fuerza, esta choco en la pared y pareció que no podía mover.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –dijo Peter asustado tratando de soltarse

-Nada solo la quite de en medio su majestad –tomándolo por la cara a Peter con fuerza –sabes lo que le voy a ser a todos tus hermanos, los acabare uno por uno y después romperé la barrera que puso el tonto rey de Narnia y lo destruiré y así acabare con todos junto con Aslan y yo gobernare –dijo viéndolo con odio

-No lo creo porque el mal siempre pierde

Al decir esto Peter sin que se diera cuenta tomo la daga que colgaba del pantalón de "el teniente", hizo un movimiento rápido tratando de clavársela en el corazón pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para matarlo, antes de que llegara le detuvo la mano y le quito el arma después lo tomo por el cuello, rompiendo las cadenas y lo arrojo al otro extremo del cuarto.

Peter ahora si sentía mal, su plan funciono hasta cierto punto pero ahora además de volverse abrirse la herida de la pierna, tenia lastimada la mano y se le estaba nublando la vista, solo veía que el tipo ese se estaba acercando con el puñal en la mano, ese iba a ser su fin.

De repente solo el tipo que trataba de asesinar a Peter se desplomo frente a él, Liliandi lo había eliminado de un golpe porque al ver que el gran rey estaba en problemas tomo la primera varilla que tenía en frente y se la incrusto directo en el corazón por la espalda.

Cuando fue a ver como estaba Peter solo observaron que una gran bola blanca bajo y envolvió al que se decía llamar el teniente y se lo llevo sin dejar rastro de él.

-Wow! Ese tipo sí que pega fuerte –decía quejándose Peter

-No te muevas solo dime qué puedo hacer por ti –dijo una preocupada Liliandi

-Nada solo salvarme la vida de nuevo

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntaba extrañada

Peter se levanto como pudo, Liliandi le ayudo pero esta trastabillo y ella al tratar de detenerlo se detuvo de la pared más cercana, quedando sus caras tan cercas casi rosando, mirándose a los ojos.

Peter solo era un poco más alto que ella por unos centímetros así que inclino lentamente la cara, rosando lentamente los labios de la bella mujer que tenía enfrente. Liliandi se puso un poco nerviosa pero después vio los ojos de Peter y sabia que lo que él podría ser su salvación y amar de nuevo, así se dejo llevar y le respondió un pequeño beso que después se intensifico más llenándolo de pasión.

Pero el aire hacía falta y se tenían que separar pero al hacerlo solo se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron.

-Liliandi déjame amarte y curarte ese corazón herido, déjame por favor –suplicaba Peter

-Tratare de amarte y borrar a Caspian de mi corazón y dejarte a ti

-Te esperare el tiempo que necesites –dándole un beso en la frente –pero hoy solo quiero necesito tenerte así y salir de aquí

* * *

Ya era una situación insoportable después de dos semanas, no sabían nada de su hermano Peter, no sabían si estaba bien o mejor si estaba vivo, Lucy ya no soportaba estar con Susan se había alejado de ella porque cada vez que veía a su hermana y a Caspian juntos felices con su hijo sentía que la sangre le hervía porque sentía que Rilian se sacrifico por una cursilería.

Ese día no era la excepción y menos porque su padre la había castigado por haber llegado después del toque de queda.

-Lucy Pevensie, me preocupas hija ve a tu cuarto y no vas a salir durante una semana, ayudaras a tu madre y hermana con tu sobrino y… -decía su padre preocupado por su actitud

-Ya sé papá, ya sé no tienes que decirme otra vez –gruñía Lucy dirigiéndose a su cuarto que ahora solo era de ella ya que Susan se cambio al cuarto de Caspian.

Cuando llego a su cuarto fue directamente aquel pequeño cofre donde guardaba aquella carta que alguna vez le regalo el príncipe que hoy era rey y nunca podría volver a estas tierras.

Abrieron la puerta era su hermana Susan estaba muy preocupada por su actitud ya que Lucy jamás había sido rebelde y necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Lucy ¿podemos hablar? –colocándose a un lado de Lucy

-Te mando papá –decía Lucy que guardaba rápidamente la carta en el cofre

-No, vine porque estoy preocupada por ti y necesito que hablemos

-Si como no –decía sarcásticamente Lucy

-De verdad, me preocupas te estas computando diferente ya no eres…

-Ya no soy la niña que conociste Susan –interrumpiendo a su hermana

-Lucy por favor sé qué piensas que yo tengo la culpa de todo pero no es así, Rilian se quedo porque él quiso, él decidió su mejor opción y ante eso no podemos hacer nada –decía Susan tratando de remediar la situación.

Lucy miro a su hermana con ojos de odio ya que estaba pasando un mal momento y ese momento quería sacar todo lo que sentía.

-SI SUSAN RILIAN SE QUEDO, LO SÉ, no tenias porque recordármelo –gritaba Lucy a su hermana

-No me grites, solo trato de ayudarte sé perfectamente lo que sientes, crees que no he pasado por esa situación, crees que cuando regresamos de Narnia no me sentía mal, crees que cuando me dijo Aslan que jamás volvería a verlo mi corazón no se marchito, solo dime Lucy de algo te ayuda comportarte como lo haces y sobre todo conmigo como si yo tuviera la culpa de algo –decía Susan con un tono de voz más enojado

-Es que… tú –decía sollozando –tú tienes a Caspian a tu lado, tú lo tienes Susan y yo no puedo aún asimilar tal situación –camino hasta su hermana y la abrazo.

-Yo tengo a Caspian pero pudo ser al revés –devolviendo el abrazo

Lo que necesitaba era que la abrazaran y la entendieran, su hermana mayor era alguien que sabía muy bien de eso y ella más que nadie podría darle apoyo y así salir adelante.

De repente se abrió la puerta y el abrazo conmovedor se rompió, entro a la habitación un tercer hermano, Edmund con cara de júbilo, con una sonrisa que ni él podía con ella.

-¿Qué pasa Edmund? No me asustes –preguntaba Lucy asustada

-Nada hermanita es el día más feliz de todos y el decir de todos es todos –decía entusiasmado

-¿Por qué? –preguntaba Susan

-Porque, dices porque –haciendo cara de impaciente –pues porque tu hermano mayor regreso junto con Liliandi la esposa de Caspian –esto lo dijo menos entusiasmado por razones obvias que todos sabían

-Que bien y ¿Dónde están? –preguntaba nerviosa Susan

-En la planta de abajo platicando con papá, mamá y Caspian –decía preocupado por la reacción de su hermana mayor

-Vamos antes de que Peter empiece a gritar –trataba de calmarse pero cuando su hermano dijo el nombre de la aun esposa sintió como un balde de agua helada caía sobre ella.

Cuando bajaron vieron que Caspian y Liliandi se alejaron hacia otra parte de la habitación para poder platicar y resolver sus problemas, pero lo que no sabían era que alguien los observo cuando un beso resulto.

Susan se sentía mal, sabía que esto podía suceder y sin pensarlo corrió a su cuarto, llegando se tiro a la cama y empezó a llorar, no sabía porque lo hacía pero de repente alguien se sentó a un lado de ella cuando vio quien era se sentó y le dio la espalda a Caspian.

-Sé que lo viste –tratando de acercarse pero fue rechazado –no voy hacer nada tranquila solo te quiero decir algo

-Que me vas a decir, que Liliandi y tú volvieron eso ya lo sé –decía con tristeza Susan

-Eso es lo que crees –abrazándola –te equivocas eres tú a la que quiero, a la que amo y aparte Liliandi ya no me quiere, quiere alguien más –lo miro extrañada –si no me mires así es una persona tan cercana a ti, a tu hermana Peter, vas hacer cuñada de mi ex esposa, nos vamos a separar y pues también extrañaremos a nuestro hijo

-Entonces el beso ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto un poco molesta

-No significo nada, no te pongas celosa solo fue algo de despedida y además nuestro pequeño James no quiere ver a sus padres pelear verdad –decía besándola para que se le pasara lo enojada.

Después de muchas emociones y explicaciones, Peter y Liliandi habían platicado como escaparon y como llegaron a casa. Ese día todos estaban felices ya que se habían encontrado de nuevo pero ahora tratarían de ser felices con las personas que amaban, pero solo una persona no era tan feliz ya que su ser amado que se encontraba gobernado otro mundo.

* * *

Otro fic espero sus comentarios ya solo uno mas y

la termino


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Fin del fic mas largo que he hecho creo que será el mi final en los fics ya que voy a empezar en otras cosas nos vemos, gracias por todo y por seguirme cuando no creía que esto funcionaria, si vuelvo escribir pronto tendrán noticias mías.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**¿SERA EL FINAL?**

_**(Narnia)**_

Habían pasado más de 50 años, un anciano rey estaba en su lecho de muerte, al lado de él se encontraba su único hijo y su esposa las dos personas que amaba, en aquel momento la escena que se podía apreciar era de nostalgia y tristeza, un padre se estaba despidiendo y un esposo le decía adiós a su amada esposa.

-Hijo eres mi mayor felicidad y tengo fe de que serás un magnifico rey –decía el rey Rilian a su Tirian

-Papá tú eres fuerte no digas eso –decía un joven alto, ojos verdes, tez blanca era parecido a su padre.

-Te amo hijo y a ti también –volteaba a ver a su esposa

-Rilian no digas nada y descansa, mi amor –decía una señora que ya notaba sus arrugas, su voz se notaba triste ya que sabía que pronto seria el final.

-Aslan me necesita en su país y es hora de partir, me siento preparado –mirando hacia el ventanal donde se veía un atardecer que despedía un día más.

De repente se abrieron las puertas para darle acceso al gran jefe de Narnia, a león que da vida a todo lo que se conoce, Aslan llego para despedir a rey que alguna vez gobernó con valentía y honor.

-Mi rey el final de una historia llega y es tiempo de emprender una nueva vida fuera de este cuerpo –decía nostálgico Aslan

-Me podrían dejar solo, necesito hablar con Aslan por favor –suplicaba Rilian a su esposa e hijo.

Las dos personas se fueron abrazadas porque sabían que el final había llegado, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en todos, pero cuando el término en el mundo terrenal llega tenemos que estar preparados de seguir el camino.

-Aslan… sé que mis horas se acortan estoy listo –dijo el anciano rey y una lagrima recorrió su cara.

-Sí, una etapa llega a su fin y te puedo decir que se hizo un excelente trabajo y toca que tu hijo haga su esfuerzo para llegar a ser como sus ancestros –dijo el gran león

-Sera el mejor, salió igual de valiente que… -se detuvo por el recuerdo que paso en su mente

-La reina Lucy, por eso vengo a decirte que el destino a veces necesita dobles oportunidades y más si es como regalo –dijo sabiamente Aslan

-¿Cómo? No entiendo –pregunto extrañado Rilian

-En tu dedo índice portas un anillo con la insignia de la reina Lucy que yo te regale, si lo miras detalladamente esta con una pequeña luz azul dentro de la gema

El rey levanto su débil mano a vela la pequeña joya estaba encendida de un azul brillante, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

-Pero mi aspecto es diferente –dijo intrigado el rey Rilian

-Volverás como te conoció ya que es un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para la joven que descubrió estas tierras y el último deseo del corazón de un rey que hizo un excelente trabajo en las tierras mágicas de Narnia, aquí tu cuerpo morirá para poder revivir en un mundo donde volverá a ser amado y vivir la experiencia que siempre soñaste y el día que se necesite se les llamara a todos los reyes de estas tierras –dijo Aslan

-Pero aun se acordara de mí y mis padres estaré de nuevo con ellos –preguntaba el rey Rilian

-Creo que sabemos la situación sentimental de tus padres y te puedo asegurar que ella nunca te olvido –mirándolo fijamente

-Entonces tú mandas ya que siempre un deseo fue estar en aquel mundo y vivir libre pero también ame aquí en Narnia pero hoy estoy preparado.

-Entonces no se hable más, solo cierra los ojos y en poco tiempo aparecerás en aquellas tierras, solo te puedo decir suerte –dándole un resoplido

En ese momento se sintió como una pluma flotando, de repente sintió un aire frio en sus mejillas, olía a una ciudad devastada por las guerras y al abrir los ojos estaba situado frente aquella casa que en sus sueños estaba presente, la casa de la familia que alguna vez le dio asilo.

Volteo a ver sus manos y observo que ya no tenía arrugas, toco su cara era de un joven de tan solo 17 años, pero noto que en su mano estaban dos anillos, uno por su esposa y otro por el amor de su vida.

Noto lo que la casa se escuchaba mucho ruido, así que solo intento algo tocar la puerta y ver qué pasaba.

* * *

_**(Londres)**_

Han pasado seis meses y Lucy hoy se la ha pasado sin hacer nada ya que su familia dijo que ella solo cuidara a su sobrino James porque todos prepararían una pequeña cena para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Lucy le encantaba estar cuidando a su sobrino ya que era un bebé muy tranquilo y con él podía decirle todo y con una simple sonrisa la confortaba. En ese momento lo tenía en sus brazos haciéndole cariños para que dejara de llorar.

-Pequeño ya deja de llorar, te pareces mucho a Edmund eso si es feo –el bebe dibujo una sonrisa cuando dijo eso –no te creas eres muy guapo como… -le llego el recuerdo de Rilian –como tu hermano Rilian y además valiente, creo que bajamos porque ya llego tu tío Peter y tu futura tía Liliandi ya que en una semana se casan quién lo diría.

Se abrió la puerta era Liliandi y Susan, se habían convertido en buenas amigas ya que las dos estaban felices con la persona que amaban y habían hecho las paces.

-Lucy ahí estas y esta mi pequeño –tomando a su hijo en brazos

-Sabes que me gusta estar con mi sobrino –decía viendo a su hermana

-Vamos antes de que los chicos y más su hermano Edmund acabe con todo ya estamos todos –decía Liliandi

Cuando bajaron las tres jóvenes ya esperaban con un pastel para festejar a la que hoy cumplía años, todo era perfecto desde que volvió Liliandi y Peter las cosas habían mejorado ya que estos dos hicieron su vida, pronto se casarían y Caspian y Susan aun vivían en casa pero en dos meses también partirían ya que decía Caspian que con el trabajo que tenía en unos meses lo ascenderían y ganaría para vivir confortablemente.

Edmund por su parte había tenido su primera novia y casi no lo veían en la casa, también una noticia menos alentadora en unas semanas reabrirían la escuela y todos habían decidido terminarla, Peter y Susan dijeron que ellos trabajarían y estudiarían por la tarde por situaciones que todos conocían.

-Por fin bajaste, ya tengo mucha hambre –gruñía Edmund frotándose el estomago

-Tu cuando no tienes hambre, el día que no tengas será cuando te mueras –contestaba graciosamente Peter

Todos se carcajearon ya que era verdad y además un momento gracioso les hacía falta.

-Bueno que esperas sopla las velas, ancianita –decía graciosamente Edmund

-Sí, pero menos que tú –decía Lucy a la vez que soplaba y pedía un deseo como era la tradición

De repente tanta emoción se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, todos se silenciaron e hicieron una pausa.

-De seguro es Amaya la novia de Edmund –dijo Susan en tono burlón

-Jajaja celosa de mi novia hermanita –decía gruñendo Edmund caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Cuando la abrió una gran sorpresa se llevo, jamás se esperaba que el joven que toco fuera nada más y nada menos que…

-¡Rilian! –dijo anonadado Edmund

Al escuchar todos el nombre que se produjo de la voz de Edmund se quedaron si no sorprendidos, espantados por lo que veían, un joven alto, fuerte muy parecido a su padre, entro a la casa, él también estaba nervioso pero se le quito al instante al encontrar aquellos ojos por los que suspiro tanto tiempo.

-Hola –saludo nervioso Rilian

-¿Qué haces aquí? Aslan dijo que… -pronuncio asustado Peter

-Si lo dijo pero las cosas no suceden dos veces de la misma manera –decía sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Lucy

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso? ¿eres real? –preguntaba nervioso Caspian

-Si papá lo soy, no paso nada solo que mi época de reinar termino y creo en este momento ya tienen nuevo rey y creo será un magnifico líder lo lleva en la sangre –explicaba a las preguntas de su padre

-No entiendo hijo ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntaba su madre Liliandi

-Mamá que bueno verte de nuevo, pero para responder tu pregunta y la de todos, regrese por esta sortija –levantaba la mano para mostrarla –si lo sé es la insignia de una reina que gobernó en la época dorada la apodaban "la valiente" pero que tuvo que regresar por cosas del destino y hoy se encuentra celebrando su cumpleaños y Aslan creó quería darle un excelente regalo porque en mi último deseo antes de morir, no me vean así por el tiempo que ha pasado yo tuve que rehacer mi vida, me case, tuve un hijo –Caspian y Liliandi se voltearon a ver –si papá eres abuelo y lo más extraño es igualito a ti de caprichoso pero es un buen muchacho, mi esposa es bella y la quise mucho pero nunca deje de pensar en ti, jamás deje de amarte y Aslan siempre lo supo y el final de mis días en aquella tierra me dio una segunda oportunidad de pasar contigo y venir a luchar por ti.

Camino sin importar los presentes llego hasta ella, su primer amor, la niña que lo hacía pensar y actuar diferente y por la que él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida, la tomo de la cara dulcemente limpiando las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro y fue acercándose lentamente para darle u beso el cual fue suave y tierno, pero el aire hacía falta, se separaron para abrasarse como su fueran a desaparecer, Rilian se quito el anillo y se hinco frente a Lucy.

-Reina Lucy Pevensie, te amo, no sé qué ha pasado estos meses, día o años solo quiero estar contigo y regresarte esto –poniéndoselo en la mano –porque este anillo es mi corazón y es el testigo de que te ame y nunca deje de hacerlo aun con lo que ya sabes

-Levántate Rilian, gracias por todo te extrañe como nunca, casi moría por ti, te amo y solo quiero gritar ¡GRACIAS ASLAN! Me dio el mejor regalo de cumpleaños –fundiéndose en un nuevo beso

Mientras esto pasaba Susan, Liliandi y la madre de los Pevensie estaban con la cara bañada en lágrimas por lo que sucedía, mientras todos los hombres estaban felices por lo que vendría, así todos estuvieron felices porque ahora si su vida seria plena, dos padres habían recuperado a su hijo y una joven recupero a su amor.

-Bueno chicos creo que todos hemos tenido un día algo emocionante pero el pastel espera –decía Peter

-Si lo sé mi amor y bueno Rilian –abrazándolo –mi pequeño de nuevo te tengo en mis brazos –decía emocionada Liliandi

-Gracias mamá ya también te extrañe y después te contare toda la historia.

-Y para tu padre no tienes un abrazo que por cierto aun recuerdo lo que hiciste –señalando el añillo –pero me alegro ya que Aslan te tenía preparado otra sorpresa –decía Caspian abrazando a su hijo

-Si después hablamos, y ¿Dónde está mi hermano? –preguntaba entusiasmado Rilian

-Aquí mira esta con su tía –señalando a Lucy –no lo suelta no se qué va a pasar cuando nos independicemos porque si estas enterado de tu madre y yo –decía nervioso Caspian

-Sí un día me platico Aslan que mamá y el rey Peter son muy felices y tú con tu amor eterno, espero que mi amor por Lucy sea igual al tuyo papá.

-No hijo será mejor –decía un padre emocionado a la que se le unía una madre

En el otro extremo la familia que les dio cobijo también se fundía en abrazos porque al final del día, todos son felices y esperemos que esto dure porque como dice el gran León rey de Narnia las cosas nunca pasan dos veces de la misma forma.

**FIN**

* * *

**Mi final conmemorativo espero les guste**

**creo que por lo pronto voy a descansar**

**todo esto lo hise por una imaginacion**

**hoy me despido por un tiempo **

**mientras disfuten los otros fics que tengo**

**espero sus reviews.**

**P.D GRACIAS POR LEER MIS RAROS FICS**


End file.
